How the End of the World has Changed Us
by SavL7
Summary: Six and half years later, a lot has changed for Clementine and the world she lives in. Walkers still plague the plains, but large territories are popping up through the Northern part of the United States. Clementine has said goodbye to many friends and role models, but she never suspected to run into one again and to find out he is the biggest threat to her home. OlderClemxKenny
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so I am writing a sequel to Tainted Innocence. You don't have to read Tainted Innocence to read this story. As a lot of people who read my stories can a test too, I am quite terrible at finishing multi chapter stories, so I am going to attempt to make this story into ten chapters, we will see if I can succeed or not. This is set 6 and half years into the future, Clementine is just turning 18, and because it is in the future, there will be quite a few OCs because a lot of the cannon character would have died at this point. There will still be some cannon characters, but not many. Also, because I am starting after only playing Episode 3 of Season 2, I don't actually know what Wellington will be like. I have made up my own idea of what is to happened in Episode 4 and Episode 5. I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Her sword slammed into the back of female walker's head, splitting and piercing easily either because of the sharpness of the sword or how decayed the body had become. She ripped it out, and it a quick precise movement swung it back and straight up through the jaw of a bald male. Black blood squirted it out as they both collapsed to the ground.

She heard Taylor laughing as her large hammer that was certainly used for building railroads before all of this had come to be, slammed down hard on another one. Nate laughed as well, butting the back of his gun hard into female's head, cracking and collapsing. He grabbed Taylor's arm and yanked her small body against him, kissing her roughly. "I love watching you work, babe," he said to her into the kiss.

Clementine made a disgusted face as she watched the episode before slashing her blade through two more as they came towards her.

"Bonnie and Clyde, save your criminal love affair for back home!" Russell hissed at them as he threw a knife into another's head followed by a heaving drop of his ax into the following one.

"Oh Russ, still the party popper," Nate laughed. Clementine saw a walker coming up behind Nate, but she didn't make a move to stop it. Nate was crazy just like Taylor, but the two fools had survived like the rest of them and they both had a keen sense of their surroundings. He threw his gun over his shoulder, causing the zombie to stumble back, and allowing Nate to swing Taylor out of his arms and pull out his knife to jab it into its skull.

It was summer up in the mountains of New York, which meant increased walker activity, but it also meant the easiest time to scout surrounding areas for important medical supplies.

"This way," Vince shouted back at them as they buried deeper into pharmaceutical research center.

Clementine followed after Vince, her guns kept in her holster for emergencies, but they all walked into it, knowing that you only fired a shot at the last resort. It would call down more walkers then it would kill them. "I hope they are right about this one," she said under her breath as she slashed through another walking corpse. She was the youngest on what their town called the suicide team.

Russell pressed his lips together in annoyance, "Hm, you know the scouts. Get close enough to see, but not close enough to touch."

"We can always blow it up and find out what's inside like piñata!" Taylor's long blond hair whipped to the side as she did a flip and slammed her hammer into another walker, giggling to herself. Since Clementine had met that woman six and a half years ago, she still understood little about her. She learned she had been a gymnast in college and that was about it. There was a rumor that when the outbreak occurred she chopped her boyfriend at the time into tiny pieces and fed him to the zombies below her window. Supposedly it had been an abusive relationship, but it didn't change the fact that she thought the woman was bat shit crazy. She had to admit though, on these type of missions, it was good have her on their side.

"I like you're brain sugar drop," Nate grinned as he swung his large gun into another's head. Nate also was crazy and when he had come across their town, Russell had done everything to kick him out. Something about running into him on the road and an elderly couple. The only reason he got in was because he warned them of an upcoming attack by bandits. Of course, they also managed to convince him to join the suicide squad with a little help from Taylor.

They followed Vince around the corner and saw the large room full of different types of medicines, some still in testing phases. "There we go," Vince said with a grin, "Gotta have a little faith now and again, Clem." He went to the door and attempted to open it. It shook, the lock clicking into place.

She gave him a deadpan look. "A little faith, yeah, of course," she said before taking in the glass window at the top of the door. It was thick, and the door had a keycode that none of them had. "We might be able to bust it," she said, but it would have to be something heavy with a lot of force.

"Batter up!" Taylor shouted. Clementine's eyes widened, and she ducked right as Taylor hit the window hard, shattering the glass with her large hammer.

Clementine's jaw locked in anger. It wasn't the first time the woman almost got her killed. "I swear," she hissed under her breath, as she moved out the shower of shattered glass, "one more time, I'm going to kill her."

Russell gave her a disbelief look. "You say that every time, Clem. You're too sweet to do something like that," he remarked, "Me on the other hand…" He went behind Taylor and swatted her hard on the back of the head. "Get you're shit together."

"Russ don't hit my girl!" Nate shouted, pushing the younger boy.

"Put a leash on your dog then!" Russell shouted back, pushing the man to the wall.

Nate grinned and rolled the Russell to the wall instead. "You wanna fight? Let's fight," he said, pulling back his fist.

Clementine ran her hand down her face. It would make her nervous, if it didn't happen so regularly. "You guys, stop! We're not done yet," she snapped at them.

Taylor pouted and rubbing the back of her head. Vince had his hand through the window and unlocked the door. "Clem right, let's finish this, then you guys can do your bromance back in town," he stated opening the door.

Nate kept his fist in the air, until he shrugged and pushed away from Russell. "Another time, good sir," he tipped his baseball hat.

Clementine sighed and followed in after Vince, pulling her bag off of her shoulder. She went to the pills. She first went after the familiar ones, like penicillin, before throwing in the obscure name ones. She was sure one of the doctors could figure out the labeling. As she filled her bag, she couldn't deny the small smile that came to her face. It had been so long since they had seen such medicine. This place was so overrun by walkers no other groups had risked it, and she couldn't help, but be thankful for it. It would be such a help with how rough the winter had been.

"Oh is that a smile?" Vince teased to her side, "Haven't seen one of those on you since I met you."

The smile disappeared in an instance, and she gave him her blank stare again. "Shouldn't you be leading the team?" she remarked as she zipped up her full bags.

"Hey guys, more party guests on the way," Taylor said from the door. Clementine threw her backpack over and looked down to see what Taylor was talking about and saw a heard of walkers pushing and squeezing through the hall way.

"It's time to go," she stated, squeezing passed Taylor. The others quickly followed.

* * *

"So what do you think, parade?" Nate remarked as they moved on horseback up a mountain pass trail. They were about thirty minutes outside of town now. It had been a bloody mess of guts, but they all had made it out of the research center without a scratch. It had been half day ride, but they all decided they would rather make it back then camp out a night with being so close.

The night had already crept on them, but they had made it into their territory before the sun had set. "A parade would be nice and pretty," Taylor yawned, she was wrapped around Nate ridding on his horse with him.

"You don't get praise for surviving. It's merely required," Vince commented, his eyes scanning the woods for any unexpected threats. He was always on edge until they were safely in town.

Nate snorted, "Ignore them, babe."

Clementine wasn't listening to their conversation. She had pulled out a worn piece of paper. It was too dark to read it. She just looked at it, feeling the familiar texture of it. It reminded her of a life so long ago of a man who had saved her and taught her how to live, and another man who came back from death only to protect her and leave again. It was in the beginning before there were towns and territories, when there only small groups trying to make it, trying to get to something better. Wellington had been a lied like most supposed sanctuaries at the time. There group had made it there with hope of a new life, but quickly found out that the town was ran by scientist, who were using the people who came in for sanction as test subjects to find the cure for the walkers. They said what they were doing would save countless of lives, so the deaths were merely a sacrifice for the future. They managed to escape, but Luke, Mike, and Rebecca were caught in Wellington's sick grasp.

With little hope left, they had decided to start their own safe haven. They had learned the North truly was the best defense against Walkers as many others had, and they slowly came part of another group. They eventually found their way to an abandon town, that they all called "The Town". It was town situated in the valley hugged and surrounded by tall mountain peaks. There was only one road into it and two mountain trials. It was a perfect defense against bandits, walkers, or any other person with ill intent.

They had started a community that had grown larger and larger. They even managed to expand their strength further outside their little valley. Of course, problems occurred with dealing with such a large group. There were some who were exiled, others executed when a deed was so horrendous. Food and medicine were a constant hurdle every month, but they survived, each day after the next.

They had heard of other communities similar to theirs popping throughout the mountain range and in the plains of the north. The South was still struggling with the mass movements of walkers, but the North was slowly coming to life. However, as each community became larger some broke into violence. Last year, there were rumors of two going to war, and they had seen evidence of it on their missions into the outside territories. There were quite a few more walkers then there had been in the previous year. It was a fear some of the citizens thought might come to them.

"I hear your birthday is coming up," Russell said from the horse that was now riding next to hers. He was about eight years older than her, but had the maturity of a forty year old, then again, she was the same way.

She folded the paper up and placed it into her pocket. "Oh let me guess who told you that," she sighed and glanced over at Taylor who was snoring softly on Nate's back.

Russell scratched his arm nervously, "Yay, well the crazed twins have to have some use, right?" he muttered. "I uh, well I got you something." He reached into the side pouch of the saddle and pulled something out.

Clementine looked at him curiously. Her birthday passed every year, but she usually forgot about it. To be honest, she wasn't entirely certain how old she was anymore. So when Russell held something out for her, a blush crossed her cheek. She reached out and he dropped it into her hand. "You didn't have too," she said, as she brought her hand back with the unknown object. She opened it to see a necklace. It wasn't much, a gold chain with a single bright ruby on the end of it.

"I don't think you're much of a jewelry person, but, I don't know, saw it on one of our raids, and well, I like red on you," he said in a brash way, but it was obvious he was nervous.

She smirked and put the necklace around her neck as she rode on the horse. "Probably because you see me in blood so often," she smirked. It was a sick joke, but you had to joke about those types of things at times.

"Now, you're sounding like those two," he remarked, his eyes kept forward. Russell didn't joke. She knew that about him, but she could tell by the way his shoulders slightly relaxed that he found a small amount of humor in it.

"Thank you, Russell. It's really nice," she said, after clasping it on her neck. She wasn't sure how long it would last. One of the main reason she didn't wear jewelry was because it always ended up getting yanked off.

He nodded, "It was nothing." He kicked his horse, and it jutted forward.

Nate whistled. "Romeo, do you have more up your sleeve," the man laughed.

"Shut the fuck up, Nate," Russell snapped, they could see a bright light shining through the trees up ahead.

"Give the kid a break," Vince remarked, but kicked his horse ahead of them all to meet the guards at the entrance. They came through the clearing of the trees to a large fence that blocked the entrance. As they rode into the clearing, they could hear the guns cocking and pointing in their direction. Clementine hid her eyes by pulling her hat a bit lower on her face. They shin the lights bright to prevent strangers from seeing where the snipers might be.

"We're back with the supplies, Garrett, open it up," Vince stated, stopping his horse in front of the fence. Garrett could be heard, spitting his tobacco into the can before a loud sound occurred and the fence slowly opened outwards. The horses nahed and huffed as each one of them pulled them back. When the gate was opened, they rode in and up over the trail. At the top, they looked down at the town. They had about a hundred and fifty people living within the town, each had a purpose, even the children. It wasn't a force prison camp like some of the earlier communities she had come across when she was younger. They didn't force anyone to stay or into a certain type of work. People did what they could and understood surviving required it.

Clementine followed Vince's horse and they headed down the trail and into town. Only a few lights were on. They had managed to get the electricity going with the hydro plant not far from town that they claimed as their territory, another fifteen families lived around it. As they reached the flat streets of town, Vince kicked his horse into full speed heading straight to the city council building, which was in the large clock tower in the center of town. Vince always got like this when he made it into town, always in a rush. He had a pregnant wife at home, and she would be due in a couple of weeks. She wondered if he would continue to lead their group, once the child was born. It certainly wasn't an easy job they did.

They rode through the town square straight up to the entrance of the city council building. The Sherif as his nickname had become was still awake in his office or sleeping at his desk with the lights on because the lights shown from the window. They halted the horses tying them up to the lamp post before the four of them, and Taylor, who was thrown over Nate's shoulder, sleeping, wandered up the steps. The two guards nodded at them as they slipped into the building and made the familiar path to the Sheriff's office.

Right when Vince was about to open the door, Nate jumped ahead, kicking open the doors. "Booyah!" he shouted with a grin, waking the Sheriff up from his desk with a startle.

"Shit," the man cursed. He was a man in his late thirties, early forties. His dark brown hair started to grey on the edges, and his face had seen its fair share of sadness and death. His eyes were a cool blue that could turn dark when anyone angered him. He was missing two fingers from time before the town, and he had mentioned to her that he used to have three boys that had died within the first year of it all. He was strong leader. He never was a cop, so he never understood why the nickname Sheriff stuck with him. He actually had been a firefighter, but he didn't argue it. He was had been a simple man from Buffalo, New York, and Clementine called herself lucky when her, Christa, and Taylor ran into his group outside grocery store. He wore the same button down shirt she had seen all those years ago. It was black. He always told her, he liked black. It could get stained and no one would notice. His glasses were ontop of his head, and he pulled them down as he pushed himself out of his sit. "Nate, can you ever just walk into here normally?" the man grumbled.

"No, can do, boss," Nate grinned, patting Taylor's butt.

Clementine sighed and walked in with Vince and Russell.

"What happened to her?" the Sheriff noted to the woman Nate was carrying, but he wasn't talking to Nate.

Vince walked up to his desk, "She's sleeping. Chick can sleep through pretty much anything." He threw his bag onto the desk that contained the bottles of medicine.

The Sheriff's eyes widened. "Good work," he said, walking around the table, "You're team never fails to disappoint." The Sheriff whistled in the guards from the hallway who came up to Clementine, Russell, and Nate, taking their bags of medicine. "Get those delivered to the hospital, a lot of sick people might make it through the night now."

Vince smirked, saluting him in a half ass way, "We're just doing our job. I'm going to head back home. Told Jill I'd make it before dinner, and I'm already super late." He patted Russell on the back as he left, and Clementine heard him whisper, "Good luck."

"Yay, we're getting the fuck out of here boss. Better shit to do then sit in this shit hole," Nate announced swinging around with his passed out girl, almost knocking Russell in the head with her body.

"Dude, watch it!" Russell snapped, which Nate responded with his middle finger. Russell grumbled under his breath.

The Sheriff shook his head. Clementine realized that he had given up on arguing with Nate and Taylor a long time ago. She wondered if Russell would ever get to that point. His eyes then fell onto Clementine. "Clementine, can I have a moment?" he asked.

She glanced up, almost surprised. He rarely spoke to her alone, not since she was very young. Russell shifted next to her side. She could tell he didn't want to leave, but with an annoyed sigh, he turned and went out the door.

She stepped forward, "What's going on?" She said jumping straight to whatever point he might hope to get too. She had learned life was quick, and if you waited, it could be taken from you. You couldn't waste time.

He went to his chair at his desk and sat, reaching into one of the drawers. "Have a seat, I want to discuss something with you," he said pulling out a pack of cigarettes. She looked at the man in front of her. He might have been known as the Sheriff to the town, but to Clementine, he was Tommy Matthews, or Big Tom for short.

Clementine followed his request and went to the sit across from the desk, taking a seat. Admittedly, she probably looked like a mess like she usually did after mission. She wore torn jeans, with a holster for her gun and knife, and bright green north face jacket, covered in blood, underneath was a plain long sleeve tee-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a short pony tail, and her old hat kept it out of her face. Two long swords were strapped on her back. "I didn't think you were a smoker," she noted, as he lit the cigarette and took in a long drag.

"I'm not," he let out a half laugh, "But I'm dying of cancer, so hell, why the fuck not."

Her eyes widened in horror and she leaned out of her seat. "What, no? Tom, you can't be serious?" she said in complete shock. Her brows furrowing hoping this might be a sick joke.

He smiled, "I am. Docs think it's lung cancer, and they can put me on the kemo they found at the hospital, but even then they suspect I have about six months." He shook his head and took another drag.

Her heart fell in her chest. When they first met, she had been suspicious of him, like she was of most group leaders, especially after Carver and Wellington, but after a few months, she had gotten very close to him. He had taught her how to fish and how to hunt, not relying on supply raids, but rather using nature to survive. She pressed her lips together in a straight line, sitting back in her chair. "Oh," she whispered.

"Don't look so sad, Clementine. It really ruins your features. Besides, the reason I asked you to stay is because I'm thinking on who I want to run this place after I go," he said, putting out the cigarette and going for the bottle of scotch. He pulled out two glasses and poured into both.

Her eyes had fallen to the floor. She was certain who ever took over, they wouldn't be able to run things as smoothly as Tom did. He had a friendly personality that naturally got along with everyone, but a stern strict hand when things got out of hand. "Tate," she mentioned his obedient second in command, "Or Kelly Shin," the head doctor, "Or even Vince. They would be good." Her voice was soft, knowing that each of them would have their own difficulties if they took the lead.

Tom nodded, pushing her glass to her side of the table before taking his own in his hand. "Those are some good choices, but I was thinking someone different," he stated, taking a sip of the scotch.

She looked up at him, finally seeing the glass of scotch, but she didn't reach for it. "Who?" she asked confused, no other possible candidates coming to mine.

"You," he stated with a smile as if it were the most obvious choice, but Clementine's face looked like she had just been shot.

She shook her head, "What? You're sounding like mad man. I'm only eighteen…I think. I can't run a town like this." She dismissed the idea immediately, and it was good thing she hadn't drank the scotch or should would have spit it out.

He chuckled, swirling the scotch in his glass. "I thought the same about myself, but when people ask you to step up to the challenge. When lives depend on you, you find a way to get it done. I have no doubt you would do the same." She opened her mouth to say something because she was certain the man had lost his mind either in alcohol or tobacco. She knew some great leaders. She had seen Lee, Kenny, Luke, and now, Tom, but she had seen some terrible ones as well. She could never be like them. He held his hand out to stop her protest. "No, listen to me. I ran through that same list of potentials. Tate," he shook his head, "I trust that man with my life. He would die for this town, but he's not too quick during the tough calls. He doesn't like to have those type of choices on his shoulders. Kelly Shin is intelligent and sweet as a dime, but she is easily manipulated by a friendly smile. She would be far too kind to outside threats, and with the current circumstances of what is happening out there, she would leave the town vulnerable. Vince, he has it in him. He can lead, but to lead you have to put the town before friends and family. He is about to have a new one in his life. His focus will be on that child's protection, not the town, and god forbid, it dies, like some do, he might be a mess for years. That lead me to my next choice. You."

"I understand what you're saying, Tom. I do, but I'm not qualified. The town would never take me as the new Sheriff," she said honestly.

"No, some might not, and it will be a rough transition, but I suspect from any new leader. It will take adjustment, but you already have Tate backing you. I have told him my plan, and he agrees full heartedly. He will be the muscle behind your words. More importantly though, you shouldn't be selling yourself short, kid. You risk your life almost daily for this town. You live for this town. You fight for it. You are smart. You look at both sides before determining an action. I saw it when you were thirteen and I would be fighting with Kevin, and you would step in, diffuse the situation, and come up with a plan. You're born leader, kid. I was always thinking you would be my best successor. You're not afraid to make the tough decisions. Now, I admit, I never thought it would happen so soon. I thought it would be five or ten years down the road, but we can't change the fate of our stars," he smiled and tilted his glass to the ceiling as if a toast to god. His eyes fell back onto her. "I leave the final decision to you of course. I am offering you a chance to protect this town."

He placed his cup back on the table, his expression finally turning serious, his deep blue eyes holding her locked in her position.

"Do you want to become the new Sheriff?"

* * *

Another note: In my game choices, Russell and Vince did not go with Carver's camp. It's not that big of a deal, but it might help with understanding their past. I hope I kept Clem in character. I am sorry if I didn't. I don't know why, but writing her older is so difficult, mostly because I don't know how she might be as an adult.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! They really get me going to keep writing, and I'm really loving this story. I'm sorry for all the background information stuffed in this, but I'm having to put together setting of the story. I've tried my best to imagine what the world of the Walking Dead would be like 10 years after the first break out, and I hope it lives up to people's standards. I promise the boring stuff will be finished part way through the next chapter.

* * *

She walked out of city council, feeling a bit shaken to the core. Her eyes had fallen to the ground, as she descended the steps. She kept thinking of the time where Tom in his big frame glasses stood in the middle of the stream, his pants soaked up to the knee. "You can't be afraid of a little water. I saw you kill a walker this morning," he remarked with a smile, as he adjusted the make shift fishing rod he had in his hand before waving her to come out.

She had pouted, "I'm not," and waded out into the water, wincing as the freezing chill hit her legs. She waded through the current until she stood right next to him. She looked up at him, rubbing her arm to get the chill out of her. "Why are you in the middle of the river? Wouldn't it be better to do this from the shore," he noted, never quite understanding how this group's new leader always had a light hearted way about his decisions. She almost could forget she was in the middle of the end of the world when he was around.

"We're fly fishing. It's something my pops had taught me. I never considered I would need the skill to survive when I first learned, but god am I thankful he did," he handed her a shorter make shift rod. His voice became calmer and the lightness left him. "I wanted to talk to you personally, Clementine. I know you don't trust me," he stated, and the statement caused her to flinch.

She glanced up at him, waiting to see if this was his plan to drown her in the river and blame it on a fast current. "I never said I didn't," she responded, looking at the pole, not knowing exactly what to do with it.

She heard the whissing sound of the line as the man cast it into the stream. He gave her a small smile. "You didn't have too. It's in your eyes," he remarked, "You've been with us for five months now and you still look at me like I might stab you in the back or make a mistake."

She sighed and tried to untangle the string. Adults could be so self-centered at times, but she supposed he was correct. She didn't trust him. "I've seen good people do bad things, and bad people do worse. People are people. Everyone wants to survive, no matter how they do it. No exceptions," she said, glancing up at him.

He stayed silent next to her, casting the line again. She went to copy his movement, thinking that maybe the conversation had ended, but then he spoke. "You have seen some bad things, we all have, but you know, there is this one moment that has stayed in my heart since all of this begun. My family and I were locked up in a high rise apartment building; I looked down onto the streets that were infested by the living dead. They were surrounding a small car, and with a closer look I saw a family of three inside. They were screaming for help. The windows threatening to burst. I told my family to close their eyes, as I often had those days, but I watched. I watched as a complete stranger bolted out from a building and started shouting, drawing attention to himself. It didn't take long for the zombies to turn and move to his direction, but not only those zombies on the car, but the ones from other directions started to move to him. He looked around, holding a hammer and a bar of some sort, ready to accept the fate of the swarm coming in on him. But then the family bolted from the car, running to safety, and I heard the man scream to them, 'Don't give up.'"

Her eyes focused on the line as the current pulled and yanked at it. She felt like a chill had traveled down her spine as she stared blankly into the river. It reminded her of something Lee might do. He was a good man. He sacrificed himself for her. For her to have this life. She pressed her lips together before speaking, "What happened to him?" She was prepared for the worse, to hear of the man's death, being torn limb by limb.

"You'll have ask Tate that, he doesn't like me going on about his story," he remarked with a smirk, casting the line again.

Clementine's eyes widened in realization. She turned and looked up at him. He had survived. Tate, the quiet African American man, had been the person. She knew how the story ended. Tate hardly ever spoke, but the man had told her that Tom had saved his life when he was surrounded by a heard in the city. "You saved him?" she asked.

He gave a half smile before he turned and kneeled down to her in the river, locking their eyes together. "My point Clementine, is never give up. When he shouted those words to that family, it hit me to the core. I realized I had been hiding from what was happening. He gave me the strength to fight," he said then poked her nose playfully, "Never give up, and never give up that there are still good people in this world trying to do good things." He smiled, then stood again, "Now let's teach you how to fish."

A tear slipped down her cheek, and she wiped it with the sleeve of her jacket. It was unfair. Good people like Tommy didn't deserve to die. He was the glue of this town. He had a dream of a safe haven, of a life after the end of the world, and he had put together the pieces. To think some disease, not even dealing with this world, would bring about his end. She didn't have an answer for him. She still couldn't believe he would be gone.

"You okay, Clem?" she heard Russell's voice from the side, she hadn't expected him to still be here, but there he was leaning against the lamp post next to the horses.

She wiped her face again. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said softly, walking towards him. Russell had become a friend over the years. They had met right before they started the town. They had run into Vince and Russell on an empty road. The two told the group that they were on their way to Wellington, and the group quickly informed them of the façade and accepted them in. "It's been a long day," she said, going to her golden hair horse. She had named it Buttercup. She ran her hands along the horse's neck, before untying her from the post. "Why are you waiting out here?" she asked finally realizing it was odd that he hadn't headed home yet.

Russell went to untie his own horse. Russell always appeared calm and put together. She only knew his subtle twitches to catch on when he was actually nervous, one of them was when his fingers started rubbing together, which they were doing right now. She tilted her head, as she waited for an answer. "I was hoping you might get drink with me at the O'Sullivan's," he asked.

She gave him a small smile, as a blush crossed her face. Admittedly, she still got nervous with boys. She had a few suitors as she had gotten older, but they usually ended up dying, and well, you start to take it personally when all your ex boyfriend wind up dead. She glanced shyly down. "Uh, Russell, that's nice, but it's late, isn't it?" she said, trying to get out of it. She liked Russell, and if she were honest with herself, she liked him more than a friend. She just didn't want to get to attached only for it to ripped away from her. They both have one of the most dangerous jobs in town. Hell, that's why they call them the suicide squad.

He took the reigns of her horse from her hand and grouped it in his own. "Come on, Clem. One drink isn't going to ruin anything. Besides," he nodded at her appearance, "You look like you need one."

Her eyes narrowed. "Someone hasn't smelled themselves recently," she said, but with a tired roll of her eyes she agreed, "One drink. I have to be up early tomorrow."

A smile crossed his face, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. "Okay, good," he stated, as if they just agreed on a strategy.

She let out a soft laugh, as she followed him, the horses in tow. There were two bars in town that they had managed to kick to life again with the help of Camila. She was large woman, whose breast would bounce with every step she made. She had a think Spanish accent and was originally an immigrant from Manhattan. One of the few survivors of the destruction that fell upon the city. She had argued with the Sheriff for months about the necessity of a bar, a place where people could relax. The Sheriff finally caved in, and said that if she could still do her other required work while finding the supplies to get an operational bar going in her free time, he wouldn't stop her. The stubborn older woman made it her mission, and with other dedicated to the cause, they managed to get two of them working.

The bar they were heading to was an old Irish pub. Nate had told her it was shitty Irish Chain Bar, but he could still be seen getting drunk there on quite a few nights. It had an old sign hanging over the door that read O'Sullivan's. The windows were filled of green and yellow stained glass, and the old bricks made it look like something you might see in Europe, though, she had never been to Europe and probably never would go. Russell tied their horses outside, as Clementine went to the door. She could already hear the loud laughter and noises coming from inside. Her eyes widened slightly at the noise. She didn't go out often. The rest of the town, however, seemed to be having a party. Was this how it was like all the time? She inwardly scolded herself. She didn't know when it happened, but at some point, she had become boring and serious. She used to have fun. Though the last time she remembered was with Lee in the parking lot of the motel, even then that was so hazy and distant.

She opened the door, to see people laughing and drinking. Some sat at the bar, others around table, and some stood. Juniper Lee, though she doubted that was her actual name, was playing a slow beat song on her guitar.

"Clementine! Up here!" a girl's voice called out to her and she looked at one of the corner tables and saw a bunch of familiar faces.

"Sarah?" she said completely confused and baffled. Sara never drank, or more importantly, she shouldn't drink. She walked straight to the table, and looked down at her. "Sarah, what are you doing here? Does Granny know?" she scolded her. She didn't like scolding Sarah, but she had been taking care of her for so long. It had been an absolute miracle after Wellington when they had come across an old woman and Sara held up in a cabin. Christa said it was Clementine's luck that kept bringing people back to life, not that either of them believed in luck.

Sara's face fell into a hurt expression, as she twiddled with her fingers. "Yes…she said it was okay. It's your birthday," Sarah sad, her voice getting high with hurt.

Her brows furrowed, and she turned to look at the others at the table. "Is this…a surprise party?" her voice finding the thing obscure.

"Jesus, Clem, give Sarah a break, not her fault you've gotten moodier with age," Jessica said with a smirk, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder. Jessica was the prettiest girl in their age group. She was a few years older than her. They had met four years ago, and while the girl was careless and focus far too much on boys and appearances, Clementine felt the closet to her out of everyone.

Toby laughed at that statement and pushed Clementine a glass of beer across the table. "It's cause she doesn't have a drink yet," the larger boy said. He had a lot of extra weight, which always confused Clementine. She understood different body shapes, but she never quite understood how Toby managed to stay fat even when they didn't have much food. The boy said it was his baby weight, though Clementine suspected he snuck into the supplies for junk food on occasions. He could be jerk at times, and a lot of people called him a whiny little baby. She had realized that he actually was one of the most intelligent people she had met. He had told her some stories of tough spots he had gotten out of and how. He thought of things she never even considered. He might have been smart, but she knew not to trust him with her life. Toby was quick to push anyone down to save his own skin.

Clementine turned to Russell, "Did you know about this?"

He shrugged, not even giving her an answer as he took a seat in one of the free chairs.

"Aren't you happy, Clementine? It's a birthday party!" Sarah said with a gleeful smile.

Clementine looked at her 'friends' as she called them. They were the only people close to her age, everyone else were either years older or toddlers. A lot of the adults called their generation the missing generation because so many people their age had died when they were children. She finally took a seat and grabbed the beer. She locked eyes with each one of them. "I'm only having one drink, do you understand?" she stated clearly.

"Oh goodie!" Sarah squealed.

Jess gave her a devious look, "You keep tellin' yourself that honey."

"It only takes one drink for you," Toby mocked.

Russell's eyes found hers, "We all need a break, Clementine."

She nodded, and then held her drink in the air. "Cheers then I guess to annoying surprises," she smiled and they all hit there glasses, including Sarah who was drinking water. Clementine brought the drink back to her lips, taking a large chug, trying to forget about Tom's offer and her response.

Five drinks later

"I'm just saying, he's a man that can take care of a girl. You know in all parts of life," Jess winked at her, and Clementine laughed, shaking her head.

"He is around forty five or something," Russell stated matter of fact, tapping his fingers on the table, finding the idea ridiculous.

Clementine giggled as the alcohol took effect. "Jess, Tate has more important things to do then to play with us kids," she smiled.

"Why don't you try a real man on for size," Toby leaned back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head like he was the shit.

"I don't get it," Sarah gave her a confused look, and Clementine patted her hand.

"You don't want too," she commented. Sarah was so sweet and innocent. It had drove her insane when she was younger. She felt like she had to constantly step in for her. Now, it was a nice dose to have after seeing some of the things that occurred outside of town.

Jess shook her finger back and forth and Toby. "Don't go there, big man. You got to have that phazazz to catch my attention. You're miles away from it," Jess waved her hand in the air to explain how far that distance was.

Clementine kept giggling. No wonder so many people came to O'Sullivan's. She was actually having fun.

"You kids are gonna drink me dry," Camila, the large Latina woman came up behind them.

Clementine tilted her head upwards and looked at her. "It's my birthday," she announced.

Camila smiled down at her. "Yes, sweetie, everyone in town knows."

Clementine eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights. "Really?" she said in surprise her hat falling off and onto the floor. "How, do they know?" she asked, as she moved in her chair to pick it up.

Camila glanced at Russell, giving him a sly smile. "You have some dedicated friends," she said softly. Russell grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest. "Have a good time, kids. Happy birthday, Clementine," she remarked and went to tend to the other's in the bar.

She grabbed her hat, pulling back up in her seat. "Dedicated friends, more like pains in my ass," she laughed, putting the hat back on top of her head. "I love you guys, though," she said softly, swaying in her seat.

The last words caused all of them to go stiff. None had heard those words leave Clementine's mouth. The girl had an emotional wall that would put the Great Wall of China to shame.

"I love you too, Clem!" Sarah said in joy, hugging Clementine tightly, catching her by surprise, and causing her to fall off the chair. Clementine laughed on the floor before pushing herself up. She really had never had this much fun. There were no zombies, no intense responsibilities, or tough choices. She felt like a kid her age.

"I think someone's had enough," Jess chuckled, "Probably time to get your sweet but home."

Russell stood from the chair and helped her up. "I'll take her home," he stated, wrapping his arm around her waist. She swung her arm lazily over his shoulder, looking at the boy who was holding her up straight. How could he still stand? Russell turned and looked at the team at the table, "Can you get our horse to the stable or is that too much to ask?"

Jess shooed him, "Always such a priss. Get out of here."

Toby rolled his eyes, "Some of us aren't light weights."

Russell gave them a nod before he started leading Clementine out of the bar. She laughed a little. "Russ, why you always so nice to me?" she asked in a drunken slur, as they went out into the darken street.

He could feel Russell take in a deep breath. "You're my friend," he said.

She knew that. She knew they were friends, but he was always there for her in all his grumpy glory. "You're my friend too," she said softly, her body was starting to feel tired with each step they took. Luckily, she didn't live far away. Tomorrow would be a new day, and she would be forced into reality again.

"Tom wants me to take over," she said through a yawn, "I don't know if I can do it."

Russell paused in his step. "What?" he asked her, she could feel his breath on her hair. It felt nice.

"He wants me to run the town. I love this town. I love it so so so much. I wish we had it before. When Lee…I just don't think I'll be good," she muttered her nonsense, her fears. In the end, she knew her choice. If Tom wanted her to do it, she would. She would find a way to be the best leader she could be. It didn't take away her fears. God, she had made so many mistakes in her life. She had seen so many people die because of her mistakes. She was so afraid of making more.

"You would be a great leader, Clementine," he responded to her, and the statement made those fears chase away for a moment as he led her up the stairs to her and Christa's house.

She smiled. "Thank you, Russell," she said through another yawn, "I needed that." He opened her door and walked her to the bedroom.

"Jesus Christ, what did you do to her?" she heard Christa's voice in the distance. Russell responded something. She didn't hear it. Sleep had taken over, and soon, everything went black.

* * *

The light glared on her face the next morning. She groaned as a pounding headache hit her skull. She would have forced herself into more sleep. She couldn't move. How much had she drank last night? God, she was kill them for this.

"Clementine. Clementine!" she heard Christa shouting at her.

She groaned and forced her eyes open to see Christa's humored eyes gazing down on her. Christa now worked at the hospital and was learning the tricks. Usually, she left very early in the morning, and they missed each other. Why was she waking her up now? She stared at her blankly, feeling like she might be sick.

"Get your butt up. Gezz, I handle hangovers better then you," she came over to her and ripped the sheets off her body. She didn't remember how she got into bed. Clementine groaned again, burying her head into the pillow. "Clementine, get up. The Sheriff is downstairs waiting for you."

Her eyes shoot open at his name, and she jumped out of bed. She cursed quietly. Her head pounded in pain. "I'm never doing that again," she mumbled.

Christa chuckled, "We all say that, kid." She went to the door. "Get dress. I'm heading to the hospital." She shut the door behind her.

She groaned again, rubbing her temples, before she forced herself out of bed. She stumbled to the dresser and pulled out some basic clothing, sampling it on as quickly as she could. She didn't event worry about her hair. Shit, she couldn't believe he had come to her house. She slapped her hand across her face to put some life back into it. She opened the door and stumbled down the stairs loudly. Her head whipped around until she saw Tom sitting at the dining room table and Tate, the large man standing near the window behind him

Tom smiled at her. "Rough night?" he prompted as he held his hand out for her to take a seat. Tom had a natural talent of making in place he walked into seem like it belonged to him. Even though Clementine had lived in this house for almost four years now, she never felt so out of placed in it.

"Hey," she managed to whisper through her coarse voice before plopping herself in the chair. The pounding continued in her head. She glanced up at Tate. He stood there silently, but his lips showed the barest of smiles, as if the man was laughing at her.

"I gave you the night, Clementine. You need to give me your answer," Tom stated, his voice was stern, but she caught humor in it. She understood why he was being so persistent. Time was limited to him, and if she didn't take it, he would have to go to his next plan.

She rubbed her face again, snapping life into it before she looked at, with fierce determination. "I'll do it," she said, trying to appear older, even though at the moment she felt like a kid that got caught drinking by her father.

A huge grin appeared on his face. "I knew you would. That is such a relief," he said, running his hand through his hair. "You're going to do great. Now, the next few months are going to be rough. You're going to be pulled off the Suicide Team and work directly with me."

She thought that would occur, and while she would miss the team, she understood the necessity. Running a community this size took a lot of work, and she felt like she had so much to learn.

"I'm sorry, you don't get a day to relax, but we have to jump right into this," he stood going to Tate who reached into his backpack and pulled out some large rolled up maps. Tom took them from him and went over to the table. "I know you know some of the politics that are happening outside town, but you're about to get a history lesson in it before we head to a meeting with a council. I'm going to announce my decision to them this afternoon. They all know of my circumstances and a few are lining up to take my spot, but we are going to come in on the attack. You know I don't trust the council as far as you can throw them," he stated laying the maps of New York and their county on the table.

God, she definitely was going to kill those guys for getting her drunk last night. She wasn't sure how she was going to make it through the day. She pulled herself out of her chair and went over to him. He pointed to an X on the map. "This is us, and this is the land we have a stable control of, as you know. The lower lands are used for farming. We don't have much compared to some of the other territories, which is why food is always are biggest concern." She nodded in agreement. Her eyes took in the map. She knew their area well and had met the brave people who decided to work the land instead of stay of the safety of the town. Some people commuted out to the land instead, not wanting to risk the nights in the fields. He pointed to three other large X's on the map. "These are our neighboring territories. We the oldest, which has given us more influence, but the others are starting to become topple. Of course, there are more all over the New York mountain range, as well as others in the Midwestern plains, but these three are the ones we pay close attention too." He frowned to himself, "I'm sure you heard the rumors of war between two cities?"

"Yes," she responded quickly, "It doesn't seem like a rumor." She noted quietly, remembering the large amount of walkers this summer. A lot of people must have died.

"You're right. It's not." He pointed to the X closet to their town. "They are in the town called Eagleton, but they call themselves the Winter Soldiers. They started off small, but have quickly grown. From what our scouts tell us, they don't have many women and children. They are primarily men, some of them trained professionals from the army, others just trained themselves during all of this. They popped up about two years ago and have been building their forces. They are extremely aggressive and have a preemptive strike mentality. They call themselves the Winter Soldiers because they use the winter to their advantage, which is what they did at the beginning of last winter. They invaded the community of Springfield at the base of the mountain, killing the majority of the people. You might have noticed a few refugees that came into town around that time."

She nodded, though she never knew the story behind it.

"From what we gathered, the two towns were trying to put together a deal, one offered protection and other offered food. As you know Springfield has the vast amount of farmable land. No one is certain exactly what happened, but the deal with sour and led to the blood bath. Our neighbors on the other side of the mountain, New Carlton, is worried about the same thing coming down upon them. They have sent liaison for today's meeting with the council, and we are going to discuss course of action. Our main interest is the protection of the hydro plant. We have increased security there, but we have caught sight of some Winter Soldiers near the borders of it. We know they are interested in the electric power it can provide. They have their own electricity in their town, but it is primarily from wind source. They are having power outages. We suspect if something isn't done soon, we can plan for them to attack this winter. It gives us five months to handle the situation before it leads to that."

She really wished the banging in her head would stop. She had heard bits and pieces of all of this information, but hearing it all together like this was a bit of a whirlwind. She thought of the time before the town, and how their biggest problem was getting enough food together to feed six people. Now, they were talking about war. It baffled her how no matter how close they came to escaping out of the destruction of this world, a new large hurdle would come to take its place. Her fingers rubbed her temples. "Has anyone talked to them yet?" she asked, though she had perfect understanding that sometimes the diplomatic solution was not the option. She had learned there were evil people in this world, and sometimes the only solution was to put them down.

"No, that's what we are discussing today," Tom stated, and rolled up the maps. "It's a lot, I know," he said adjusting his large glasses on his nose, "But you all the only person I trust in this town to make a level headed decision without jumping into anything."

She gave him a tired glance, "You're acting like you are leaving today." The idea of Tom not being there anymore stung. She ignored it. She could do this. She could do this for her love ones.

"Heh, well you can never predict the future." He stated, and tapped her on her nose, causing her face to scrunch up. "We will see you at the Council Meeting at midday."

"Okay," she agreed, at least that would give her time to handle her hangover.

Tom smirked and with that, both him and Tate left her home, leaving her in a daze.

She fell back into the chair and stared out the window. The sun warmly touched her face. It felt like a comforting hand. She closed her eyes, "Lee, I don't know if I can do this…"


	3. Chapter 3

On a roll today! Can't promise this type of pace will continue, but who knows!

* * *

The council consisted of six individuals and most had led their own large groups before joining the town.

Garrett Bradley, an old coy boy from out west who had got stuck back East when the outbreak occurred. He handled the security around the town, and had a bad habit of chewing tobacco. He said he had gotten the habit in Iraq on his first tour. He wore cowboy boots and a hat, but Clementine was still uncertain where he had picked up the items. He had a temper, and could be put into a bit of rage at any sign of annoyance. He usually could be found on the wall, sitting in a chair, shooting random walkers or animals that came his way.

Laura Cooperman, a woman that had been deep undercover in an FBI operation when the outbreak occurred. She had hand on hand training, and a snake like tongue. She was cold and precise, and no one could quite be certain if she was lying or not. She had taken up training the scouts and headed up in intelligence gathering, determining threats. When they had come across their group, they were covered in camouflage and slipping through the forest unseen. Laura had told Tom on multiple occasions that they had five opportunities to wipe out their group. The only reason they didn't is because she saw that Tom was a good man and decided to join forces with him.

James Jefferson, the oldest man of the council, he had been a farmer before the outbreak. He was a calm and sensible man, but his age was making him weaker. He had become bitter to strangers and chose caution every time. He had helped get the farm lands up and running and was praised during the first feast in town.

They each had a vote in decisions, as well as, Kelly Shin who represented the wellbeing and health of the people in the town, Vince, who handled special operations outside the territory, and Tate, who was in charge of security outside of town, including the hydro plants and farms.

With the Sheriff, they ran the town and made sure everything ran smoothly, operational, and safe. It had been a rocky system during the first year, but it had been perfected now. The Sheriff could over rule a majority vote, if he thought otherwise. It could only be over turned, if five of the six council members thought the Sheriff's decision was wrong. The Sheriff usually ran under the agreement of the council, but Clementine suspected that today would not be the case.

She stood nervously outside the door of the chamber. She could hear back and forth yelling, and knew that it was about her. She started to pace. Her mind running over what she could possibly say when she herself was questioning the decision. She wasn't the only person in the room. A small thin man, whose head kept ticking to the side like a nervous twitch, sat in the chair. He had thin hair and a pointed nose. It looked like he either wasn't sleeping or wasn't eating. It was at least nice to know she wasn't the only one having a panic attack. She slowly went over to the man, and the man seemed to curl into his own body.

"Hi, I'm Clementine," she said, holding out her hand, trying to ignore the loud shouting and cursing going on in the other room.

The man jumped, glancing at the hand like it was a poison, before he slowly reached out and shook it. "He-hey, I'm Freddy," he stuttered, "Is it always like this?" He asked with a nervous glance to the door.

She looked at the door as well. "Someone told me that it's how all governments are run. A lot of arguing," she smiled softly before turning back to him.

The man kept his baring. "I guess you're right. Ours can get a bit rough, on occasions, but there are only three of them, not seven," the man said quietly.

"You're from New Carlton?" she asked. She had suspected that this was the liaison, Tom had mentioned that morning. She had never been to another town like there's, another town surviving and making a new life. She wondered what it might be like.

"Yes," he nodded in a rush. "We are smaller then you guys, but we have some highly educated folks. We've gotten the town running, but after…." His voice trailed off.

His head then snapped towards her, his eyes locking with her, begging her. "We need help. Those monsters are not going to stop. You're the only other group that has the manpower and strength to go up against them," he said in a panic.

"What did they do?" she whispered. He didn't get a chance to answer her as the door opened.

Tom leaned against it, exhausted. "Come in, Clementine," he stated.

She felt her breath catch in her throat. It felt like he was leading her to the execution block, the large ax ready to swipe through her neck. She adjusted her sweatshirt, feeling a bit too hot to be wearing it now, as she walked into the lion's den. All eyes around the table fell upon her. The only sound that followed was Garrett spitting into his pot. "We're doom," he muttered under his voice, reaching into his pocket to pull out more tobacco.

"Garrett, I'm moments away of throwing that pot at your head," Vince growled, "Can you go five seconds without that gunk."

Garrett grinned, showing his yellow teeth, "The bark is worst then its bite. You'd make a terrible Walker."

Clementine could see Vince's hand twitching at the table. She had never seen him so mad. On missions, he was completely collected, even with Nate and Taylor's nonsense. She never knew that someone could rile up Vince.

A long sigh escaped a short dark haired woman. She was filing her nails. "Is there something you two could do besides waste our time. Some of us, actually have important duties to get back too," her voice was smooth and elegant as she blew at her nails.

Garrett's jaw tightened, "God damn it, no one looks at your damn nails, Laura!"

The small Asian woman who had long straight dark hair and a hospital smocks on, finally spoke up. Her voice was quiet. Clementine felt like she had to lean in to hear her. "Everyone really shouldn't fight. We have dear, Clementine here," she said sweetly.

The old farmer grunted in agreement, "Yes, let's hear what she has to say."

"She's a kid. Who gives a damn what she has to say?" Garrett snapped, spitting out another chuck of tobacco, "I say we vote now."

She could hear Tom sighing behind her and about to step up to speak. Her heart pounded in her chest, and the air felt thin. If she was going to do this, she had to stand her ground. She had watched Lee do it. He would step in and put down anyone's qualms with one line. She had to step into his shoes. Tom was right, when they had been a smaller group, she never mind speaking her mind. She had gotten comfortable, living on the outskirts. Tom had made her feel safe again. But if she was gone, she didn't know if she would feel that way.

She stepped forward, her hands firmly at her side. "I might be young, but I am ready," she said sternly, making sure she locked eyes with each person in the council, "Some of you know me more personally then others. The ones that do, know that I was eight when the outbreak came. I survived. I survived and helped others survive, and I was so grateful when I was a part of building this great town. It was something I only imagined in my dreams of ever existing, but we did it. We all can agree it's not perfect. We still haven't put an emergency plan if we ever are invaded. The limited routes into our city our great for our defense, but can also became a huge obstacle if we are overwhelmed. We should have a backup plan in place in the worst case scenario," she said, her eyes landing on Garrett who grunted in annoyance. "Food is a constant issue for us to the point that some of our operations are focus on gathering whatever we can scavenge. We shouldn't be relying on the Special Ops to make sure our people get fed. We should be expanding out farm lands or promoting trade with another town," she said turning eyes to James, whose face remained expressionless, "Our scouts are some of the best, but they lack the hand on hand skills needed at times to push through dangerous areas. It is keeping us blind to what is forty miles out from us," she looked at Laura who gave her a smirk, "I know these concerns are likely some you have already brought up yourself, but their concerns that I would want to address. I'm not going to sit here and tell you how to do your jobs. You each are experts in your field. We all want what's best for the town, and I never would have stepped in here, if the Sheriff wouldn't have asked me. It's easier to live day in and day out with everyone else and try to pretend that everything has gone back to the day before the outbreak. We all know though that danger is always there. You can close your eyes to it, but that doesn't mean it doesn't lurks right in front of you." She paused, her breathing heavy. Her words were the words she suspected Lee to say. She constantly had conversations with him in her head. She knew what he saw. She knew he saw weaknesses in the structure. "I'm young, but like you, I survived too, and that deserves some respect."

She felt a bit on edge. It was how she felt every time she got in the middle of a debate.

Tom came up behind her and patted her on the back, "She's got it in her. She will do the town fine."

Garrett rolled his eyes. "The cancer's getting to your brain. She's just a pet project, but hell, let's watch her fail," Garrett mumbled.

Tom shot him a glare and even James leaned over the table. "You need to put that attitude in check, son," the old man spoke before leaning back in the chair, "We should call a vote."

"Seconded," Laura grinned.

Tom sighed, "Who agrees that Clementine will be the next Sheriff of the Town when I become unable to hold the position?" He raised his hand. Tate followed right after. Vince gave her a smile before raising his hand. Surprisingly, Kelly kept her hand lowered, her lips whispering an apology to her.

Clementine began to shift uncomfortably. James hand rose, Garrett rolled his eyes, cursing something under his breath.

"She is a little spitfire. You have my vote, dear," Laura rose her hand.

"Five to two," Tom smiled, patting her hard on the back again. "Congratulation," he said, shaking her hand, "You have a seat at the table."

"This is a mistake," Garrett muttered under his breath, as Tom pushed her to the open chair next to him. She pulled it out and sat down at the table. It felt like the earth had just landed on top of her shoulders. She had just taken on the responsibility of so many lives. It was almost enough to shake anyone's confidence.

"The conversation has ended, Garrett. On to the next matter," Tom stated, not yet taking his seat. "Eagleton and it's Winter's Soldiers. We have a liaison outside from New Carlton. I suspect they are coming for our help, but before we hear them out, what is our intelligences telling us, Laura."

Laura went back to filing her nails. "I would know more, if someone would allow me to capture of their scouts. They are clunky and obvious. We could easily pluck one that has been dancing near our border."

Vince shook his head, "Please, can we not go into this again, some of us are expecting a baby any moment." The Asian man leaned his face into his hand at the table.

Laura stuck out her tongue at him before taking in her nails. "From where we are spotting their scouts, they are trying to determine our weakness. As we discussed last time, they are very focus on the hydro plant. I have no doubt if nothing is done, they will take aggressive force. I have also heard the results of Springfield. It's burned to the ground. The smoke we saw a month ago was what we had suspected. We manage to take in a few of the refugees and wounded, but most are lost. The Winter Soldiers have also taken control of the farm land. I suspect some of the people still working it, are victims of Springfield."

"God damn Nazis," Garrett growled.

"Have they made contact with us yet?" Clementine voiced, realizing afterwards, that maybe it wasn't her place to do so because everyone around the table turned their focus on her.

Tom stepped in, finally taking a seat in his chair, but he appeared antsy, unable to sit still, as if his body was moving with his thought process. "Not yet," he stated.

Laura coughed, "Actually, that's not true."

Tom went stiff and his dark eyes turned to her. "And when was this going to come to my attention?"

"Today, during this meeting. I only heard of it this morning," she responded casually, before she reached into her pocket, "Remember are good old friend Kevin?" She pulled out a letter and slid it across the table to Tom. "It seems exile has found him some new friends to play with."

Clementine watched with concern as Tom took hold of the letter. Kevin had been his best friend and circumstances had drove them apart. Tom picked up the letter, scanning through it first before reading it aloud.

"Tommy Boy, it's been ages. I see you're still running that shame of a town. Does Garrett still have that stick lodged half way up his ass? I have to say, I've upgraded. I finally have found people willing to do what is necessary to survive instead of play doll house like you fools do. We got a predicament, Tommy. I'm sure you'll understand. You don't have claim to that hydro plant, we need to work out a deal. We will give you three nights to meet us in Eagleton to discuss these terms. Gandalf has heard much about you, and I wouldn't want to disappoint him. See you in three nights, Tommy. Best, Kevin," Tom read the letter aloud calmly, though Clementine could sense his anger rising with each word.

He held it together compared to Garrett, who slammed his fist on the table. "That piece of shit! I told you idiots we should have killed him! Like a fucking cockroach coming back up to bite us in the ass! God fucking damn it!" Garrett threw the chair to the ground, pacing in the room.

Kelly voiced up, "That is a very nervous occurrence. He knows how our town operates."

"Yeah, the hell with a scout. They don't need one when they have an inside man," Vince muttered under his breath.

Tom stayed silent, gazing over the letter, a slight dread had come down upon the table. Clementine understood why the situation was not the best, but she didn't understand why they assumed the worse.

"This could be a good thing," she ventured, which caused Laura to laugh.

"Darling, please expand," the woman went, while Garrett kicked over his pot of tobacco.

"Kevin left two years ago," she started, "Yes, he's seen a lot of how we do things, he hasn't seen everything. We have made quite a few changes since then, a lot of upgrades. Him sending us this letter actually helps us more than them. We now know how much they know about us, and what they don't know about us. We can use their over confidence to our advantage." She spoke clearly. Everyone seemed to relax a bit as her words made sense. It wasn't the first time she had seen this happen. It usually occurred around a camp fire, not a conference table. She always could find a way to talk out a situation.

James let out a low whistle. "The girl makes a very good point," the old man said, "If Kevin hadn't of sent the letter, we never would have known he was there. Fools errand. I think we have another issue at hand. They want you to go to Eagleton."

Tom adjusted the rim of his glasses before he finally placed the letter on the table. "Yes, that is an issue."

"It's a trap. We can all agree on that," Vince stated.

Garrett in a huff was pulling up his chair. "Fuck em, what are they going to do, if we don't show. We got more man power then them," he plopped himself into his chair.

Laura gave him a deadpanned look, "We don't know that." She then turned back to the group, "I think this is an opportunity to get a glimpse into their iron curtain. They are inviting us inside, let's go have a peek."

"Tom, shouldn't go!" Kelly squeaked.

"He's dying, who gives a shit," Garrett mumbled under his breath, "Better to send a dying one, then a living one."

"Can you show some type of respect!" Vince shouted at him. Tom held up his hand to relax Vince's own temper.

Tom sat straighter in his chair. "Yes, I am dying, and yes, I agree this is a trap. They likely want to kill me in hopes of dismantling our leadership or ruin the group moral. Or Kevin actually believes a deal could be struck. To be honest, I would be fine sharing the power of the plant with another town. Eagleton, on the other hand," he shook his head. "I think Garrett makes a good point. I should go, see what they have to say. If it is a trap and I die, you already have leadership in place and you will know that there is no diplomatic solution. If I don't, there might be hope."

"That's outrageous!" Vince shouted.

"No, I don't like this idea," James stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I agree with James," Laura said causally, "No reason to commit suicide just because you see the finish line. Besides, we would be handing them our king piece on the chess board. It is poor strategy."

Clementine had already accepted losing Tom in six months. The idea of losing him even sooner made her heart ache, especially if they gained nothing from it. He couldn't be serious. She remembered Kevin. He was brash and brutal. He got rid of weakness. He had reminded her of Carver, which was one of the reasons she hadn't trusted Tom for so long. He had allowed Kevin to stay with them. She wasn't going to allow something so stupid. Even if Eagleton didn't plan on killing Tom, Kevin certainly did.

"I can go," she stated aloud, "I was a part of the Suicide Team for a reason."

"No," Tom stated bluntly, "We didn't just make you my successor to throw you to the wolves."

"Hold on a second, Tom," Laura stepped in, a sly smile crossing her lips, "I don't think it's a bad idea. She's still a kid, and from my sources tell me, the Winter Soldiers are brutal, but they don't like to hurt children. She might be able to actually get in and out with information we need."

Tom eyes narrowed behind his glasses, "I'm not sending her in, when they specifically asked for me."

Garrett smirked, "You're the one makin' her leader. She made the decision herself, why don't follow it."

"No, no one can actually think this is a good idea," he looked at the rest around the table.

"She is good out there," Vince stated, "She could handle it." Clementine flushed at the remark. It was the first time Vince had actually gave her a compliment even though she had worked under him for years.

James nodded in agreement, "I have heard what she has done in the field. They wouldn't expect her trained capability."

Kelly was biting her lower lip in thought. "I'm more nervous of the actual dialogue. Would she be able to speak with them without tipping us into war."

Clementine had always thought highly of Kelly. She was an intelligent doctor. This meeting was quickly changing her opinion. The woman must have thought she was an idiot.

"We should vote," Tate said his first words of the entire meeting, causing Tom's eyes to widened.

"You can't actually be agreeing with them?" Tom said in shock.

"Seconded," Garrett grinned, "Who agrees that Clementine should go to the meeting in Eagleton?"

The hands rose around the table, except for Kelly and Tom's. Tom looked around the table in panic. "You're not going to send a girl out to her death!" he slammed the table with a fist.

Laura yawned, "Tom the votes are against you. Even if you were to overrule, we have the votes to overturn."

Tom stood up from the chair, grabbing the letter. "You're going to get her killed," he snapped. Clementine watched as she saw Tom lose his own temper. The man burst through the double wide doors and out of the conference room, storming off, likely to his office. She had to admit her first Council meeting was not what she ever expected. Most of the people around the table, she had always seen as intellectuals who could stay calm under anything that turned their way. Since stepping in, she had seen more than one go into a complete fit. She guessed that was what happened when you tried to put a bunch of leaders into the same room.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked softly. She never imagined that the Sheriff didn't get his way. He always seemed so in control of everything. To think the council could have such sway and influence in the city as well.

Laura went back to her nails. "It's okay honey. Tom throws his fits. He'll be back. At least, Garrett has the balls to stay in the room when he acts like a child," she noted.

"God damn it, Laura, stop with those fucking nails," Garrett snapped at her.

Clementine turned back in her chair at the table. Everyone seemed to be waiting for something. "Are we supposed to stay here?" she asked curiously, not wanting to sound like an idiot, but she didn't understand what was happening.

"The meetings not adjourned, Clementine," Kelly said with a soft smile, though now Clementine knew that it wasn't out of kindness.

"He'll be back," Vince added and started leaning back in his chair.

A minute later, a man could be heard storming down the hall, he stopped right in front of the New Carlton liaison. "Freddy, right? Come on, we're ready for you," Tom bit out, waving the man to follow him into the room. Clementine didn't say anything. She didn't even know what to say. She could feel Tom's rage rolling off of him as he sat back down next to her, pointing the thin man to the center of the room. "I apologize for the delay. We have had business to sort through. I am the Sheriff of Town, and this is our Council. I received word that you would be coming to us with a message from New Carlton. I can't promise you will get the answer you desire, but we will listen. Go ahead," Tom explained, as everyone turned the focus to the thin man.

It appeared that they made him even more unhinged because he was twitching and shaking. "W-we-we,"

"Out with it," Garrett griped.

The small man jumped like a whip had cracked in front of him. He looked down at his shaking hands. Clementine frowned. Garrett really had no patience. "Freddy, we just want to hear your story," she said softly, giving him the same smile she had outside.

His eyes found hers, his shaking started to slow, but he continued to fidget with his hands. "We had been in a friendly trade with Springfield. I was in the town when it had happened," his voice laced with fear, "They-they popped out of the snow like Walkers, only they weren't Walkers. They swept through the city quickly, killing people with gun fire, using the nose to call on the Walkers that they hoped to finish off who was left…"

Everyone listened intently. Clementine couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe that evil like this could still exist and that it was so close to their doorstep.

"I-I-I only manage to survive by hiding in a shed that got covered with snow. I watched…" he started to choke up, "I watched as they died…and then I saw him."

"Saw who, son?" James asked before Garrett had another outburst.

"He was tall, covered with thick snow and a large fur hat. He had a long beard frozen over, and his snow covered body was painted in blood. I knew…I knew…he was why they were called the Winter Soldiers," the man started to tear up, "I thought they didn't see me. Then his eyes locked on mine. He came over and yanked opened the shed. He pulled me out like I was light feather. The only reason he didn't kill me was because of my New Carlton seal. He…he told me…he told me…to go back and my town and tell them what happened. To let them know that if they stood in we stood in their way, they would come for us next."

Clementine's hand had gone over her mouth in silent horror.

"New Carlton sent me to you…they are worried. They need the strength of the Northern Valley," he started to beg, "Please….Sheriff Matthews…"

Tom sat through the entire story silently, rubbing his chin with his hand. "New Carlton has always been good to us. You can tell Mayor Nelson that we know of the circumstances and are taking actions to resolve them."

The man dropped to his knees, crying, "Thank you, sir. Thank you so much. We don't have the strength. Someone needs to stop them. Thank you sir."

Tom waved his hand. "There is no need for that. Feel free to rest in our inn before you head back," he remarked. The man continued to thank him as he stood and left the conference room.

"Well fuck," Garrett said, kicking his shoes onto the table, "They got the other towns scared shitless. I'm sure New Carlton isn't the only town to hear of this."

Tom stood. "Clementine you leave tomorrow. Tate, you will go with her," he stated, "Meeting adjourned." Tom left the room without another word.

Clementine gaze followed him down the hallway. She had stepped into something horrific.

You've dealt with worse, Clem, Lee's familiar voice reminded her, and he was right, she had.

A ghost story was merely just a story after all.


	4. Chapter 4

The early sun broke over the Mountain peaks, slipping into the small town. Her hand ran down Buttercup's mane, running the brush through it. Her eyes were steady she groomed her in the silence of the morning. She could still hear the crickets singing their song, the early birds starting to join in. It was a brisk morning, which was the usual at such high altitude. Her scarf was wrapped over her mouth, and the hood of her purple sweatshirt pulled up and over her baseball cap. Once they started riding, the cold air would burn her cheeks if she didn't have protection.

Buttercup shook her head, flipping her hair back. Clementine smiled softly, "Gloating?" she asked, as she continued to brush her mane, "We all can't have pretty hair." She enjoyed these moments in the morning with Buttercup. The world seemed still and unmoving. She had learned to find joy in the small things and watching Buttercup show off her figure could always make her smile. It was what she needed before she ventured out into an unknown fate.

"Clementine," she heard Russell's voice behind her, and the brush stopped in its movements. She turned her head over her shoulder, glancing at him from under her scarf. He looked unhappy. His arms were folded over his chest. He was looking at the dirt, and he looked like he hadn't changed his shirt since yesterday. "This is stupid," he muttered. His words were short.

She shifted, turning to face him and giving Buttercup a calm pat on her nose. "Who told you?" she asked. She had hoped to leave with Tate unnoticed. She didn't like goodbyes. Goodbyes could be a self-fulfilling prophecy. She also never quite could comfort people when they started to cry. She would always stand their numbly until the people decided to run to someone else for comfort. She could be too blunt at times.

"Vince," he answered. He stepped towards her, his arm reaching out. "Don't do this," he asked or demanded. She wasn't certain.

She frowned, choking up on Buttercup's reigns. "Russell, I'll be fine," she sated before she started pulling her horse out of the stables.

Russell stayed planted in his spot, she noticed his jaw locking. She could see his frustration. Russell kept himself in check. "I know you will be 'fine' if this was normal," he stated.

"Nothing's normal," she said blankly, still moving her horse out of the stable. Once she had Buttercup situated at the exit of the stable, she patted her on the nose for support before moving to get on top of her.

She hadn't noticed that Russell had quickly closed the distance between them. He grabbed her wrist and whipped her body around. Her eyes widened and her lips gasped. "You're being stupid, Clem," he said calmly, his dark brown eyes locked onto hers. She caught the worry behind them. "There is no reason for you to risk your life over a political game the council is playing."

She jerked her hand away. "I'm not that shallow, Russell," she snapped, her eyes shooting daggers into his. Yes, she was used to people trying to protect her, but her protectors kept dying in the process. It always was her fault. They always died trying to save her. It was her turn now. She would protect this town.

His hand wrapped around, settling to the small of her back, without warning, he planted his lips partially onto her own and partially onto the scarf. She muffled into it surprised, as he held her against him, her other hand trying to keep a grip of Buttercup's reigns. It didn't last long. He broke it, his eyes once again locking with hers. She couldn't stop the confused expression that seemed dazed on her face. "I care about you, Clementine. Please stop trying to be stupid," he said seriously.

She blinked. She wasn't like Jess, where she could flirt and swoon. "Uh…I have to go," she said softly, pulling up her scarf and swinging her body onto Buttercup.

She could feel Russell's eyes on her, but she kicked the horse with the back of her heel, sending her off into a gallop. Her heart was racing at the same speed of the horse as she whipped through town. A flush of embarrassment was on his cheeks, as she went through the streets. Why were Walkers easy to deal with then boys? She pulled on her horse reigns as they reached the wall. She was early, but as her horse slowed, she leaned over her and pressed her cheeks against Buttercup's long neck, trying to steady her breathing with the horse. She liked Russell. She did. He was a friend, and even she could see him being more than friends. More than friends always died.

She heard the sound of spit hitting a pot. It caused her to jolt up to see Garrett coming down the ladder of the wall. He was always on the wall. She sometimes wondered if he even had a life outside of it. He snorted and rubbed his nose as he walked over to her.

"Don't fuck this up, kid," he muttered in annoyance, adjusting his pants.

She caught her breath, turning her gaze down to him. The last thing she wanted him to know was that she was uncomfortable with personal relationships. He would see it as a weakness, and he had already voted against her leadership. "I won't," she stated.

"Hm," was his only response before his turned with her to see another horse coming up the street to the wall. Tate was a big man, but he looked even more intimidating on a horse with two guns strapped to his back. "If you both die, can't say I'll miss you much."

"I'm sure some people think the same thoughts of you," she responded a bit sharper she meant too before she led her horse next to Tate. Tate didn't speak, but they locked eyes and nodded. "Open the door, Garrett."

Garrett spat a wad of spit to the ground before he turned back to the wall. "Open it up boys!" he shouted up, and the large doors opened to the journey ahead.

Eagleton was located on the neighboring mountain, their territories separated by the river that streamed between them. They kept their horses at a steady ride until they crossed the body of water. From there they moved into a slow walk. They would arrive in Eagleton by midafternoon based on the current pace. She patted Buttercup, as they slowly moved through the trail. She tried not to think about Russell or about the possible end results of this mission. She focused, rather, on the Winter Soldier Scouts she could hear hiding in the pines. Spending most of your life looking over your shoulder, made you keenly aware to when you were being watched, and right now, Eagleton was watching them. She suspected that the leader would already gotten word that the Sheriff was not in the party, and they were adjusting their plans. Buttercup spook when they heard a rustle. "Shh, it's alright," she said softly to the horse, as they moved forward.

If Clementine was honest with herself, there was a small part of her that was excited. She had never been to another town. She wondered how they had decided to protect themselves. She wondered the type of people she might meet, and if they were as large as their own group. She would then remind herself that these were the people who had destroyed another civilization.

She shook her head in disgust. The people must be monsters, similar to Carver's and Wellington's camp on only a larger scale. She flashed at the horrors that had taken place to escape, the people who had died.

Luke jumping in front of her taking the blow of the shot gun and his hot blood spraying all over her body.

She sucked in a sharp breath. She wouldn't put Russell in that situation or anyone else for that matter. She could fight her own battles now.

"It's up ahead," Tate spoke his first words of the day, and Clementine looked up as they reached the tree line of the mountain. What she saw left her speechless.

It was a town carved into the mountains that stretched to the top of the peak. She could only get a glimpse at how large it was because the brick clay walls they had built were taller than some she had ever seen. The structure itself looked like a castle. She knew Eagleton was a small town, but she never expected them to build it into a fortress. She could see men on top of the wall, their sniper rifles pointed in their direction. In front of the dense wall were large stakes taken directly from the forest around them, pointing in their direction. Some were unmovable corpses, others live walkers, and then she saw….the heads. She recognized one as Springfield's leader and suspected the others might have had a leadership role in Springfield. She tried not to let the image get to her.

As they rode into the clearing, the scouts that had been following them since they entered Eagleton territory came out of the trees, following them to the gate that would lead into the city.

She pulled the reign on her horse, slowly it to a stop outside the gate. She ignored the snipers. If they were going to shoot them, they would have done so already. Instead, she brought her focus on the scout that was walking up towards them.

"We come from Town. We are here on behalf of the Sheriff at your request," she stated clearly, even though her scarf still hid her mouth and nose.

The Scout was a burly man, with his own set of armed weapons. She watched him carefully for anything out of the ordinary. "Gandalf doesn't like strangers, especially strangers with weapons. Drop them now, and we might allow you in," the Scout explained, leaving Clementine confused. The man sounded like he was talking about himself in the third person.

Tate's body tensed. She understood. It made it more dangerous. She hated the idea of leaving her weapons. The plan, however, was not to go in guns blazing. They were here to talk, and luckily, anything could be made into a weapon if things got tight.

"Okay," she agreed. She pulled off the swords on her back, followed by a hatchet, the pistol at her side, the three knives on her other side, the metal wade strapped to the saddle, and the small pocket knife she kept in her pocket. She handed each off to the scouts.

"Shit," one of the scouts in the back spoke in response to the amount she had on her. Tate didn't have as much as far as quantity, but he had much larger objects, including a large axe, two automatic guns, a small gun, and a hunting knife. It took three scouts to carry all the weapons.

"Off the horses," the scout ordered.

Clementine swung herself off of Buttercup and Tate did the same thing. She caught Tate's glare as the people who seemed so small next to him. One of them jabbed their gun roughly into her back, and she gritted her teeth, moving forward.

The gates finally opened and they walked through. She had to give them credit for how they set up their town. It was obvious that Eagleton before the breakout had been a lodging area for those interested in mountain biking and hiking. It was a small town that had been added and built onto. There were row houses and they followed a steep winding path between them. She didn't see anyone on the streets, but she could feel the eyes coming from the windows. Everyone in town was watching them. She could sense their fear. Did they always live in fear? In the distance, she saw a large lodge that reminded her of the ski resort lodge she had held up in so long ago. They were pushed up the stairs and to the glass doors. One of the scouts opened it. "Go," he stated.

They walked into the lodge and saw a desk that had been used for hotel check in and check out. It would have been a beautiful place to visit she suspected before all of this, now each step made her more and more nervous. It was likely they would execute them and send their heads back to town or place them on the pikes outside as a warning. She pressed her lips together firmly, noting the small objects that could be used as weapons as they passed them. A lamp could knock someone out.

They were pushed into a large common area, filled with couches. There two men sat, staring them down. She knew one of them instantly.

"Tommy boy too much of a coward to come himself, so he sends a kid and the silent giant?" Kevin hissed, his finger resting on the trigger of a gun pointed in their direction. Kevin was the same age as Tom, but he had aged faster. His face was haggard and he had gone completely grey three years ago. He even wore similar big frame glasses, and in an early story Tom had told her, the reason they had become friends was because they were the only kids in their class that had needed glasses. They bonded. The biggest difference was the large slash that ran from his left lip to his ear lobe and the five o'clock shadow that just made Kevin look even older.

"You couldn't have actually thought he would show?" the other man spoke in a higher voice, tapping his chin. The only reason her eyes fell to him was because he was dressed so oddly. He wore a pristine black suit with a dark blue tie. He looked like he had been pulled out of the past and placed here. She had never seen clothing so straight and clean before. He had sharp features and a thin body. He didn't look like the army veterans they had heard about.

"I didn't think they'd send the rejects," Kevin bit under his breath.

"You don't think often," the man sighed.

"Robert," Kevin stated, still staring them down, "Kindly shut the fuck up."

Clementine took a step forward. Obviously, Kevin had snagged himself a leadership role in Eagleton, which was disappointing and made this more difficult. Kevin didn't want to work with reason. He had been wishing for their failure from the beginning. "I might be a child in your eyes, Kevin, but I am not the one that brought a personal grudge into territory negotiation," she said flatly.

Kevin growled in annoyance. "I never liked you girl. If you keep that little attitude up with Gandalf you won't have a tongue," he stated. He then rolled his eyes, "Why the fuck did he send you?"

Gandalf. There was that weird name again. She could only assume that was their leader, but if it was, where was he.

"Language, Kevin," the suited man commented.

Light laughter filled the room, and Clementine's entire body froze in true horror. Time stopped for her. She could feel the sweat dripping between her shoulder blades, the thick air coming in through her scarf, and the heaviness of her clothing. It hit her like a chill and shiver followed down her skin. She didn't believe in ghost.

She didn't believe in ghost stories.

"Ya'll know we're open speech here and all that shit. Save the prissy party for another time," the voice sounded in her mind and flashes of him came to the forefront of her thoughts.

His stupid jokes. His big dreams. His short temper. His ability to step up for her and face danger head on. How he made her smile. How he made her mad. His touch. His tears.

The letter in her pocket burned.

She felt like she was hyperventilating as his steps came up behind her. "A kid though…that's a new one," he commented softly to himself.

"I know how Tom thinks and this outrageous! He is putting salt in the wounds. He's fucking with us, Gandalf," Kevin bitched from the couch, but all she could focus on was his breathing behind her.

The cool kiss of the snow on her skin followed by his rough hand that filled her with heat.

"Hm," he grunted in thought behind her, and she could imagine even after all these years how his thick brows would furrow together and his lips would press in thought.

It was too late.

She couldn't stop herself, tears already threatened to slip from her eyes. She whipped around and slapped Kenny hard across the face.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so much Skylark & Secretist! You guys make me want to keep writing this! :)

* * *

The hotel room was completely adjusted, bed pushed up against the walls and the desks pulled out into the middle of the room. Large maps that were gathered from the brochure stand at the front desk were spewed open on the desks. Little items marked spots on the map, like a lose button, a nail, and a few rocks. Kenny stood over the maps, his arm underneath his elbow while his other hand cupped his bearded chin in thought.

"I will follow whatever you suggest, but strategically, we are outnumbered," an older man in his sixties who stood on the other side stated, pointing at multiple objects on the map. For an older man who had a grandchildren, he was in the peak of physical health. Kenny knew the man moved slower than some rambunctious twenty year old, but the guy had a mind like a vault. His moves were calculated and precise. In the five years he had known the man, he had become his most valuable resource.

"Shit," Kenny muttered, his hand went down and tapped on the table, as he took in his options, "We need that plant or were screwed for the winter. Fuck." He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"We've made it through the last," the old man noted.

Kenny shook his head, "Barely with the skin on our ass." He leaned down and moved two of the pieces. "We know the guard shift happens at midnight, we could sneak a scout in during the time, find another route into the plant. Hopefully the fucktards message will keep their eyes on us instead of what they have in their greedy hands already," Kenny growled out, "Valley of the North, bullshit. They take the electricity and the water and act like they dominate the county. I hate superior fucks like that."

"The difficulty won't be taking it over. It will be keeping it," the other man stated, "They are a large town."

"Distraction. Use it as a distraction, then cut the head off the body," Kenny stated, tapping at the town surrounded by mountain peaks.

There was a knock at the door. "Excuse me sir, the Northerners are here," a nervous boy said at the door. A smile caught Kenny's lip at the information. His finger tapped at the table again before he moved around it to look out the window to see if the infamous Sheriff was in presence. He suspected he wouldn't be. In ten years, Kenny had seen a lot of shit go down, a lot of people dying, and a lot of torn limbs. He learned that there were three types of people that survived this long, the sick psychopaths, the intelligent planner, and the scaredy cat who hid from everything. The more that he dealt with this Northern town, he knew the Sheriff was smart, and a man like that doesn't just walk into another territory unarmed and unprepared, unless they were already planning an attack on them. He would be more worried if the Sheriff was present. It would likely mean a surprise attack.

However, whoever the Northerners sent would be of value to the community. They wouldn't send a random shithead to possibly negotiate the deal. Kenny didn't like the 'diplomatic' approach. He tried talking things out with other groups, and he always got screwed. For that reason, he didn't expect to come to some type of resolution with this little rendezvous. If it came to that, great, if not, he had a backup plan.

The only thing he knew for certain was that they needed that hydro plant, and one way or the other, they were going to get it.

He looked down out of the window and saw a large black man with a stern expression and a small female…kid? Okay, not a kid, but definitely young. His brows furrowed as he watched the two get pushed up towards their lodge. He leaned his hand on the window above his head, as he tried to figure out why they would send a kid to negotiate with him. He couldn't see the girl's face, it was covered by a scarf, but she carried herself with pride. Hm, she seemed familiar, but that could just be his old mind playing tricks on him. They disappeared from his sight as they entered the building.

"What do you think, Harris?" Kenny asked, still staring at the window.

"It's an interesting choice for them. Kevin never mentioned the teenage girl. The other is a man called Tate, the body guard. They're trying to lower our expectations. It's a strategy I've seen in the battlefield. You send someone who appears weak, so you can catch them by surprise. I wouldn't underestimate her," the man spoke clearly.

"Yeah, you're right," Kenny noted, "It's not the first time I've seen a little girl kick some ass before." He could hear Kevin's bitchy voice from downstairs. God, that man was like a woman, never stopped yacking his trap. He finally turned around, growling, "We need to get a muzzle for that man."

Kenny went out of the room and headed down the stairs to the lobby where he already heard bickering between Bob and the idiot. The more he worked with people and the larger their group got, the more Kenny hated people. Kenny couldn't be too angry with them. Over all, everything was going well. He had the Northerners stepping where he wanted them, and soon he get the town powered up with stable electricity. He had done something that he thought Lee would even be proud of, though Lee would probably say he pulled this shit together out of his ass. It had worked though. He finally felt like he was protecting people. It took him ten years, with all the deaths and lost, but finally he got there.

He walked into the room, catching the tail end of some nonsense. The boys were so stupid. He laughed finding the whole conversation ridiculous. It was a new habit he was trying to get into. Laughing instead of losing his temper. "Ya'll know we're open speech here all that shit. Save the prissy party for another time," he remarked, moving forward and taking in the two Northerners. The big one could do the most damage physically, but he had taken larger walkers out then him.

His eyes then fell to the girl next to him. She was small. He didn't expect her to be that difficult to take out if it came to that. Harris made a good point, though, she was probably here to lower his guard. Or maybe they knew that he would know that they brought her hear to lower his guard, so he would tense instead. Ah, fuck it, he couldn't get into thoughts like that. It would turn his mind into tangle string.

"A kid though…that's a new one," he mumbled as he came up behind her. Kevin was squealing again, but he ignored it. There was something about this girl that was nagging his mind. He just couldn't place it.

"Hm," he grunted.

It took him by surprise. The kid was quick. He didn't even have enough time to blink as a flash of pain hit his cheek, causing his head to whip to the side. The sound of her hand against his face echoed in the room, and he could hear the guns from his men cocking back and pointing directly at the girl. He hadn't considered the Northerner's to take the first attack. They were selfish isolationist, but maybe this was there plan to begin with. Infiltrate and take out the leader. His jaw locked in anger and his head jerked back to face the girl. He caught her arm when she tried to hit him again. It was only then, did their eyes lock.

The anger fell from his face to absolute bewilderment. He knew those eyes, those soft brown eyes with bits of yellow in them, how they got darker when she was angry or upset. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It had been six something years, and here she was all grown up, with some stupid scarf covering her pretty face.

He caught sight of a tear slip from her eyes, and he broke out of his daze. "Clem…" he whispered.

"You-you…left," she bit out, anger seeping through her voice. Her body felt like it might fall apart. She thought he was dead. Here, he was in all his usual Kenny attitude. She could feel the tear slip down her face. She needed to get a hold of herself. This wasn't time or place for her emotions to slip to the surface.

His entire body felt immensely heavy like god had decided to take a shit on him for laughs. He remembered that night, and he felt such terrible shame. He'd done something so terrible that it haunted him for years after. He sometimes would tell himself that she had seduced him….but it was such bullshit. She had been a little girl. He should have stopped. He had done the only right thing to do at that time. He had to protect her from himself, even if it meant leaving.

"Boss?" Kevin griped, "Can we shoot this bitch?"

He dropped her hand immediately and turned to look at the room. He finally noticed that five of his men were pointing weapons at Clementine and the big man next to her was so tense, he could break a knife with his arm.

"No, put them down," he ordered, "Now." He then grabbed Clementine's forearm and yanked her with him out of the room.

Clementine eyes widened as she was pulled in the direction Kenny wanted. A flood gate of emotions overwhelmed her. She needed to get control of herself. She had trusted this man. She would have given her life for this man. And he had just left her. He had left her and started his little city that was attacking innocent people.

Tate stepped forward and growled, "She doesn't move without me."

Kenny was about to release a lip lashing at the random Northerner, but Clementine spoke first, her voice calmer then it had been moments before, "It's okay, Tate."

The man backed off, and Kenny ripped her out of the room, through the lobby and down a hallway, before pushing her into a swing door of the kitchen. It was empty and dusty as it always was. The cabinet doors open like they had been raided, pots and pans laying out on the counter and knives missing. They used parts of the lodge and the kitchen was never one of them.

He let go of her and started to pace around the kitchen, kicking the pots and pans that got in his path. He caught Clementine winces each time the pot or the pan would bang against the surface, but he couldn't stop himself. He didn't know what to say to her or how to say it or how to apologize or how to even begin to comprehend that she was on the opposite side, that she worked for the Northerners. How do you begin to have a conversation like that? How the fuck do you ask someone how they've been after six years after you did something like that to them?

Clementine watched him throw his tantrum with blank eyes. Something had changed between them. She didn't know what, but something had. She yearned for his approval like she always had, yet she was conflicted with this inward hate for what he had done for her and this happiness to see he was still alive. She calmed her emotions, crossing her arms over her chest. He didn't to get a hold of himself. She couldn't be the more mature one in the room.

He noticed her arms crossing over her chest and felt her eyes piercing at him. He frowned. He hated that look. It could destroy a man's soul. It was the 'what the hell are you doing look'. He finally stopped his pacing and turned to her, "Don't give me that look, Clementine." He heard her sigh, and she ripped down her scarf finally revealing her face. She really had grown into a beautiful woman, but he always knew she would.

She felt defeated. "Kenny, what do you want me to say?" she asked him in a tired voice, "I thought you were dead."

His features softened, and he rubbed his hand over his face and beard. "Fuck," he stated a loud, the only thought he could voice. "I can't believe this happening again." It felt like he was looking at a ghost again, just like he felt when he saw her again those years ago. At that time, it had been a joyous reunion….now, there felt like there was so much distance between them.

"You're the one who keeps running away," Clementine said bluntly. She didn't understand his frustration. She wasn't the one to blame. He had caused her pain, not the other way around.

She had the same cut throat attitude that she had when she was younger. It would scare even adults. It scared him at times how serious she could be. "You know why I had to leave," he defended. She was blaming him for everything, but it was for her best interest. He didn't want to leave her, he had to.

She shook her head, a small sarcastic smile appearing on her lips, as her eyes fell to the floor. He was so ridiculous. "I've had a long time to think over what happened. I was mad at what you did. Then I realized I wasn't mad at you for…that. I was mad because it made you leave. Then I blamed myself. I blamed myself for you leaving," her voice was soft, almost fragile. Her heart pinching in her chest as the memories came fresh to her mind like ripping off a ban-aid. He didn't understand. He didn't understand what it was like after he left.

"Clem, I told –" her hand went up, in a silent gesture for him to stop. His body felt heavy. He told her, not to blame herself. He told her that it wasn't her fault. It was his stupid fault.

"I know. I know it wasn't my fault," her eyes narrowed, as she finally went to look at him again. She took a step forward, "I'm not the one who made a kid think they were special." She poked him roughly in the chest, and took another step towards him, forcing him to take a step back. "I'm not the one who promised to protect that kid," she poked him again, "I'm not the one who talked big dreams of the future, promising they'd make it." She took another step forward, his back hitting the high counter of the kitchen. "I'm not the one who brought such hope to a little girl in need of a guardian only to rip it away from her because he fucking got scared." Her finger held pressed against his chest, as her eyes bared into him.

He got it. Clem was mad. Hell, he would be too. But then the word scared echoed in his mind, and it snapped his sympathy cord in half. His jaw locked, and then he grabbed her hand, pulling it back and away from his chest. "Scared, little lady?" he growled and forced her back, "Don't know what they've been teachin' you up in the North, but you're not thinking too clearly." He kept his grip tight on her wrist. "I did what was best for you."

She didn't back down though. She had known Kenny for a long time. They had meant in the very beginning of all of this. She watched him, knew how he reacted. She would never step down to him. She would never step down to anyone who she knew was wrong. Kenny and Lee had taught her that. "What's best for me? Or what was best for yourself?" she hissed.

Her chin tilted upwards, and her eyes stayed locked with his. Her lips were mere centimeters away from his. It was painfully distracting, and he hated how she always managed to have this power over him. He looked down at her face, the way it had matured. Her lips had become fuller. Her features more define, yet soft. God damn it, why did she have to grow up to be pretty.

It took her a moment to realize how close she had gotten to him. His body almost touched hers, and she could remember how strong those hands were. She remembered what it was like to be in their grip, and how it felt for him to hug her to feel his heat on hers. She swallowed thickly.

He needed air, and immediately let go of her, pulling himself away. "You're not being fair, Clem," he said through a deep breath, trying to get a hold of himself. He couldn't be that close to her.

Fair? Was he joking? The cool air came out of nowhere as he bolted away from her, as he always did, always running. "Life's not fair, Kenny!" she shouted at his back.

His hand turned into a fist. "I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry for fucking everything up!" he truly was sorry for it. He lived with the guilt of what he did to her and then he lived with the guilt of leaving her. He never knew if she would live or not. Part of him, always thought she might have died, and he mourned for her, and his stupid choices. God, he fucked up most good things, and right when he thought he would finally do something right for his town, this shit was dropped on him.

As he shouted the words, her body relaxed. She could still feel the anger tingling in her body. It didn't matter. There was no point in wasting energy being mad at him. The past was in the past. Neither of them could go back and change it. They had to accept it. Clementine had spent years trying to accept it. It just had hurt so much to accept the fact that she would never see Kenny again, and yet here he was, standing right in front of her, like a man too stubborn to die. "It's okay…I forgive you," she said sincerely. He had been a god to her when she was younger, so when he had left her, it had destroyed her to the core. She realized now that Kenny was just a man, a very flawed man.

Kenny's eyes turned up to her, hearing her words loosen the strangling guilt on his neck. He could feel the grip linger like a bad taste, but it wasn't suffocating anymore. He nodded softly. He felt a lost for words, taking in her appearance again. He couldn't get over how grown up she was. She looked like a full fledge woman. "You look like you're doing well, Clem," he remarked. Her clothes weren't as dirty. She wasn't covered in blood or guts. She looked good.

She almost laughed. All these years, and he starts with that. She looked down at herself and shrugged. "I get by. I'm a survivor, remember?" she smirked at him.

He laughed, "Oh yes, I know." She would outlive all of them at this point. He suspected she was fairly good with a weapon now and likely didn't need anyone taking care of her. "I can't believe we found each other again," he shook his head in disbelief and awe, "I swear Lee gets a kick out of this."

Lee's name always caused her to pause. She spoke to him so often in her head, she often forgot that others had a special place for them. Sometimes she liked to believe Lee was he own special person. She changed the subject instead. "I can't believe how thick your beard is," she laughed softly.

He reached up and touched his beard, a smile on his lips. "It give me that mountain man look that I heard kids think is all the rage," he teased.

"I didn't realize you were into style and fashion," she played along, easily falling into the past.

"We all can't have that spitting hat of yours. I bet all the girls are jealous," he laughed, tapping the top of her hat lightly.

She rolled her eyes, a smile still on her lip. "I've been told it makes me look hot," she said, adjusting her hat after the tap.

He hesitated for a moment. Something about someone calling her hot made him uncomfortable, like someone riling through your room when you were away. "Who says that?" he asked, curiously.

She still thought they were playing around, smile still on her face as she shrugged, tapping his own hat. "Boys. I'm quite popular," she giggled, a flush crossing her cheeks as she realized how ridiculous she sounded.

It unsettled him. His stomach basically doing a flip. He reached out and cupped her cheeks, running his thumb across her skin as if analyzing her for damage. "You're not letting them touch you, right?" he asked.

It would have been funny, if the statement wasn't so outrageous. Her eyes narrowed on him. "Kenny, you're not my dad," she deadpanned.

His eyes widened, and he pulled his hands away like he had touched a burning pot. "I worry about you, kid. That's all," he remarked.

The kitchen door opened, revealing the pointy man in the suit. "Gan, I apologize for interrupting. We all assumed this negotiation would be taking place with the entire group," the man leaned against the door, with a judgmental look.

Kenny frowned, sending the man a glare. "Robert, if I wanted your idiotic blabbering, I would have asked for it. Get the fuck out," Kenny's voice was dark, darker then she had ever seen before. It was a voice of a man in control.

The man nodded and quickly ducked out of the kitchen. Kenny then turned to her with a full grin, "I'm so happy to see you, Clementine." It was a complete one eighty from what she had just seen. He ran his hands through his hair. "I just can't believe you're here. I have so much to tell you."

But the door opened again, and both their eyes turned to it. It was a short man. "S-sir?"

"What?" Kenny growled in annoyance. He never thought it would be so difficult to finish a conversation with a friend he thought had died.

The boy jolted back. "Sorry sir…you-you're Rose, she's looking for you," the boy responded.

Clementine perked up. Rose? Who was that?

"Oh shit," he said with worry, "Is she okay?" He left her side and went to the boy.

"Yes, sir," the boy answered, "She just woke up."

Clementine watched as Kenny smiled. She always liked Kenny's smile. It reminded her of a boy who had seen Christmas for the first time. It always made her forget where she was, and it just made her want to smile. This time…this time…she felt something eating at her.

He turned to her, "Clem, I got to go, but I'll be back quicker than glue on horse. My people will get you and your 'buddy' set up in a room here. You good?"

She nodded, the feeling getting worse. She wished she could push it away. "Yes, that's fine," she answered.

"Great, see ya later, darling," Kenny gave her a smirk before leaving out the kitchen door.

She stood in the empty kitchen, her fingers playing with the edge of her sleeve. She knew she should be researching or looking for clues about Eagleton. She was here for a reason. It wasn't supposed to matter that she had found Kenny.

Why then was there only one thought that kept replaying in her mind?

'Who's Rose?'

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the weird POV shifts. I just reread this chapter and I'm catching how choppy the shifts are. I started off this chapter writing the whole scene from Kenny's POV and then I realized, man, I really want everyone to know Clems thoughts on all of this, so I went back through and added them, but it made the whole chapter less smooth. I might rewrite it later, but want to get to the next chapter, so that will be added to my to-do list.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank ya'll so much for the reviews! It's great to see I'm not the only KennyClem fan. I thought I was a lone wolf on this front. Torue0711 - Yes, lots of questions! One of them, I know will be answered here. The others I'm keeping stored away. hehe. Redread - Thank you so much! It is unique! But I wish more people were into the pairing. I would love to read other fanfics about it beside the Cluke blah. Harlequince - That was my favorite scene too! I reread it so much. It's so simple, but powerful. Very similar to Clem. And thank you! I'm happy I've converted someone to the pairing! Guest - Thank you! The plot will only get more intense! I hope I keep you on the edge of your seat. DatFanFicReader - *wink* Yes, that will come, without a doubt, but it's so much fun to tease until it comes. :) Thank you again!

* * *

The back of a gun butted into her spin, pushing her forward into one of the lodge's rooms. She stumbled partially forward before regaining her balance and shooting the random guard a glare. The guard slammed the door shut completely ignoring her. She heard it lock. If this was what Kenny meant by "get you set up", he could have just been honest, and said "put you in your cell".

It was a boldface reminder that she was in Eagleton with no weapons and now a locked door. She had to stop thinking of her old friend. He had greyed a bit more in the years from age or stress, she couldn't tell. His beard was the same as she remembered, and with the new black patch he wore over his bad eye, he almost looked like a pirate. She smiled to himself at the thought of pirate Kenny. It wasn't that Kenny was a beautiful man like Tommy, who had women swooning over him. Kenny had a rough appearance, but he looked like a man's man, someone strong enough to protect you from any danger. He had looked good, and the thought caused red to cross her cheeks. She rubbed her hands over them, as she turned around to look over the prison they had put her in.

Tate was sat on the bed, his large hand cupping his chin, and he looked to be in thought. There were two double beds in the room, a desk, and a counter that had a television set. Everything looked like it was covered in dust, not being used in years. She suspected this room had not seen many travelers since the outbreak. It would be comfortable for a night, but neither her or Tate had any plans to stay any longer.

"How do you know him?" Tate's smooth low voice asked, finally pulling from his thoughts. Her body went stiff at the question. She knew she had let her emotions get the best of her. She wished she hadn't. If she were to become the next Sheriff of town, she couldn't act like a little girl anymore, and based on Tate's expression, he was uncertain in her ability to handle the current circumstances.

"We met at the very beginning," she answered softly. "We were together for a year and half, and then we were separated. Two year later our paths crossed again," her body felt heavy as she remembered the time at the ski lodge. She had felt so happy. She walked over to the window.

Tate watched her carefully, his hands folding together over his legs, "What happened?"

She sighed and looked up at the high peak of the mountain. "What always happens…mistakes. He ended up leaving the group, and I never saw him again…until now," she answered.

Tate grunted in understanding. They all had their own stories of the first couple years. They were the worse, more people died during that time, everything was chaos, and you only hoped to survive that day. Things were still bad, but they had adopted.

"Clementine, he is not your friend anymore. He's the Leader of Eagleton and the Winter Soldiers," he spoke behind her.

She closed her eyes, fiddling with the sleeve of her purple sweatshirt. She remembered the shaking man from New Carlton. His story had been horrific. Had it really been Kenny who had threatened him and walked through a town, watching it burn? Kenny had no problem taking violent actions. The sound of the crowbar cracking into Carver's skull was still as vivid as if he had happened yesterday. But Carver had been a terrible man. Kenny had done the right thing. He would only had ended up chasing them down if he hadn't. Why then would Kenny kill an entire town? She just never imagined the monster leader of Eagleton to be him…

"I will handle it. Don't worry," she stated.

She could feel Tate's worried eyes on her. "I have no doubt you will make the right choice," he answered.

She suspected that they would be in town for at least a night. She looked down. They were two stories up. It was a drop. They would need something strong to drop one of them down. They could use the night to determine exactly what Eagleton was planning. "Do you think the sheets of the bed would hold, if we climbed down them?" she asked quietly, to make certain the guard outside the door wouldn't hear.

"They would hold you," the larger man smirk, catching onto her idea.

"Good," she smiled. They would have to wait until the sun went down. She looked up to it. It was still high in the sky. Based on its position, they had about three more hours of sunlight. The first hour had passed fairly uneventful. Clementine had eventually moved to the bed and laid her head down. She didn't sleep. She rarely ever slept when she was outside of town. She stared mindlessly at the ceiling. Tate was fiddling with the television. He had a good hand for mechanical things.

The door unlocked and they both turned to look at the possible intruder. It was the same boy who had interrupted Kenny and her conversation. His brown hair disheveled and his hands shaking on a gun that he held close to his chest. "M-miss, Gandalf wants speak with you. Can you come with me?" he asked.

Clementine rolled her legs off the bed and stood. She gave Tate a nod before she went to the boy. "Lead the way," she said, following the nervous kid. She followed him down the stairs. There were quite a few guards with guns in the building. She wondered if the was always the case or if they were only here because of her. She felt like someone was watching her as she came down the stairs. She quickly found the source. It was the man they called Robert, standing in his straight suit in the doorway to living area. When their eyes met, he smirked. She felt a chill by the look, but she didn't break away until they passed by him. He trusted Kenny. The men Kenny decided to put around himself on the other hand.

The boy lead her outside and along the porch. The uncomfortable feeling the other man had given her disappeared in seconds when she saw Kenny's relaxed form on a bench. He had a pocket knife in his hand and was wedeling a small piece of wood. He looked up when he saw movement and gave her a smile that made her forget that she was in Eagleton. She smiled back at him.

"Take a seat, kid," he nodded next to him.

She did as he asked and sat down on the bench. It felt so weird to be seating next to him again after all this time. She felt like she might be dreaming, and she would wake up. Here he was. A big puffy jacket, a calm green sweater, dirty jeans, and his usual brown white necklace. She almost wanted to reach out to touch him to double check that he was actually there, but she kept her hands folded in her lap. She didn't realize she was staring until Kenny gave her a smirk, "What not as pretty as I used to be?"

She flushed, her eyes jumping to her hands. She felt embarrassed, and she hated he could so easily make her feel this way, so young. "It's weird," she whispered.

Kenny laughed, "You're tellin' me, darling." She felt his hand pat her on the shoulder, and she turned to look at him again. He looked so happy. "It's a good thing, a real good thing. Got appreciate it cause good things like this don't happen often," he grinned, his hand slipping from her shoulder and moving back to his wooden craft. "How'd you get up in the North?" he asked her, his voice had lost a bit of his joy, but he sounded honestly curious.

She watched as he carved into the wooden object. It looked like he was making a small carving of a bear. "After Wellington, it was just Christa, Taylor, and I….we came across a large group, and that's when we met Tommy who had a dream of a safe haven…." She paused, not knowing how much to say. After all, Kenny was technically her enemy. "He's a good guy, Kenny," she said softly, and she noticed how Kenny stopped in his wedeling.

He pocketed the knife and the craft. His hand took hers, and her eyes widened as he pulled her off the bench with him. "Come on kid, I want to show you a true safe haven," Kenny kept his hand wrapped around hers as they moved off the patio. It caused that strange sensation to crawl on her skin. She missed his hands, but as she went to give it a squeeze, his hand slipped from hers. She tried to ignore her disappointment.

They walked down the path from the lodge to the town's center. It was not like when she had first walked through. There were people outside mingling on the street. She saw activities happening on the shop, and she even saw a kid running to his father who must have just gotten back. It felt extremely similar to her own town, except there quite a few more armed guards all over the place. "You see Clem, we got everything here," he started talking, pointing at different stores as they passed, "We have a seamstress, a blacksmith, a market, even got a bar." He smirked, and gave her a glance.

Eagleton was more condense, but Kenny was right. They had the same things that they had implemented. "It's really nice, Kenny. How did you do it?" she asked. If she would have lived in this town, she never would have known how evil and maniacal the Winter Soldiers were. She would have been happy, which is why none of it made sense.

"One day at a time. It took a lot of fighting, but finally convinced folks our best option for survival was at higher altitude. Get a mountain to do half your work and then build a wall to do the other half. Hell, walkers are hardly our worries these days," he laughed, "Never thought I'd be able to say that." She understood exactly what he meant. In the beginning, walkers were a constant worry. Now, the town was fully protected from them and even if a heard were to come through, they had the defenses in place to take them. There concerns these days were food, medicine, and…cities like Eagleton.

She took in the town and the people. They all appeared happy. "Come on darling, I want to show you my pet project," Kenny gave her a playful smile, and it was hard not to smile in return. She always loved his carefree attitude at times. He had the talent of becoming serious at a moments notice, but knew how to enjoy the small joys that this life offered.

"Alright," she said following him through the buildings until they reached the edge of town. There in the grass sat a red car with a white convertible top. It looked old. The paint scratching off in some places, and there was an obvious dent in one of the doors.

Kenny held his hands out like he was presenting a prize buck. "1948 Ford Deluxe Convertible," he announced, "Can't find babies like these everywhere."

She laughed softly at how proud he was of the car. She had learned as she got older that boys really liked cars. She never quite understood why. Some of them made a lot of noise that only drew walkers, and she never could really tell the difference between them. "It looks like a junk car," she remarked.

Kenny's hand went to his heart like he had just been shot by an arrow. "Kid, you're killin' me," he said, walking towards her and grabbing her hand again, pulling her around to the passenger seat. He opened the door and brought her hand to the leather. "Do you feel that?" he asked behind her, his hand on top of hers as he lead it up and down the seat.

Her heart had picked up in her chest without her permission, as she became acutely aware of his body pressed behind hers and his breath on her lobe. She certainly felt something. She nodded, "Leather?"

She didn't need to be looking at him to know he was rolling his eye. "It smooth. It's been worn, but it hasn't been replaced since this car was built. You know how rare that is?" he said, finally letting go of her. "Take a seat," he suggested. She definitely wasn't understanding the value, but everyone had hobbies. She sat in the passenger side of the car, and he shut the door for her. She looked at the glove compartment and then the stick shift. It looked like a normal car to her. She then looked up and watched Kenny walk around the car to the driver's side. He opened the door and got in.

His hand went to the driver's wheel and he turned part of his body to face her. "It's not up and running yet. I'm working on it, but when it is, this baby will purr," he smirked, patting the wheel.

She gave him a deadpan look. "The only usefulness I see in a car is how fast it can go," she stated. It seemed like an okay car, but it looked slow.

He shook his head. "Me being from Florida and all, people like to make cracks that I'm close minded and shit like that, but Clem, that statement…that beats all my narrow minded nonsense," he said, he ran his hand along the dash like he was petting it. "A lot of things make up a car, and this one's a beaut."

"If it can't get you from point A to point B, what's the point? That's all I'm saying," she said with a shrug, but the smile kept appearing on her face. Kenny was being ridiculous. It was just a car.

He shook his finger at her, and then tapped her nose. "No, it's the experience," he answered and reached over to her opening up the glove box. He pulled out the keys. He put the key in the ignitions, not fully starting it, but the lights came on. "Look at this, it even had an old tape from back in the fifties," he reached to the tape consul and pressed play. Elvis Presley's Hound Dog started to play out of the stereos, and Clementine tensed as the car started to rock with music.

She had heard people sing and play guitar, but she couldn't remember the last time she actually heard music from a source that wasn't a human or instrument. She slowly relaxed as she realized this wasn't a trick. She had never heard of the song, but it was upbeat. She looked at Kenny who was rocking his body with the beat. He gave her a wink when their eyes met, and she flushed. "You gotta losen up Clem," he remarked, "You're way too young to be this much of a stiff."

"I'm not a stiff," she frowned at him, "I just do more useful things with my time." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Kenny's brow rose, "Oh? Like what?" he smirked, taunting her.

She wasn't going to let Kenny win this one. She did fun things too. What did she do for fun? She had to do something for fun. She looked around the car and outside, trying to pull anything to mind. Her eye caught sight of a tree. "I…I uh climb trees?" she ventured, and almost facepalmed herself for how stupid that sounded. "And I…dance on occasion," she tried to save herself.

She could see Kenny laughing at her, and she shot him a glare. He held his hands up like a don't get mad at me expression. "Those sound…like very useful task," he smirked and got out of the car.

The song had switched over to Jailhouse Rock. She leaned over to his side when he got out. "Where you going, Kenny?" she asked and watched as he walked back around the car to her door. He opened it up, grabbing her hand and pulling her out and against him. She gave him a confused look. The car was still on playing the music. "What are you doing?"

He swung her body out and then twirled her before pulling her back in. "We're dancin', since you're such a little pro," he smirked, and she wanted to knock that smirk off his face.

"I am a pro," she said softly, but she frowned and became focus in doing a good job, as his hands and feet led her in a fast pace dance in the grass. To be truthful, she rarely ever danced, and it was taking her full effort not to step on her feet, as he forced her into a twirl again. When she came back, her foot caught with her other one, and she tripped over herself, falling into his chest. He paused in the movement for a brief second, before his other hand slowly moved to the small of her back. The song switched over again to Are you Lonesome Tonight. The song was much slower and his movements were slower.

She adjusted himself in her hold and he swayed her hips back and forth, leading her around the grass. Her hand was still on his chest, as her eyes turned up to look at him. Her breath felt caught in her throat, as she finally noticed how close she was to him.

_Are you lonesome tonight? Do you miss me tonight? Are you sorry we drifted apart?_

She heard the smooth voice sing from the car. Her fingers curled into his sweater when their eyes met. It was almost too overwhelming to be this close to him. She couldn't understand why. Did he feel like this too? He just made her feel so many emotions that she always tried to keep locked and buried away. She hadn't notice, but they had stopped moving. They stood there in the field, staring at each other. Her breathing had become heavy. If she lifted on her toes, she could…kiss him.

"Ken?" a voice called out, shattering the glass world that had surrounded them. Kenny broke out of a trance, and let go of her instantly. She felt so unstable, she almost fell, but caught a hold of herself. She turned to the voice and caught site of a woman walking towards them. Her auburn hair was pulled up into a bun. She had a tan complexion that was hidden under a long dark blue dress. The woman had extra weight, but she wore the weight well, but what really caught her attention was her large belly that was underneath her dress. She was pregnant.

"Rose, what are you doing up?" Kenny went to her side, grabbing the woman's arm and supporting her up.

Rose? This was Rose?

"I wanted to meet your friend," she answered, "You've talked so much about her." The woman gave Clementine a smile, but she could see in her eyes that she was suspicious.

"You shouldn't be up. The sickness and the baby," Kenny said sternly.

"Oh hush, I'm fine right now," she said, the woman's eyes never leaving Clementine, "Now introduce me to your friend."

Kenny sighed in frustration before turning to Clementine, "Clem, this is Rose. My gal."

My gal….

Clementine had felt painful experiences. She had been shot and stabbed, and even broken a bone at one point. This moment…it was ten times worse than all of it put together. It felt like someone had come to her chest and decided to carve out her heart, throw it to the ground, stomp on it, and watch it bleed pathetically. It was so brutal, she had force herself to stay emotionless.

With a deep breath, she forced a smile and responded, "Hi, I'm Clementine."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for delay! This weekend was a little too much fun for me. Thank you everyone for the reviews! I'm so happy everyone likes the writing. I know there are grammar and spelling mistakes, and I apologize for those. I don't have a beta, and I usually don't reread through until after it's posted up. And yes, oh Rose, it broke my heart to write it, but let's be honest, does anyone see Kenny being single for 6 years? The guy constantly seems to have some random lover. Anyways, next chapter, hope you like!

* * *

He didn't know what the hell he was doing. He even wished his crazy mother was here to slap some sense into him. Why did he think pulling the kid into a dance was a good idea? She was seating there all serious, and the idea of Clementine not having a bit of fun, really irked him. He knew she grew up in this world, but that was no reason for everything to be so serious. He felt proud when he caught her smiles and enjoyed the way she seemed unstable in the dance movements. If only she wouldn't have fallen into him. There wouldn't have been a problem. He wouldn't have felt her hand gripping into his chest or her breathing against the base of his neck as she pulled up to look at him. He wouldn't have felt this desire to pull her closer, and his hands doing just that without his permission. She was still so young, too young for him. Her lips had opened almost begging him to take them.

What the hell was he doing? He cursed inwardly, as he helped Rose up the hill to the lodge. He could hear Clementine shuffling behind them. She had gone quiet after the introductions had taken place. He never knew what she was thinking when she got like that. The girl held her emotions back like a Hoover Dam, not giving anything away. Kenny, on the other hand, had his jaw locked in frustration.

Everything was getting so fucked up.

The North was going to be an easy situation to solve. Have some of his top folks sneak into the plant tonight, and devise a plan of attack. They would wait until the North people left with the supposed 'negotiated terms' and then attack the plant, taking it over while the North bickered about the terms. They were even considering, dropping bio chemical disease into one of the Northerner's bags, set to go off with a timer. It would have been easy. The Northerners were a bunch of stuck up isolationist. He never thought Clementine would be in their party.

Now, he had to completely rework his plan. They would have to only take over the plant, but if they did so, Harris was right, keeping it would be downright impossible. He didn't want to destroy Clementine's home. If he could convince her to stay in Eagleton, everything would be perfect.

Everything, except for this intense desire to be next to her, hear her thoughts, protect her from anything and everything. He blamed it first on the year he had spent doing just that. She might not be a little girl anymore, but he wanted to make certain safe, safe and happy. However, the more time he spent in her presence, he became acutely aware of how fascinated he was by her. Everything she did made him want to know more of the why behind it. He wanted to hold her, touch her skin, press his body against her, god, he needed to stop. She was under half his age, and the fact that he hadn't controlled himself back then still haunted him to this day. Even if he did make a move, she likely found him old and disgusting. He wouldn't blame her.

"Ken, you're squeezing my hand too tight," Rose spoke next to him, and his tight features turned to surprise. He immediately loosened his grip, glancing at Rose's suspicious face. He had met Rose five years ago with Bob. They were from New York City. They both had a high class wealth that stuck to them even in this type of world. Bob with his fancy suits, and Rose with her elegance. It hadn't been love at first sight or any shit like that. He actually never thought a fancy lady like Rose would be interested in him, but as she told him later, Kenny was quite dense when it came to the romance department. He only realized her interest a year and half ago, when she had kissed him. She was quite a gal. Intelligent and witty. He liked her for sure, but he never planned on having kids again. When he found out she was pregnant it shocked the living fuck out of him. He was angry at first until he thought of a little one running about. He knew then that he had to create the safest place for his little gal or son to grow up in.

"Sorry darling," he answered, as he lead her up to the lodge, "You really should be getting back to bed."

"I've been in bed all day. Conversation would be delightful," she answered, "I would like to chat more with your little friend."

Kenny nodded. He had learned a long time there was no point in arguing with Rose. She always got what she wanted. "She's a great gal," Kenny answered, helping Rose up the stairs of the lodge. He glanced back at Clementine who was behind them, staring at the ground. She hadn't said a single word. What was going on with her?

"Clem, you're about to have one of the best dinners you've had in years." Kenny smiled at her, "We got the latest hunt in."

Clementine watched as grass and road slipped under her feet. She felt defeated. She only kept moving out of will power. It had been a slap of reality. He couldn't think Kenny had been in this town waiting for her to appear again. Of course, he had a girl. Of course, he had wanted to start a family. It was so silly for something so simple to bother her. She had so many things to do. She had to protect the town. She couldn't be getting upset over her old friend's relationships. After all, the thought that he would ever go for her had been a foolish thought. Kenny was much older than her, and when…they had done something in the pines, the man had been so disgusted by her that he had run away. She had been foolish to think a few years could change that.

Her eyes pulled up when Kenny spoke to her with that friendly smile. She forced her own. "I'm sure it's good," she responded with a monotone voice. She followed them up the steps and into the building. Her eyes fell on how his hand was wrapped around her waist. They walked down a hallway and then a door before coming into a dining room.

She perked up when she saw Tate already seated at the table. There were candles set up around the room, and the sun could be seen setting through the window, filling the room with colors of orange and reds. She remembered why she was here in the first place when her eyes came across Kevin and the man in the suit. Kevin was giving her the stink eye while the suited man stayed at her emotionlessly. There was another man at the table. An older gentlemen with muscles that could almost match Tate. He had a short crop hair style and strict define features. Kenny lead the woman to a chair near the head of the table next to man in the suit. He pulled it out for her, and the woman sat down. It looked like there would be no escape from her.

Clementine went to the seat next to Tate and across from the woman, not out of choice, but by the mere fact that everyone in the room seemed to be looking at it, silently demanding her to sit there. Once she was seated, Kenny placed his hand on top of the chair at the head of the table. He wasn't sitting yet. She sat silently and watched him.

"I understand that there has been some confusion," he stated over the table, "Clementine and I do know each other. We met at the very beginning of this shit, and tried to make it. Got…separated…and it seems some type of god has brought us back together. Because of that," he stated looking particularly at Kevin and Robert, "We're going to try to get this shit sorted now. No, lip lashing and bitching. I don't have the patience." He finally took a seat. Clementine could see the stress on his features. The mere fact that Kenny had to explain this was a negotiation made her curious what they had first been planning on doing instead. "Just to get this going, let's start with the introductions. I'm Kenny, Leader of Eagleton. These are my advisors for no better word. They have their random titles, but I'll let them explain" He nodded at Rose.

Clementine's eyes met Rose. She wasn't certain, but the woman looked like she was glaring at her before a smile spread on her face. "Thank you, Ken. I'm Rose, I am the Advisor of Eagleton Operations," she said with a sickly sweet voice. Clementine caught sight of her hand reaching underneath he table and resting on Kenny's leg. Her stomach curled in disgust. She needed to stop being so bothered by it.

The man in the suit was next to her and Clementine noticed that he also seemed to be focus on the placement of Rose's hand before he turned to the table. "Robert, Advisor of Foreign Policy," he stated, folding his arms over his chest.

Kevin was sitting their pouting. The sleazy man looked furious. "This is bull shit," the man muttered under his breath, "These two idiots know who I am."

Kenny glared at him. "If you're going to act like a child, get the fuck out of here Kevin," Kenny said sternly, his voice cold and unbroken. She remembered during the beginning, Kenny would express his plans and people would argue with him. He would fight them, but he never spoke so directly and firmly. He had control over this town. Kenny was not a man to fuck around with. She had always known that though.

Kevin huffed, "Kevin, Advisor of Resources."

Her eyes turned to the older man who was already gazing at her. He was studying her. "Harris, Advisor of Defense," the man stated, and Clementine felt a chill down her spine. This was the veteran. He was the man behind the winter strategy.

Attention turned to Tate. She could sense that Tate wasn't pleased. Tate never was pleased when Kevin was around. "Name's Tate," he said, glancing around the table and not saying much else.

Clementine caught Kenny frowning. She could sense this could all go bad at any instance. "No offense, bucko, but I don't know you and you don't know me. So why don't you use that yapper for what it's for and tell us why the fuck the Sheriff decided to send you instead of come himself," Kenny snapped at him.

She caught Tate's hand turning into a fist, his muscles tightening. He shot her a glance and Clem shook her head as a silent communication to tell him to calm down. She turned to face the table instead, locking eyes with Kenny. "The reason he didn't come was because I came. I'm Clementine, the next in line as Sheriff of Town," she said sternly.

Kenny's face turned from rage to complete confusion and shock. He looked at her like she had just announced she had a third arm. The rest of the table seemed just as shock. It was Kevin who spoke first. "What the fuck?! They are making you Sheriff!? You're just a little brat! I can't see Garrett agreeing to this shit!" Kevin ranted.

"Shut up, Kevin," Kenny shot the man down, and the man huffed again and pouted. Kenny went to face her again. "Is it true?" Kenny asked softly to her as if they were the only ones in the room.

She nodded in response, and Kenny's hand went to cover his mouth in thought .

"No offense, Clementine, correct?" Rose said sweetly, "You're a child."

Clementine gave the woman an emotionless expression. She expected she would be dealing with comments like this for a long time. "I'm eighteen, yes," she answered, "And I am here as the representation of Town, or as some people call us, the North. We received your letter for a diplomatic solution to the current tension rising between us, and I have come to discuss these possible solutions."

The door opened to the dining room and two people came in with plates of food. They started placing the plates in front of each person at the table. Kenny reached to the center of the table grabbing the bottle of wine. He looked to still be in thought as he uncorked it and poured the red liquid into his glass. He then glanced at her, wine in hand, silently asking if she would like some.

"Sure," she said softly, and Kenny poured her cup to the brink of the edge. She didn't mean that much. Kenny had a taste for alcohol. He passed the wine to Robert.

"This is ridiculous. They sent a child for us to negotiate with," Kevin bickered, picking at his food.

"Ken, I know you're her friend, but I agree with Kevin on this," Rose said quietly to Kenny's side though everyone at the table could hear them. "It's disrespectful to us."

Kenny appeared to be listening to her, as he swirled the red liquid in his glass. He brought it to his lips, taking a gulp before putting it down. He looked at Clementine again, "Clem, I'm glad to see your face again. I wish those idiots though wouldn't have done that to you. Leading a town….that's a huge responsibility."

Her eyes narrowed. She hated when Kenny treated her like a kid. "Kenny, I'm not a kid. I know the last time we spoke, I was. A lot has happened since then, and personally, if you feel the need to talk to me like a child, there really is no reason for this conversation to be taking place. I am here representing town. Eagleton has taken actions that we do not approve of. We are not here to discuss my ability to lead. That is none of your concern. It has already been decided by Town. Now, if you would like to get to the problems at hand, Eagleton's actions have been violent and disrupted a peace we have had within the territory. We would like to find a way to settle this in a diplomatic matter," she stated calmly and seriously. She noted Tate smiling next to her, while everyone's mouth seemed slightly a gape, including Kenny's who looked like he just stepped on a land mine.

"The little girl has a tongue. How pleasant…," Robert said sarcastically, "Our foreign relations should be of no concern to the North."

"It is. Your war has caused an upsurge of walkers in the area putting our town in danger. Your direct actions have direct effect on the rest of territory. Trade has been disrupted, not to mention, Eagleton is now seen as a threat," she stated. The food sat in front of her untouched and likely would stay that way until the conversation was finished.

"The actions were taken in our best interest," the older man remarked. Out of everyone on the table, he appeared to be taking her the most seriously.

Clementine frowned. She didn't understand how killing an entire town could be in anyone's best interest. It was savage. "That might be the case, and we are here to hear it out, but from our perspective, we are not pleased in your actions," she stated.

Kenny's fist hit the table in anger, causing part of her wine to drip onto the table. "The North doesn't get to be pleased or disappointed in our actions. If you felt so strongly, you could have picked a side. Instead you hid behind your mountain and watched from a distances like a fucking coward. Don't be a hypocrite, Clementine," Kenny growled, "If you want to play dress up, we will play dress up." Clementine's eyes widened slightly. She had seen Kenny angry. It was rare for her to see him angry with her.

Kenny leaned over the table to her, pointing his finger at her. "Your Sheriff sat back and watched hundreds of people die. He had the man power to intervene, but he didn't. What does that say about your people?" he said sternly, "Don't come in here and lecture me, darling. You might be stepping into shoes too big for you for the first time, but I've been doing this shit longer then you." He pulled away from her and took another chug of his wine.

Clementine felt her heart clenched. Kenny had a way of making her feel like the smallest person in the room. She felt like such a child around him at times. No, she needed to ignore it. Kenny wasn't her guardian. Tommy had trusted her with this. The Town needed her. She kept a straight face expression and finally shrugged, "You're right. We had no interest to get involved in two cities bickering. I will cut to the chase then. Eagleton takes what it wants, violence or not, and you want our Hydroplant."

Kenny frowned. She could see the annoyance on his face. "It's not yours. The North has no right to set claim to it when other towns need a stable source of electricity," he stated darkly.

"You consider us evil, dear, but your town is the one denying our children light in the darkness," the woman spoke as she nibbled through her food.

"I never said evil," Clementine snapped, losing her patience with the woman. She didn't like her. The woman was out to make her look like the bad guy. She caught sight of Kenny's face. He looked shocked and disappointed in her. Shit, this is why she kept her emotions in check.

"Clementine, apologize," Kenny ordered in the similar way he did to her when she was younger and made a snide remark.

She opened her mouth to do just that then stopped. Kenny wasn't her protector anymore. Following his direction only made her look weak. "No," she responded, "I will not be treated disrespectfully. We came here as an olive branch even though the letter sent to us was filled with taunts and insults. We have allowed you to take our weapons, our horses, and lock us up in a room. We have been more than forthcoming, so please," she stated, turning a glare to the auburn hair woman, "Do. Not. Put. Words. In. My. Mouth."

The woman's eyes narrowed. She finally saw the hatred, she had suspected from the beginning. She hadn't done anything to this woman, and she had outright disliked her from the beginning. Without warning, she started to cry.

Clementine went limp in her chair…this woman was crying?

Large tears streamed down the woman's face. "I'm sorry," the woman started, wiping the tears with her hand, "I'll go."

"Clementine," Kenny stated her name in anger before standing up with Rose. "Rose, it's alright. Clementine didn't mean it. She's a kid. You know how kids are." The woman continued to cry, wiping her face with her hand.

When Kenny reached her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry, it's my fault," she said in a whimper.

Kenny returned the hug, running his hand up and down her back. Clementine watched the scene completely baffled by what was happening. It felt like she was dealing with Sarah. A wrong word could tip the girl into a tantrum. She watched as Kenny consoled 'his gal'.

She felt slightly bad. She had been a bit harsh. Her eyes landed on Rose's and she caught sight of a smirk that slipped onto the woman's face. "Thank you, honey, I'm feeling a bit better," she said in that same whimpering tone, but the smirk still played on the woman's face, her eyes reading, you don't have a chance, honey.

That bitch.

"It's okay, sweetie. Why don't you head back to our place and get some rest," Kenny said quietly.

Rose nodded. "Alright," she answered, she pulled back to kiss him.

Clementine was furious. Her hand turned into a fist under the table. She didn't care if the woman was pregnant or not. The woman was using Kenny and making her look like the idiot. She had to keep her mouth shut. If she protested, it would only make her look worse. She finally took her glass of wine and took a large swig. She placed it back on the table as the woman left the room. Kenny turned back to her with a pissed off expression. Why was he falling for this?!

"Clementine, I understand your frustration. It's no reason to throw it at her," Kenny grumbled, pulling out his chair and taking a seat.

Her hand tightened on the glass. "I apologize. I hadn't realized I would upset her," she answered, but there was no sincerity in her voice.

"Hm," Kenny grunted, "You want to stop fucking around then. Fine, I'll treat you like an adult." The lines in his forehead had appeared which always warned her of his rage. "Yes, we want that plant, and yes, we're going to fucking get it cause I don't sit back like your Sheriff. I protect my people. Now, you either give me a deal or you can tell your boss to fuck off," he said, slamming his fork into the meat on his plate and taking a large bite and chewing aggressively.

Clementine frowned and went to her own food. She stared at the meat. It would have looked delicious if she had her appetite. She started cutting it with her own utensils. "We can split the power supply with Eagleton. It is possible, and it can be accomplished. The only problem is that we don't trust you," she stated, piercing her own food with her fork, "We have no interest in being part of your genocide rampage." She bit out underneath her breath.

Kenny slammed the table again, causing all the plates and dishes to shake. "Everyone out!" he shouted. She could feel his glare baring into her, but she ignored it, taking her first bite of the food. Everyone else seemed to be stunned. "I said everyone out," he growled and the people started to shift out of their seats.

"Told you, Gandalf, girls a fucking cunt," Kevin mumbled as he went out.

Tate gave her a shoulder a squeeze as he left. She gave him a slight nod and continued with her food.

The older man, Harris, came up to Kenny's side and leaned in to his ear. "Kenny, keep your temper in check. Remember what we discussed," he spoke lowly before he too left with the rest of them until it was just her and Kenny left in the dining room.

She took another sip of her wine. "This is a nice dinner," she remarked. It came without warning, Kenny's hand pushed the plates and her glass off the table. It made a loud crashing sound as it broke on the floor. He then yanked her out of her seat.

His grip tightened in her forearm as he forced her to look at him. "I never thought you would grow up to be a disrespectful bitch," he growled, "I've held my neck out for you, offering some bull shit solution, and you're just spitting in my face." His good eye glared at her, his lips in a firm line.

"Solution?" she bit out, her own anger rising to match his. Eagleton had sat there listing off demands. There had been no solutions. "Don't act like this is all my fault. You want us to just hand over the power supply. Why in the world would we do that?!" she shouted at him, "You have offered us nothing. You say what you want, but not what you are willing to give for it."

"It's not yours to give away in the first place," he brought his face into hers. She could feel the brush of his beard against her skin, and she felt that feeling creeping at the edge of her thoughts. It wasn't the time or place.

She laughed and shook her head, bringing her finger up and tapping his nose like he had done to her, in a mocking way. "That right there is why this entire meeting is outrageous. You don't want to negotiate with us. You've already made up your mind. You're going to attack us for it."

Kenny's expression softened at the statement. His good eye still locked in her gaze. She was tired of this. It hadn't even been a full day, and this man had taken her on an emotional roller coaster. "Stop bull shitting me, Kenny. I'm not a kid, and I'm not an idiot. I am an adult," she said sternly, "And we both know that before you saw it was me, this whole charade was meant as a distraction or trap. I know you. I know how you work. Act first. Ask questions later. You don't care about some deal. So stop it!" she said, "Treat me with the respect I deserve, and at least tell me the truth." Her face was flushed with rage. She wouldn't be treated like a kid anymore, especially not from him.

The response she received in return was unexpected.

His lips pressed roughly against hers.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you everyone! I really am having a blast writing this, and yes, it will be going past 10 chapters because I realize I have so much more plot to go through. Hopefully, I can complete it in 20 chapters. Anyways, this chapter is pure SMUT. If you don't like smut, I suggest you just skip this chapter. You've been warned.

* * *

His lips pressed roughly against hers. His free hand threaded into her hair and pulled her into a deeper kiss. It wasn't anything like the way Russell had kissed her this morning. His kiss had been delicate and patient, calmly waiting for her to accept it. The man before her had no interest in waiting. He was aggressive and his movements were dominating. His other hand went to her hips and jerked her forward. Her heart fluttered in her chest as her body pressed up against his. She couldn't keep up with him. She felt like he was a rushing current and she was attempting to swim upstream.

God, she had never felt like this with any of the boys in her past. They all had been hesitant and half the time she felt like she was the one leading the momentum. His mouth parted her lips with ease and he ran his tongue along hers. It didn't matter that he was much older than her, or the leader of an evil town, or that he had other personal relations. She wanted this. Her hands went up his sides underneath his jacket, running along his sweater. She gripped into it, yanking him closer to her, pressing her body harder against his chest. People might consider this man a hick, but no one could deny that his muscle tone had increased over the years. She heard him groan, and his response was quick and without pause. His hands moved to her thighs and picked her up off the ground. She wrapped them around his waist, her hands wrapping around his neck. He continued to kiss her, nipping her lips. His hand slide up her thigh and to her butt, he squeezed it which caused her entire body to jolt. She felt on pins and needles. A muffled sound escaped her lips into the kiss which he only forced deeper as he walked her to the table.

He sat her on the edge of the table. His hand left her for a moment, knocking the other plates and glasses to the ground that were near them. They were back on her a moment later, running up and down her sides, gripping and pressing into her clothing. He broke the kiss, her face still tingling from his beard, as he pressed his forehead against hers. "Fuck," he cursed to himself. His hands never stopped roaming her body. Her breathing had become heavy pants, and her fingers cringed into his shirt. She felt light headed. He made her feel this way so easily. "Fuck, you need to stop me," he stated under his breath.

Her brows furrowed in annoyance. Why would she ever do such a thing? "No," she answered breathlessly.

Kenny groaned in frustration and pulled his body away from her, leaving her chilled. She watched as he rubbed his face with his hand and paced. Damn him. He always did this. He teased her and then ripped everything away. He always ran away. "I need to go," he mumbled.

No, he was not doing this again. Her hands went to the edge of her sweatshirt and shirt, which caught his attention. She started to lift it up her body, revealing her slim stomach. "Kid, no, what are you doing?!" Kenny said in panic. She ignored him, pulling them both over her head and tossing them to the floor, leaving her top half bare except for the black bra. There was no denying she wasn't a kid anymore. She had the curves of a woman, and while her breasts were smaller than others, she was developed. She felt his eyes glue to her form.

Her hands then went to her jeans and started to unbutton them. "Convincing you to not run away," she said through her heavy breathing, glancing at him from under eye lashes as she undid her pants and pulled them off her body, exposing her long legs. She felt silly for being so blunt, but she couldn't let him leave after making her feel like this. Her pants landed on the ground.

Kenny groaned again, cupping his mouth and jaw, as he just stood there looking at her. "Fuck," he said again, but he was on her like a lion to fresh meat. He came between her legs, cupping her face and forcing her into a rough kiss again. She moaned into the kiss, her hands dipped underneath his sweater and ran up chest, taking in each curve of muscles. She could feel his excitement through his jeans that were pressed against her panties. It made her heated, logical thoughts completely lost to her. He broke the kiss, running his lips down her jaw to her neck. He bit into her skin, causing her to gasp, as his hand moved against her skin, gripping tightly and forcing her further up against the edge of the table and against his hips. His other hand made quick work of her bra, snapping it open with a quick flick of the wrist. She moaned when his palm went to cup her breast, squeezing it, and kneading it with expertise. Her breathing had escalated, and she couldn't deal with his clothing anymore. She needed it off. She went for the jacket first, pulling the large thing off his shoulders. His body only pulled away a moment to let it drop to the floor with her clothes. She then went for his sweater and shirt, pulling them up his body. She leaned forward, catching him off guards as she started to kiss each spot of expose skin as it was revealed. He saw him shutter, as he tossed off the clothing, and she ran her lips and tongue on his collar bone. She pulled back for the briefest of moments, catching his lustful look mixed with suspicion. "Do I want to know where you've gain this experience, darlin'?" he asked with an edge to his voice.

She smiled, chuckling softly as she touched his chest, her finger trailing along his hip bone. "I don't think so," she said innocently.

"Jesus, when did you become such a little troublemaker," he said with a deep lustful voice, he leaned forward capturing her lips. He went back to her breast as he kissed her and leaned over her form. Her back arched pressing up into his chest. She felt like her skin was burning when it touched his. His other hand traveled down her stomach and slipped underneath her undergarment. Her breath hitched, as fingers went between her folds and started to rub her. She moaned into his kiss, her body becoming weak with desire. Her nails dug into his chest as he increased the speed. She shouldn't be doing this. In the back of her mind, she knew she shouldn't be naked in his arms. There were so many reasons why they would never work. The mere fact that if Lee were alive today he would give her a tongue lashing was one reason. She didn't care. How could she care when she made her body feel like this? She broke the kiss, her head falling back as she moaned deeply. It didn't stop his movement, his lips trailed down her neck and through the valley of her breast. He captured one with his mouth, running his tongue along the perk nipple. Her hands fell back supporting herself on the table, as he made work at her body. His beard rubbed against her sensitive skin, only increasing the sensation.

He lips moved further down her body, and she saw the direction this was going. It made her stomach twist in nervous knots and excitement. She just couldn't believe who was about to do this to her. If she told Jess this, she would say that she has Daddy issues, and maybe Clementine did. Her father died and Lee took that special place in her heart as a father figure, and she had shot him in the head. It wouldn't be the most outrageous conclusion to come too.

His hand pulled away from her and went to the fabric of her panties. He took the edge of them and slowly slid them down her legs. His eyes taking in every inch of them, as he kneeled on the ground. His hand took hold of her ankle and held it up, giving it a soft kiss before looking up at her. She felt exposed under his gaze, and it caused a flush to cross her cheeks. "You're way too young and pretty for a guy like me, Clem," he remarked, kissing up the inward of her leg. Her fingers clenched into the wooden table. She could feel her anticipation rising.

"Kenny, you talk way too much," she said breathlessly, glancing down at this mountain man between her legs. He might not be handsome in the usual sense, but god, he screamed power and control, a man that would die to protect what he loved.

He smirked and nipped the inside of her thigh causing her to intake a sharp breath. He moved to her heated center, and then his mouth was on top of her. It was mind blowing. His tongue ran along her, teasing her to the edge. Her body twitched and tense with need, as she groaned. Her hand went into his hair, and she gripped it tightly. He could feel him smirking, as his tongue made work of her and inserted inside of her. She gasped. "Oh fuck," she bit out.

He pulled away, "Watch your language, missy," he remarked with a teasing smile. God, she was going to kill him!

"Kenny!" she shouted in annoyance and frustration. He laughed and went back to his work on her. His hot tongue felt amazing, and his hands moved to her waist holding her in place, as he rubbed it along her and inside of her. She moaned. Damn, she was so close. Her back fell against the table. She couldn't even hold herself back as her body tensed and she moaned deeply, probably too loud considering they were in a building with multiple other people. Kenny didn't appear to care though because he watched her orgasm, continuing his pattern, before standing up between her legs. He looked down at her with need. He undid his own pants with one hand, as his other traced up her bare body to her lips. He ran his finger along her bottom one, as if testing that they were there. She was still reeling from the high and his finger came to her lips. She kissed it softly, opening her mouth around it and running her tongue along his course fingers. They were rough, a working man's hands. She could feel Kenny's heated gaze as he watched her. He freed himself, revealing his own hard length. He didn't give her any warning. It was evident what he wanted immediately. He lifted his hand away, bringing both of them to her hip. He lined himself up with her, and then pressed in.

Her arm fell on top of her forehead, and she winced as his large length pushed in. God, he was bigger than she remembered. She felt each inch stretch her until he was fully inside. His arm went underneath her back, pulling her up off the table, completely shifting the feeling of him inside of her, causing her to moan. He pressed her body against his, almost demanding it, as his lips found hers again. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs going around his. She felt him begin to move his hips, slowly pulling out then pushing back in. She bit his lip in response which only made him increase his speed. She feeling was building up again, and her body began to move with his, matching each hard thrust. He pressed deep into her, and she moaned loudly, his mouth the only thing keeping it from escaping out into the building. He pressed the spot again, increasing his pace. His hands ran up and down her bare back, one dipping down and grabbing her ass and using his grip to push deeper inside of her. It was so overwhelming. She broke the kiss, her head falling onto his shoulder, her breathing escalated. She could hear his own panting and soft moans. She felt ready to break. How did he do this to her? His head dipped to her neck and he sucked and kissed her skin. His lips finally moving to the lobe of her ear. She could feel his hot breath against her skin. It caused a chill to travel down her body. "You going to cum for me, darlin'" his voice was rough, laced with want and desire. It made her even hotter. He slammed herself inside of her, keeping her body pressed against him. She couldn't take it anymore. She moaned his name loudly, her body tensed and twitched in spasm as her muscles tightened around him.

She felt like she was falling from a cloud as it took her whole firm. She heard him moan and curse softly. He pulled out releasing himself onto her skin, she felt the sticky heat of his substance land on her stomach and thigh. It was a type of thing that might anger a girl like Jess, but Clementine understood. They lived in a world where condoms weren't the easiest things to get a hold of, and no one was too keen in bringing another life into the world. Her body went limp in his arms. His arms stayed around her, and she heard his heavy panting coming down with her own.

She felt amazing and exhausted. "Thanks for that," she said under her breath.

She felt him laughing against her and then him shaking his head next to her. "I don't get you sometimes, kid," he remarked in his own tired away. He kissed the top of her head before he pulled out of her, pulling up his pants. He looked at her, and then groaned, reaching down and grabbing his shirt and sweater. "Fuck, I really shouldn't have done that."

She gave him a deadpanned look before she slipped off the table and started pulling on her own clothing. "That's exactly what a girl wants to hear," she muttered under her breath.

Kenny gave her a sad desperate expression as he pulled on his shirt. "Damn, Clem. Don't be like that. I like you. Hell, I get crazy around you like some crocodile python type of crazy," he straightened his sweater and grabbed his jacket. "But let's list out some facts, one, I don't think you realize, sweetie, but I'm turning fifty two this year, that's old enough to be your father. Two, I've known you since you were eight, and fuck, sometimes I feel like I'm your father, and what type of sick bastards fucks their daughter!" he was getting more in a panic and started to pace, as she pulled up her jeans and went to work on her boots. "Three, Lee would murder me, man, he would set me straight for sure. He wanted me to take care of you, and I just…damn. Four, you're the freakin' new Sheriff of the North, a town that I despise to the core. Ignorant, hypocritical, snobbish people." His hand was rubbing up and down his face, "And fifth…god Rose…fuck. I have a girl and I'm expecting a kid. Damn it. Damn it!" He growled to himself.

She pulled on her other boot, finally fully addressed again, and grabbed her hat. She could see Kenny was having an anxiety attack of some sorts. She usually was the calm one in most situations. It hurt her though to see that the thought of being with her caused him so much shame and pain. She walked passed him, holding her emotionless mask. "It's fine, Kenny," she said calmly, heading to the door. It hurt. Her heart felt like it was cracking, and it was taking her focus to hold it together. "I have boyfriend anyways," she lied with a force smile, "And you're right, you are too old for me. I can do better. Let's forget this happened and in the morning go back to discussion on how best to handle the Hydroplant."

Kenny's face finally focused on hers. "You have a boyfriend?" he asked, she could tell his rage was returning, but he had no right to be mad at her.

She shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yeah, he's planning on proposing," she lied through her teeth, let him feel what it felt like to be used and tossed to the side, "But it doesn't matter. We will keep this professional."

"Yes, professional," Kenny agreed, but he was frowning, his eyes giving her a narrowed look.

"Good, I will see you in the morning then," she said, and with that she left quickly out the door to the hallway. There was a guard, who gave her a curious look before nodding for her to follow him. "Is there a bathroom, I can use?" she asked the guard. The guard made a grunt in response, but then lead her to a door. She opened it, and went inside, locking it behind her. The only light in the bathroom was from a small candle and the light from the moon that slipped through the window. As the lock clicked into place, her back fell to the wall and she slid to the ground. She had held it together all day, but she couldn't stop it now. Tears streamed down her face as she buried her head to her knees. She should have known better. She should have known that even though the world had ended and it had been ten years, Kenny hadn't changed.

She still wasn't good enough for him.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you again everyone! I love the reviews! I'm sorry about how fast this chapter moves. It's super late here, and I wanted to get it finished before I passed out. It's my birthday weekend, so I'm going to be completely mia and wanted to get you something before then. I hope it's still good! Thank you!

* * *

An exasperated sigh escaped his lips. "Gezz man, why the hell do we have to freezing our asses out here at midnight. It's our god damn day off," Nate groaned, as he played with his gun in his hand. The high current of the river could be heard and the large turbines swirling added to the massive amount of noise. The place was like a walker's calling card, and he was stuck out here with Mr. Negative Nancy. He pouted out his lips, shooting Russ a glare in the back. Kid really needed to reach up and pull that stick out of his ass. He followed the boy as they circled around the plant.

Russell didn't respond to him, which just pissed him off. "If we're going to be stuck together all night, you might as well grace a brother with some conversation," Nate bit out, pulling the trigger on his gun while it was pointed randomly in the air. It only clicked in response. Damn shitty weapon. He had reloaded it, but it just wasn't working. He shook it like a child trying to make it work.

He heard Russ sigh. "Can you just shut your mouth for five minutes?" Russ barked back at him, "We're supposed to be patrolling."

Nate rolled his eyes. "Yack, yack, yack. Sheriff and this extra security bull shit. I'm not afraid of some damn random people who like to roll in the snow like the abdominal snow man. I could be getting laid right now, Russ," he said, waving his gun about, "Instead, I get to watch your ass all night." They couldn't even put Taylor and him together. Damn bastards. They probably knew the two of them would have just gotten frisky together in the woods instead of doing this stupid patrol. Russell didn't respond again. The boy was such a priss.

He heard moaning and groaning in the woods, and a wide grin spread onto his face. "Fucking finally," he muttered, as a female walker ventured out of the woods, "Can't take this god damn boredom no more." He walked right up to it, pointing his gun and pressing it against the things forehead, it's teeth snapping and arms reaching for him. He pulled the trigger. Click. "Ah shit, can't this thing work," he brought it back and slapped it with the back of his palm, ignoring the walker. The female moved forward and tried to take a bite out of him.

Russell's hatchet came down, slicing the walker's head open. It fell to the ground with a thump. "Can you stop fucking around, Nate," Russell growled at him, going back to their 'walk'. Nate continued to shake his gun, ignoring prissy pants. He really didn't get why everyone was high strung. Life in this world was way to fucking short to give a shit. Have fun, screw everything else.

Speaking of screwing. "Manage to get that tail yet, Russ?" he asked, noticing how the boy tensed at the word.

"It's none of your business," Russell bit back.

"Ah, Russ, don't like that. Gotta give me the deats. You've had a hard on for that girl for the past year. Please say you finally secured the goal," Nate said, walking up to Russell and patting him hard on the back.

Russell shifted away. "Can you just focus on the work?" Russell asked, and Nate caught the tone of defeat in his voice.

Nate's face turned to utter shock. "Oh man, oh man, you got rejected. Dude that sucks," he said, really felling for Russell. They had an up and down relationship for sure, but Russ was the man. He didn't deserve that shit. "Clementine's a bitch dude. A lot of guys have been in your shoes," Nate shrugged, "Don't take it too personally."

"She's not a bitch," Russell snapped, turning back and giving him a glare.

Nate held up his hands like he was at gun point. "Yo dude, calm down. I was just sayin' she's like that with everyone," Nate justified, which was the case. He knew of a few other bros who tried to get that ass. She always snubbed them. He thought Russ had a chance, but looked like he got shot down too. The chica was cold.

Russell sighed and turned back around. "I'm sorry okay. She just won't let me in," he said back softly, "I know she has a lot going on, but she keeps pushing me away."

Nate rolled his shoulders in a shrug. "Don't know what to tell you, man," he said honestly. He liked his girl. Light free and fun. Life needed more people like that. Clem was far too serious for his taste.

A sound came from the bushes and they both froze. "You hear that?" Russell asked quietly.

Nate brought his gun back out. "You bet I did, bucko," he responded.

Then a flash of a shadow came from the bushes and started to run away from them. "Oh I got this," Nate grinned, pointing his gun at it.

"It doesn't-" even work, was how Russell planned to finish the statement, but a loud gun fire echoed through out the forest, and Russell cursed. "Shit, you just draw more walkers."

Nate had a huge grin on his face. "Fuck yeah! Got it to work!" Nate gloated, the shadow hit the ground with a thud. They could hear people running in their directions, including Vince and Taylor who were closest.

His gal shouted for him, "Nate'ems! Still kickin' ass over there?"

"You bet, sweety! Yours is the cutest ass I kick though!" he shouted back.

"Shut up," Vince whispered harshly as they came up to them, "Why did you fire the shot?" Russell had his face in his palm, shaking his head in humiliation.

Nate just shrugged, "Didn't think the thing worked. Hit something."

"Jesus," Vince muttered, "You just drew walkers a mile away. You're on patrol the rest of the night."

Nate groaned, "Oh come on man."

Vince hushed him with one finger, and then started heading through the bushes to the thing he had shot down. Nate kicked a rock in frustration. He never was going to get some god damn sleep. He followed the others who followed Vince until they came upon the body. It was moving.

"Walker?" Russell asked from behind Vince.

The body rolled over and everyone tensed with their weapons ready to attack it. The body groaned and then coughed. "Damn it, that hurts," a female voice groaned.

Nate looked down at the girl woman. She looked like she was in her early twenties. She had short brown hair, and if he hadn't of heard her voice, he probably would have thought she was a boy. The shot had been clean straight through the collar bone. Nate cocked his gun back.

"Don't shoot," Vince ordered and turned to the girl, getting on his knees, "Becca?"

* * *

"You sure you're okay doing this?" Tate asked as he forced open the window and popped out the screen. He placed the screen against the wall.

Clementine pulled at the bed sheets making sure they were securely tight. It was dark in the room and the moon was their only light. She felt emotionally exhausted and disappointed in herself. She had done so well to keep people away. She didn't understand how Kenny always managed to sneak his way through her walls. She supposed she always cared for him and always would, but it wasn't worth the pain she felt. She needed to focus on the job at hand. "Yes, I'll be fine," she stated and tied one end of the sheets to the bed frame. She then went to the window, glancing down. When she didn't see anyone, she tossed the sheets over. The formed a long rope to the ground.

Tate gave her a nod, and she gave him a nod back as she stepped out of the window. She slowly took grip of the rope. She sucked in a deep breath, hopefully this thing wasn't going to break, or it she might end up with a few broken bones. When it didn't immediately break, she started to descend down the rope. She used the wall of the building as support for her feet, taking steps down. It wasn't the first time she had climbed down or up objects. As a kid, adults made her do these things all the time, and looking back at it, there were many things that a child really shouldn't be doing. In the end, it had made her stronger. It had made her a survivor.

She touched the ground, looking up and Tate who was watching her carefully. She gave him a small smile and a thumbs up. He smirked and started to pull up the rope to avoid anyone randomly coming across it.

Now that she was freed from the room and not under intense surveillance, it was time to gather the information they needed. Eagleton had played things fairly close to the chest. He knew Kenny would attack them for the Hydroplant. The question was how. She bent down and started to walk across the building, avoiding windows. Based on where they had put them and where all of their meetings were taking place, this lodge was the prime source for any decisions made by Eagleton. The other place was likely Kenny's house, but that would take her forever to find and determine which was his. The best option was to break back into the lodge and search the surrounding rooms for materials. She couldn't walk through the front door, so she would have to find a window. She tested one, feeling it was locked, then moved to the next. Locked too. Damn.

The next window had light streaming from it from a candle. It was late, but something was happening, of course, that was the window that was open letting in a fresh breeze. She kept her body close to the ground, keeping underneath the window. She lifted up slight and took a quick peek into the room.

Her eyes widened when she saw Rose and the suited man.

"I don't like it," Rose said, her foot tapping on the ground, her hands underneath her bosom. She was looking up at the tall thin man, who had lit a cigarette and was taking a drag.

"Neither do I, doll," the suited man spoke, "The little act at dinner certainly helped. I always knew you would be a great actress." The man gave her a smile, as he blew the smoke into the air. He turned to the woman and put his hands on her arms, rubbing them up and down.

"I was on Broadway," the woman smirked before she frowned and her eyes fell down. "He's acting strange, Rob. That child, she's affected him. I think he is going to give in to their demands," she said softly, Clementine could hear the worry in her voice.

The suited man stepped closer to her. "Even if he does, Kenneth has served his purpose. He protected you. He got the people to unite and create this place, but a puppet has no use if we can't pull the strings. Do you understand, dear?" Robert stated, brushing back a piece of her hair.

Clementine's hand went over her mouth as she gasped in horror of what she was hearing. The woman smiled. "I do. I'm tired of pretending. It's been two years, Rob," the woman spoke sadly.

Rob leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips, his hand coming to her belly. "We're doing what's best for our child," he stated, and Clementine heart stopped. She ducked her head underneath the window frame. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. They had been manipulating him for two years. Her heart broke in pain for him. She didn't know why Kenny liked the woman, but he did, and she didn't want him to feel that type of pain.

"Yes, I know," she heard her voice.

"Good, just keep creating a distance between the girl and him. He will side with you. The tension will hopefully ruin the talks," Robert spoke again.

Clementine wanted to tell Kenny. Would he even believe her? Or would he think she was making it up out of some ploy of the North?

"What do fucking mean, she got shot?!" Clem tensed as she heard Kenny's voice from the second floor.

"I have to go before he gets home," Rose spoke and the next thing Clementine heard was the door close. Clementine's breathing had escalated. She felt a rage of emotions, from anger to sadness. Gah, she wished she could just go back to when she was a kid. She would have told Kenny in an instant and the man would have believed her without hesitation. She remembered how Kenny would yell at Lee when Lee gave him bad news. She didn't want the same to happen to her. She didn't want to see that look of distrust in Kenny's eyes.

She heard footsteps come towards the window, and her breathing stopped. She pressed her body against the wall, completely hiding herself from the man's vision. Shit, if he looked down, she was screwed. She saw smoke go up into the air, followed by the sizzling sound as it was put out. He then flicked the bud into the grass. The footsteps left the window, and she took a calming breath. The door opened and closed again. She stayed frozen in place, her eyes glancing up at the mountain top. The moon looked to be passed mid point, probably three in the morning, to think so many people were awake, but she supposed that was how their own government office was like. People didn't sleep much these days.

After a minute, she risked another glance through the window, she didn't see anyone. Good. She opened the window wider and slipped her form over the window sill and inside. She crept to the door. This was where things became hard. This place was crawling with guards and Kenny's ridiculous advisors. She would have to check all the rooms for clues, but she suspected that the strategy and information were upstairs where Kenny had shouted from. She wouldn't be able to get into that room if he was still there. She listened at the door before opening it a sliver. She caught sight of one guard who was sleeping against the wall with his hands holding his gun. She had a fairly good idea of the layout of the building. The living room, dining room, kitchen, hotel check in were all on the first floor, including hotel rooms. The upstairs were all hotel rooms.

If she heard Kenny's voice correctly, he was in the room at the other corner of the second floor. She opened the door slowly. She started to travel down the hallway, opening doors, glancing in for any potential useful documents. They all looked the same as the room Tate and her were locked in.

She heard loud stomping sounds coming down the staircase. She pressed herself underneath them.

"Where the hell is Shel?!" Kenny shouted in anger, "I told her to get her sister in check, and she let the brat run off again. Who the fuck let her tag along?! Was this Kevin's shitty idea?" Clementine could felt hot as the air began to fill thicker. She would be screwed if he found her now, especially in the mood he was in.

Other footsteps followed Kenny's down the stairs. "I suspect so. We have a more drastic problem at hand. We still have their mediators here, and if they aren't returned by tomorrow, they will assume we killed them whether we did or not," she heard the older man who was at dinner's voice.

"I'm getting to the bottom of this first," Kenny growled, walking out the front door and slamming it behind him.

"A great leader…but he has such a temper," the older man spoke to himself, and the front door once again opened and closed.

Clementine wiped her forehead with her sleeve, taking away the sweat. This type of recon work always put her on edge. She never would forget the moments in Carver's camp when she snuck in to steal those radios. She felt like the big black woman would turn and see her at any instant. She took another look at the guard, he was still out like a light. She then glanced down the hall to the front door. It was clear. She moved down it next to the staircase, looking up to make certain no one was coming down. She rounded the staircase, and as silently and quickly as possible she scurried up. Before she stepped off the staircase, she looked down each side of the hall.

Luckily, they didn't have electricity. It kept the place dark. She saw the back of a guard who was walking away from her and in the direction Kenny had come from. She followed him silently. If they were at war, these would be the time to sneakily kill the person, but she wanted it to seem like she had never left her room. She could see the end of the hall and knew the man would turn. She pressed her ear to a door. When she didn't hear anything, she opened it and slipped in right before the man turned around. She pressed her back against the door. The only sounds she could hear were his footsteps and her pounding heart. The room looked like all the other rooms. They really didn't use most of this lodge, probably because of people like herself. They didn't want them to stumble onto something. When the guard passed, she reopened the door and with large silent steps slipped to the end of the hall. She turned to the door that was the most logical of where Kenny had been based on the sound of his voice. She leaned against it and when silence graced her. She went inside.

Her jaw dropped as she looked over the scene. Everything had been pushed to the walls except for the two desk pushed together in the centers. Candles lit up the entire place like a fire hazard. She walked slowly into the room, taking in the maps, trinkets, and other items. She looked over the table first and saw the county laid out. Her eyes fell on her town. She caught sight of the markings of their wall, and the two entrances. Based on the sketching, it looked like they were trying to find a hiking trail over the mountain peaks. They certainly were preparing for war.

"Oh Kenny…" she whispered softly. He needed to take the olive branch they were offering or a lot of people were going to die, but even if Kenny accepted would Tom agree to it? She picked up the notes and recognized Kenny's scrawl of handwriting. She could only read it because of practice when she was a kid. She scanned through the pages and doodles. She stopped when she came across two stick figures that were labeled N. An arrow pointed to the word North. Another arrow was pointed at the stick figure's backpack. Below the doodle was a cylinder drawing. The cylinder went into someone's backpack. She didn't know what the cylinder was, but she understood what it meant. "It was a trap," she whispered softly to herself. A small part of her wanted to be wrong, wanted to believe that Kenny had first reached out to the North to negotiate something.

It had always been a trap.

She dropped the paper onto the map. She never understood why she hoped. When you hope for something better, you were always left disappointed.

The door opened, and she froze.

"Interesting, you are quite talented," Robert's voice spoke behind her, as he stepped into the room. Her heart had jumped into her throat. She had made it this far, and like that she had been caught red handed. Damn it, she shouldn't have let her guard down! Lee would scold her for such a mistake. She hadn't made it this long by being careless!

She turned around slowly to see the man in his pristine suit. She really just wanted to push him into the mud. Her eyes narrowed, and she crossed her arms over her chest not saying a word.

Robert rubbed the palms of his hands together as he stepped into the room closer to her. She kept her focus wide for any objects she could grab at last minute in case she needed to make a move. She knew this man wasn't fond of her. Robert shook his head, "Tsk. Tsk. You have caused us quite a dilemma, Clementine, isn't it?" Robert looked around the room himself, adjusting a candle as he walked by it. "The plan was so simple, and yet when Kenneth saw you, he was quick to pull the plug. I personally found that to be a stupid decision."

Clementine's mouth formed a straight line. "I'm not the one manipulating him," she stated coldly, keeping her stance. Inwardly, she was joyous. Kenny had never planned to go through with it. He had hoped to negotiate with her after all. Why had she ever doubted him?

"Hmph," Robert smirked, "And you think I am? I'm not the one dancing with him in the field or flinging myself on him in the kitchen, now am I?" Robert stopped a foot away from her.

Her jaw locked. She really wanted to punch that arrogant smirk right off this man's face. She had never met a man like this before. She had come across arrogance in her time. People like Kevin swinging harsh insults, people like Carver acting like a god of war, and reasonable people like Tommy wanting the best for his people. They were all arrogant. She just had never met a man who hid in the shadows like death, pulling strings and taking lives with a flick of a wrist rather than lifting a weapon themselves. "You are using Rose to do that," she bit out, and she watched as his brow actually rose in surprise before that stupid smirk reappeared on his face.

"Very impressive. Yes, I suppose you have caught me as I have caught you," he started walking around the room, adjusting the candles like someone diagnosis with OCD. "I do like her. She's a beautiful girl with talent. She just…bores me, I suppose. She does have talent of keeping Kenneth within the reigns of reason. The man is quite smitten by the female touch. It loses his edge like he has lost it with you," the man spoke, not looking at her. "I saw it. I saw it as soon as you came here. You have the look of intelligence. I respect that."

She watched him carefully; making certain he never was behind her back, turning her body with each of his movements around the room. "I do not want your respect," she stated clearly.

The man chuckled. "Oh Clementine, you really should. You might believe Kenneth runs this town, but I am the one who runs Kenneth. He jumps when I say jump and he barks when I say bark," the man spoke finally stopping in front of her again.

"I'll tell him. I don't think he will agree," she said firmly.

A wide smirk spread across his face. "Go ahead dear. Who do you think he will believe? After all, I'm not the one that broke into the war room," he spoke with that same arrogance, but as he spoke, she realized the horrible truth.

He was right. He would never believe her.

"Guards!" Robert shouted and footsteps could be heard storming down the hall before the door slammed opened, guns drawn.

Her eyes had fallen to the floor. Her hand shook. The little trust she had with Kenny…it would be broken…just like that…it would be torn to shreds. She should have known that Kenny wouldn't hurt her. She should have known that because she was here, he would take time to hear her out. He would have waited because of her, because he trusted her and her alone. He never would hurt her…except…she had betrayed him. She had been so quick to assume that Kenny would ignore her, ignore her existence, and go ahead with his war.

She didn't fight as the guards came up and took her by the shoulders forcing her forward. She felt like a failure. There had been an opportunity for diplomacy, to avoid war, and so many deaths, all because she and Kenny had luckily managed to find one another again, and instead of waiting for the opportunity, she had taken things into her own hands and worse gotten caught.

Why hadn't she trusted him?

They drugged her down the stairs and out the front door. The next thing she knew one of them kicked her hard in the back, pushing her onto the ground. She hit it with hard impact, wincing at the new found cut on her face. She wanted to bury her head in the sand. A grip came into her hair and yanked her head up. Her eyes tightened, jaw locking, but she kept quiet. The barrel of the gun came to her temple. Were they going to execute her? It would be the first steps of war.

Tommy, I'm so sorry.

She took in a calming breath with her nose.

Lee…please forgive me. I tried to survive.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Work and life has caught up with me recently! I also apologize how short this is, but I didn't want to make you wait anymore! Thank you again for all your support! I'm glad there is some love for this pairing! :) I wish someone else would write another love story about them. I am constantly on the look out for one. So *nudge nudge* maybe you guys can write one. Until then, I'll keep writing this! lol. Thank you again! It really does mean a lot!

* * *

Her hat laid silently on the grass, old stains from blood and dirt laced the white layer. With what it had seen, it realistically could be coming to the end of its life, but Clementine never had the heart to put the old hat away and get a new one. It had far too many memories, not only from when she was at the baseball game with her father and their home team scored the winning run, but also the way Lee had found it against all odds when she had lost it on two occasions. It gave her hope that fate could possibly be looking out for her.

The grip in her hair tightened, forcing her eyes shut and away from her watchful hat. The cool metal of the barrel pressed against her skin.

"Shoot her," she heard Robert's calm manipulative voice behind her.

Her eyes opened to the starry sky, the moon slowly dipping below the mountain, only making the big dipper that much more visible. She felt strangely calm, her hands stayed loosely by her side, her breathing was even, and her heart stayed steady. She didn't notice the dirt on her face, the grip in her tangled hair, or the metal threatening to take her life away from her. It was a familiar calm, the same calm that took over her when she faced multiple walkers trapped in a corner. She didn't want to say it was acceptance, because in some ways, accepting was merely another term for giving up. She never considered herself someone to give up, no matter the dire situation she faced. No, it was her calm before the storm.

She had dug herself this grave, but it never was too late to crawl out.

"Sir, Gandalf approved?" the man who held her hair wavered, and it was all she needed. She pushed his hand up with her own, the quick jerk, causing him to fire right above her head, and startle him. Her elbow shot back, and hit him right in the crotch, causing the man to topple over and drop his gun to the ground. She grabbed it, pulling the injured man towards her and using his body as protection from the other weapons pointed at her that fired and hit the poor man in the leg causing him to scream loudly.

She pointed her gun directly at Robert, her eyes focused, even if her hair was affray. Her finger was on the trigger, ready to cut the head off the snake. She knew he was poison that dripped through Eagleton. She wished his death would be the simple solution, though she could hear Lee's deep voice in the back of her head. "Sweet pea, remember to always think first. You're smart. They're not," he reminded her. She wanted to pull the trigger. She wanted to never see this man's stupid smirk ever again. He had played this town and Kenny. However, if she shot him all hope of a diplomatic solution would be lost. The thin man's face seemed peeved and worried as he looked down her barrel. It had obviously been the first time the man had been caught off guard.

Slowly, she removed her finger from the trigger and brought her gun down to her side.

"Shoot her now!" Robert shouted in anger, his hand waving in the air at the other guards.

"What the fuck is going on here!" she heard Kenny shout from behind her, and she released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in. She could hear footsteps running up the hill towards the scene she was in the middle of. She didn't take her eyes off Robert. The man could pull his own gun out at any moment, and she didn't trust him to have her back turned.

Candle light was flickering on from the lodge and the buildings below. The sounds of gun fire had woke the innocent people sleeping in their homes. She let go of the man she was holding against her for protection. He curled into a ball, cradling his busted knee. She slowly stood up, gun still in her hand. Robert's jaw was locked, and she felt the daggers coming from his eyes until they finally ripped away from her. His face made a complete one eighty from anger to his usual calm adjusted snobbish appearance. The man straightened his tie on his suit. "We caught her sneaking into the war room. As we all know the penalty for spying is death," he stated.

Kenny came into the scene, walking straight into the middle. He looked furious. Her eyes fell back down to her hat that sat on the ground. She could feel Kenny's rage rolling off. She didn't need to see him to know his focus had turned to her. "Is that true, Clem?" he said shock.

She nodded. There was no point in lying. He would know. He always had a keen sense in catching her in a lie. She reached down and grabbed her hat, placing it back on top of her head. Kenny had turned his rage to Robert. "And you decided this decision without me?!" he snapped before he went over and helped the man who was shot up to his feet. "You two, get Joseph to the doctor," Kenny ordered, an edge in his voice. The two guards hopped over quick, grabbing hold of the man, and helping him down the hill. She watched him limp. She felt a tinge of guilt. He didn't deserve to be shot, but it was better his knee cap then her brain.

The next thing she knew, Kenny ripped the gun right out of her hand, and it snapped her attention onto him. His beard covered the red in his cheeks. There were wrinkles around his eyes and on his forehead and she couldn't tell if it was from exhaustion or his fury. "Hi," she said softly, and those wrinkles went away and his face relaxed for the briefest of moments before he frowned and brought the gun up to her forehead.

A crowd had started to form around them, people in pajamas, and thrown on jeans, a few mothers holding their children close. Kenny's attention appeared to be on her, however when he spoke was it was to the man behind him. "It's been a shitty night, and now you woke up all these great folks too. We don't do blind executions like some Soviet Union commie bull shit. That type of stuff is run through me," he stated.

"Gandalf, we have rules, I was merely following them," Robert spoke calmly with an air of control.

A gun shot rang into the air. Her breath caught in her throat, and she almost thought that it could be the last moment she had, only the gun was no longer pointing at her.

Robert wailed and collapsed with a thud to the ground, grabbing at his leg like a broken toy. She watched as Kenny walked over to the man on the ground, just as everyone in town watched, a few gasping in horror. "Don't spew that bullshit to me, Rob. If you were following the fucking rules, Joseph wouldn't have a bullet through his kneecap. Now, you can feel the pain of that stupid mistake as well," Kenny snapped, before nodding to two other guards to pick him up and take him to the doctor as well.

The thin suited man whimpered in pain, but he still managed to choke out. "You've…gotten weak. Stupid girl."

"Get him out of here before I put a bullet in his head too!" he yelled, and the two guards moved quicker, picking him up and leading him down the hill. He stuffed the gun into the back of his pants, and went to her. She felt frozen. He had actually shot him. His grip grabbed her arm and pushed her to another guard, the guard seemed taken as surprise by her, as they both stumbled to catch their baring. "Put her into another room, and make sure the god damn doors and windows are locked!" The guard nodded in a hurry and started to yank her back to the lodge. She tripped up the stairs, as she kept glancing back at Kenny. He wasn't even looking at her, and he hadn't even said anything to her. She had been so certain that he would be disappointed in her. She never considered that he would be indifferent to the entire thing…it was almost worse.

The door to the lodge closed behind her, and she once again felt the walls closing in on her.

Kenny only looked at the lodge when he heard the door shut. His rage was boiling over, and tonight had just gone to shit. Tensions were already high, and as he turned to see his people looking at him with a need of leadership, it became all more apparent that things were getting out of hand. "Everyone should get back to your homes, I'm handling it," he grunted. People who might have asked questions in the past were silenced; none of them wanting to get shot like Robert. The group started to disburse and head back down the hill to their homes.

He sighed in frustration, as he turned to take in the lodge once move, running his fingers under his hat and through his ruffled hair. He knew if it had been someone else sneaking through their material, he would have shot them on sight, but no…not Clementine. Why the fuck couldn't she have just waited and just been patient? Instead she had to go behind his god damn back and put him in a worse situation with his town. He kicked the dirt roughly, "Fuck." The North had Becca too. He knew Becca could keep her mouth shut. She was a stubborn little brat, but if she said anything, it could totally fuck them. The North could assume that they had killed Clementine and that other fool, and make a move against them. He needed to send them back tomorrow, if he hoped to have any chance to diffuse the situation. But he couldn't send them back if he didn't have a plan to advance their town's needs.

Clem was right. He hated when she was right. He had no fucking interest in settling this diplomatically. He didn't want to work with the hypocrites of the North. He wanted to send in a dirty bomb, destroy their defense and take over the town and their property. He couldn't do that to Clem. She had completely messed everything up. And now, she even knew about the plan, so even if it had been a possibility, it just got fucked. Everything was falling apart around him. He took a step to the lodge, wanting to yell at her for what she had done. She could have just fucking trusted him.

He stopped himself. He couldn't be alone with her now. Professional. She wanted to keep it professional, but every time they were in a room alone, he wanted to touch her. It had to be pure lust. He had a problem for sure. She felt like a drug, and now that he had a taste of her, felt her small form against his, and those lips on his, fuck. He was a sick bastard…

Or maybe she was using this against him…

His hand tightened into a fist as he ran the thought through his head. Clementine was an intelligent girl, even when she was little. He remembered her pouting out her lip and making her eyes big when she wanted something, and every adult would bend backwards to give it to her when she gave that face. Is it hard to believe she might use her body in a similar fashion? I mean seriously, why the fuck would a girl her age be interested in a man like him? He could feel his anger rising. She had taken off her clothes when he had plan on stopping. She had teased him with her tongue. She had helped initiate the entire scene.

He kicked the dirt again, and turned away from the lodge. "Damn it. Damn it! Damn it!" he shouted. He was getting played by a little girl! She was using his sexual need and fatherly protection against him! Fuck, how could he be so god damn stupid! It had been six years! Did they really even know each other at this point? She was going to be the next Sheriff of that stupid town, what did that say about her? It meant she was fucking manipulative! If she would have just sat in her room all night, they could have talked diplomatic solutions and all that bull shit tomorrow. No, she just had to sneak out, and try to find their weakness. Shit, maybe that was the only reason they were here.

The moon slipped below the mountain, and it got darker for the short hours right before sunbreak. He cursed under his breath, he could feel the sandman nipping at his eyes for sleep. Another short night. There was nothing more he could do. His men were coming back from the hydro plant, and the two northerners were locked away. He would have to regroup tomorrow and rehash their plan. He would not be fooled by a little girl anymore.

He walked to his home, which was one of the closets cabins to the lodge. It had a single candle burning in the window, lighting his way back. As he stepped in, he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his jacket. He stumbled through the dark home to the bedroom. He saw Rose already in bed. The guilt washed over him as he took in her form in the sheets. She had been by his side, always supporting his decisions, and how did he repay her? By fucking someone else. He slipped into the bed basically clothed and turned to her, wrapping his arms around her. His hand running along her belly, feeling the little child they were bringing into this world. This horribly unsafe world. He had to make it safe for them. He had too.

"Are you alright, Ken?" she asked him through a tired sigh.

He nodded into her shoulder, though his heart cringed. "It's been a long day," he said barely above a whisper.

"It's okay. You're home now," she responded, touching her hand to his.

Yes, he was home, and he needed to protect it.

No more, Mr. Nice Guy.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi All! Sorry for the delay! June and July are the hardest mouths in terms of work, but it's finally August Recess, so I will have more time to write! Thank you again for the reviews! I love reading them, and they make me feel like I'm not crazy for loving this pairing. Please please please, can someone write another fanfiction with them? I love my story, but man, I want to read others as well! :) But here you go!

* * *

Tom didn't sleep much to begin with, and when he did, it usually was with his face planted on his desk, and his fingers curled around a pen. These little naps had become more frequent over the last couple weeks. His body felt weaker and each breath seemed to be more haggard then the day before. His finger twitched around his pen, as he slipped into his REM Cycle. An image of his wife at the beach with their three boys playing in the waves played in his dream. Laughter, smiles, a simpler time, even if he was worried about debt and paying for college.

A loud slam shattered the perfect picture, and he jolted up, his glasses partially falling on his face. He looked like a startled deer, as Vince and Nate walked in. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before adjusting his glasses and glanced out the window to have an idea of the time. It was still dark, which sent the alarm bells off. He had sent Vince's team out for the night. They shouldn't be back yet. "What happened?" he asked immediately, standing from his chair, but as he stood a light headedness came over him and forced him to sit back down for a moment.

Nate had his normal sociopathic grin on, but that told Tom nothing of what was actually happening, so he focused his attention on Vince. Vince had his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes had fallen on the floor, and he seemed to be kicking something invisible with his shoe, as if in a deep thought. It was causing Tom's weak heart to pound in his chest. Had Clementine not made it back? Had they found her hanging from a tree, half eaten? She was so intelligent, and he knew she was the best choice for this town. She just was still so young. He wanted three more years to teach her, but with how painful breathing was becoming, he slimly thought he had six months. Vince's voice was clear though when he answered, "We came across an Eagleton trying to sneak into the plant. We've captured her, and she is sitting in the morgue waiting for interrogation."

"Boss, ya should have seen it," Nate grinned, bringing his hands up to hold a pretend shot gun, "Shot her down like a five star buck. Clunk!"

Tom's finger tapped against his desk. It looked like he hadn't even heard them, but on the contrary, his mind was running into thousands of directions. Eagleton had taken action into their territory. It could mean that the talks with Clementine had gone poorly, or they have captured them and hoped to use them as leverage, if their plan to infiltrate the plant failed, which it obviously had. Then again, they hadn't come out guns blazing. It could have been an informational mission to test their weaknesses. Or could they want them to capture this person on purpose. What had they done with Clementine and Tate? They walked into it thinking it was a trap. Had this been Eagleton's second move on the chess board?

He stood up again this time slower than before. "Did we find any others?" he asked as he headed passed them. He didn't need to tell them where they were headed. They would know they were going straight to the morgue. As he passed the guard, he spoke quickly, "Send for Laura to meet us." The guard nodded.

Vince followed silently behind while Nate groaned in frustration. Nate spoke up first. "There was a bunch of rustling after the shoot. Definitely more people, but they got out of there lickity split," Nate announced.

They certainly weren't prepared for confrontation, which only concluded to Tom more that it hadn't been an outright attack. They were spying, testing the security, preparing for an attack. "Any word from our team inside?" he said softly. She shouldn't be inside their city. She wasn't ready. If she died, he would blame the council, a horrible group of stuck up individuals.

They walked down the hall quickly, heading out of city council. Tom's first appearance was always that of a family man, a man that easy to hug, a man that could feel free to go up to with any problem, and he would sit down and listen to it. He was such a nice guy, quite a few people forgot how observant he was, and right now, he noticed how Vince was strangely quiet and unfocused.

"Haven't heard nothin', Big Boss man," Nate remarked, "I'm sure the little spitfire is causin' a hell of a lot of trouble." The last part was said under his breath.

Tom frowned and stopped in his movements, turning his attention to Vince. "Captain, I would appreciate if you told me what you're not telling me," he stated, his adrenaline from the current problem arising distracting him from the weakness in his body.

He watched as Vince's eyes snapped forward and into focus on him. The man's body appeared tense until he let out a deep breath in a sigh, and it turned to a defeated look. "Sorry, Sheriff. The girl we captured. She used to be a part of my old group with Russell. She's young and stubborn," Vince stated, his eyes falling back to the ground, like a father who had just caught their daughter in a crime.

"That sounds like someone we know," Nate bit out with a smirk.

Tom wasn't ignorant. He understood his people had a past before the safety of their town. The problem that occurred was when that past affected the safety of their town. "Who is she?" he asked simply.

Tom respected the man in front of him. They had worked together for four years, and Vince had never disappointed him in that time. He truly had the skills to be Sheriff, except he would be far too focused on his family. Sheriff, as he learned shortly after stepping into the role, is not a position you can have a family. It's lonely work. Vince lip pouted out before he answered, "Her name's Becca. She has or had an older sister. She was young when I knew her, about fourteen. She has an attitude problem, and it doesn't look like that has changed much. She was a good kid, though."

"Can you handle interrogation? Or do you need to sit this one out? She might have been the person you remember at one time, but now, she is working for a group that would like to destroy us. We have to treat her as a stranger, not a friend. Do you understand?" Tom stated flatly. They had no time for mistakes or personal relationships. He could feel the grip of war pulling at the string of a knot that kept getting tighter and tighter before it eventually broke.

Vince sighed, adjusting his weight from one side to the other. "I understand. I unfortunately can't participate. She's just a kid, Tom. I won't get in the way," he stated.

It was quite unfortunate. Vince knew the questions to ask, and could be quite…persuasive in interrogations. He wouldn't argue with him though. He gave him a soft smile. "No worries, we will see you tomorrow," he answered kindly.

Vince nodded and walked passed them and in the direction of his home, his hands in his pockets and his pace slow. He was a good man.

"Off we go then," Tom remarked to Nate.

"What?! He gets a free pass, and I still got to work all night!"

* * *

As the early morning sun dipped into the room, Clementine continued to pick at the fabric of the sheets of the bed. Sleep had avoided her all night. Her thoughts kept her up in dread of the outcome today. She had learned Eagleton's previous plans, but that disgusting man in the suit had made it clear that Kenny wasn't going to move them forward. He had changed his mind because of her, though would it still be the case when he had caught herself red handed. She took a deep breath, doing nothing to settle her nerves. Tate was likely in a worse situation. She suspected he heard the gunshots, but doubted the guards had felt the need to inform him on what had happened. Tate could be a patient man, but in times of such high tension, he would likely bust through a door to save his fellow man. She hoped he could be patient for just a little while. They couldn't have any more upsets, or the glass house truly would collapse around her.

She needed to convince Kenny that his advisors were not looking out for Eagleton's best interest. She picked at the loose string of the sheet and ended up pulling it out. Her heart pounded in her chest with the impossibility placed in front of her. She needed to speak with Kenny.

The door opened, and she went stiff on the bed, becoming acutely aware of her surroundings. She didn't look at who the intruder could be.

"Miss, I'm asked to take you to the living room," a boy's voice broke the silence of the room.

She laid the bundle of string she had collected on the nightstand and stood from the bed without a word. She followed the boy, who likely was ignorant to how closely they currently teetered on the edge of war. He walked her to the hallway where she saw Tate coming out of his room as well. The large man looked like that green comic book character. He was tensed ready to hit the next thing in his path. "Are you alright?" he spoke, an unusual sense of urgency in his words.

She nodded, and as she got closer she placed a calming had on his arm, "Yes, we can discuss later," she responded, which in return only earned her grunt. They were brought down the stairs and into the living area. She half expected to see a full court appearance and a jury of her peers ready to send her to her execution.

What she saw instead was almost worse.

Kenny sat in the center chair, his arms on his knees, and his hands pressed tightly together. His eye was locked on the ground, not even looking up as she entered. He radiated frustration and anger. On the couch next to him sat the older man, serious and observant, Kevin, annoying and pouting, and Rose, coughing slightly into her arm, causing Kenny's hand to reach out and give the woman a secure squeeze on the knee. And sitting on the other side in his own chair, leg up on a footstool, was Robert, looking slightly in a daze, but holding a focused glare on her.

None of them showed any warmth, and she could feel all possibilities of a diplomatic solution burning like a paper in a flame of a candle.

"Sit," Kenny spoke first, nodding to the couch across from him, a coffee table all that stood between them. She turned to the maroon color couch and did as she was requested, taking a seat, before looking up at Kenny. She felt Tate's weight enter the couch as he took a seat next to her as well. She could feel her heart beat pounding in her chest. She wanted to apologize. She wanted to tell her she was foolish. He had taken a radio from her to protect her. He had lost his eyes protecting her, and she had been foolish to think that time would change him. Time hadn't changed him. He still wanted to protect her, even if his ways of going about it were obscured. How could she tell him that without making her entire city vulnerable in the process.

"Kenny," she said his name, a hint of desperateness in her voice, but she bit it back, turning it into cold and neutral, "I apologize for the occurrence of last night. It was a poor decision."

The room stayed silent, though Robert looked ready to throw a book at her and Kevin looked ready to bite her throat out. No one spoke though. Everyone understood Kenny would be the next to speak, and no one was allowed until that occurred. It happened slowly. It started off softly until it became a full blown burst of laughter from the man.

It wasn't kind laughter, no, it was his sarcastic laughter, laughter that can cause a shiver down your spine. She waited. He laughed before finally locking his eye onto her, "It was only a poor decision because you got caught, kiddo, but I'm not going to pretend some crazy shit like I wouldn't have done the same thing in your place. Hell, the last time we were locked up, I basically threw you to the wolves." Kenny then sighed, rubbing his hand down his face.

She sat there extremely surprised. He wasn't yelling at her, or disappointed in her? Her eyes narrowed, and her head tilted, "You're not mad?"

"Heh, well one of our people just got caught for doing the same shit. I'm no fucking hypocrite," he shrugged and sat up, sitting straighter in his chair.

She nodded. The news came as a shock, but she avoided showing it on her features. It explained why Kenny was in an uproar last night. It put the North in an equal position at least, but if anything, it proved that none of them trusted each other. A solution would never be reached if they didn't have trust. She suspected relationship work the same type of way.

"So here's what I got for you, darlin'. I'm not gonna get into the stuff of you did this and I did that. I'm way too tired to beat around the bush. As I'm sure your folks know, we just acquired quite a bit of farmland, and with that means quite a bit of food. Fresh food like that though goes bad if it's just sitting there, and to be frank, we got too much. We're willing to offer a trade. Every week, we will load up food and send it up your way, in exchange for sharing the power to our town," Kenny offered up a deal and the world seemed to be filling in with bright colors. She couldn't believe it. They were on the brink of war, and just like that…they were talking.

She could feel a grin threatening to cross her face, forcing it back. "I believe that is fair. It is certainly a proposal that would interest our people," she paused, not wanting to push Kenny when he was giving her so much. She fidgeted with the edge of her sleeve before she resolved herself to continue. "Kenny, I trust your words with my life…" she began softly before focusing only on him, ignoring the others in the room. Her eyes locked with his brown one. "I still have to state this." She took in a deep breath and leaned over the coffee table slightly, "If Eagleton takes any aggressive action, breaks the deal, or attempt to hurt our allies," she paused, her tone lowering, "We will kill every last one of your people."

Silence filled the room, as her words settled in the thick air. She looked young, and for words like that to becoming out of her mouth, she imagined it was quite a shock to all of them, including Tate, though he showed no reaction. She did trust Kenny with her life, who she didn't trust were the people he surrounded him with, and if scaring them into place was what she needed to do, she would step up to the plate.

"What a little monster," Rose gasped in horror, breaking the silence, as her face appeared in disgust and horror. It likely was an act, and Clementine didn't have time for acts.

"You little bitch!" Kevin growled, almost standing up from the couch, but the older gentlemen kept him down with a strong grip on his shoulder. Robert, still in a daze, merely shook his head.

She ignored them all. At least they had gotten the message; her worry was how Kenny would react to it. She watched him fold his hands together over his lap. His jaw had locked and his brows furrowed in anger. She could see his temper ready to burst, and when he stood from his chair, she almost flinched.

His hand went out across the table. "As long as you understand we'll do the same, we got a deal," he stated, he held a calm, though the anger was obviously present. She stood, the way he looked at her was not like he had done yesterday. It wasn't a man shaking hands with an ally, a friend. No, he was staring down an enemy. Her hand wrapped into his, and as he squeezed it too tightly, she felt the little last shred of hope between them dying. It stung. She saved the Town, but she had lost a friend…again.

His hand pulled away from hers, and he turned away, walking to the chair he had been sitting in, and placing a hand on top of the head board. "Your horses will be outside waiting for you. You will receive your weapons once you are outside the gate. Make certain they send our person back. I'll trust you with that, Clementine," he stated her full name, and that sharp pain hit her again.

"Of course," she answered, "I will bring this to the council. If they are in agreement, the Sheriff will want to sign a treaty in person."

Kenny grunted, "Fine."

She stepped towards him, only to stop herself. There was nothing she could say. She had broken them. "Goodbye," she responded and nodded to Tate, "Let's go." Tate stood, and followed her. She felt heavy with each step away. It reminded her of that time she watched Lee bury the dead boy in the back yard from the window. The shovel of dirt was so slow in movement. Thud. He would sigh as if saying goodbye to something that had been so pure. Another thud would follow as the dirt hit the boy. It dragged on and on. Burying the past always caused such dread, and as she reached the door, she glanced back, hoping that maybe she would see Kenny's soft smile or supportive words. Hoping that dead child walker would have life returned to him, before all of this had become normal, before their world had changed forever. But in the end, the boy was still dead, and Kenny still had his back to her.

She sighed and forced herself outside the building, shoveling the last of dirt onto the boy's body, burying the past, but never forgetting the lifeless face.

Kenny had a death grip on the top of the chair. The looks she gave him could crumble any man. She didn't look like a manipulative liar trying to trick him, her words seemed to be from the heart, but jesus, she had a way of distracting him. She did basically threaten his entire community, an offense that would earn a back hand at the very least. Yet, he had to prevent his anger from going on a rampage. He was furious at that girl. At that stupid little girl. They had the little deal, but fuck, it was a terrible deal for him and his people and a great one for her. His people basically had to risk their safety to farm the land for only these idiots across the way to eat. All her people had to do was stand and watch the power plant. It was outrageous, and exactly what he knew Clementine wanted. She could talk big game of war, yet it was hard to take someone seriously when they have yet to experience it. She would learn. She would learn that he wasn't so easily fooled.

"Risky move letting that little bitch go," Kevin muttered, folding his arms over his chest.

Kenny whipped his head around immediately and shot him a glare. "We've all have agreed, so don't start acting like a catholic girl with a stick up her ass," he snapped at him and sat down in the chair, "Get me some liquor," he muttered to one of the guards, running his hand up and down his temple. Clementine had changed. She wasn't the same little girl he knew. He reminded himself.

"It's a little early, Ken?" Rose said sweetly, and he sighed.

"Excuse me if I'm just a little fucking stressed," he growled under his breath. "It's gonna work. It's the only plan we got since someone let security fall through here," he shot, Robert a glare from over his fingers. They weren't speaking at the moment, but Rose had begged him to make up and reminded him of the shit Robert did do for Eagleton. Robert only gruff, and turned his gaze to the window. Ungrateful. The loot of them were completely ungrateful.

"Gandalf, it's your plan and it's a good plan," Harris spoke, standing from the group, "I will start putting things into preparation. It will take at least a month to gain the trust of their Sheriff and town, which is plenty of time for me to prepare our people." The older man walked to the door, as a glass of scotch was handed to Kenny. It was a good plan. He knew it would work, but that was the exact reason his chest was eating up inside.

"One suggestion, you may take it or leave it," Harris stopped in the doorway, "You need to get on better terms with your friend. You can't gain the trust of that town without her."

Kenny's fingers rubbed the glass in frustration before he took a long swig. "She's not my friend," he stated, biting it out, as he glared at the glass like it was the very reason for walkers.

The old man nodded softly, "Good, it will make it easier for you to betray her, but you should still consider being 'friendly' to her." The General then left the room, leaving Kenny in his conflicted state. He took another swig.

"Fuck," he muttered, and downed the rest of it.


	12. Chapter 12

Heh, told you I'd have more time to write! :) Here is the next chapter. Thank you, Mimy111 for your kind words! It's awesome to see other fans of the pairing out there! I just hope to do the couple justice! Also, if you want to see some awesome tribute videos to Clementine and Kenny, you should check out Skylark91 work on youtube. They are awesome! I've been watching them right before I write to get my head in character. Thank you all again! Per usual, forgive me for grammar mistakes. I just kind of write and go with it, which usually means a few here and there.

* * *

He jumped onto the ladder of the wall, as someone grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Back off," Russell snapped as he tried to work past the force to climb over the wall, but with a sharp yank, he was pried off the ladder and landed flat on the ground.

Garrett's cowboy boot slammed into his throat, making it difficult for the smaller boy to take a breath. The thick stalky man spit out a wad of tobacco onto the ground next to his face. Russell grabbed at the man's leg trying to pry him off. Guns from the guards on the wall were pointed at the boy. Garrett shook his head. "Kid, this is my wall. No one leave or gets in without ma approval. And you as hell shits don't have it, and you're driving up my patience," he pressed the boot tighter into his throat.

"Clementine could be dead for all you know!" Russell hissed from the breath he barely had. Garrett was by far his least favorite councilman. The man trudged around this town like he owned it, just because he sat in a lawn chair all day taking down walkers. Clementine was in danger and no one seemed to care. They had taken an attack on the hydro plant. They wouldn't have done that if everything was going peachy! He was part of the suicide team. He was more than willing to die if he could save her.

The larger man pulled out another wad of tobacco, putting it into his mouth. "Doesn't affect me. That girl decided to go on her own. She knew it was a possibility. Now, I got strict orders from the Sheriff not to let anyone in or out of town for the next 24 hours, and I especially not going to let some preteen off his meds go on some knight in shining armor mission," he chomped on the tobacco, giving the boy a stern look.

Russell kept struggling until he realized that it was only making it harder for him to breath. His body went limp, giving up on fighting the lard off. He could stab him in the leg with the knife in his pocket, but that would just get him sent to jail awaiting some trail. It wouldn't help him get to Clementine.

Garrett smirked, "Good. You going to behave or do I have to tie you up and throw you in some basement?"

Russell's voice returned to monotone as he stated blankly, "Get off of me." He stared up at the clouds above. He would have to find another way around him.

The larger man chuckled and lifted his boots, "See boys, that's how you kill young love. Stomp it out." He then held out his hand for Russell, which only made Russell madder. Why were there so many assholes in this town?

He knocked his hand out of the way and stood up himself. "This is a huge mistake. The entire plan was a huge mistake, and now you just got the next Sheriff killed," he hissed under his breath, brushing himself off while trying to find a weakness in the wall.

"Are you on the council? Oh you're not? Then mind your own damn business," Garrett spat again, "Now get the fuck out of here before I call your parents." He mocked.

"Boss, we got people coming," a guard from the top of the wall shouted down.

Garrett cursed under his breath, turning away from Russell and quickly crawling up the ladder as fast as his large body would allow. "Our men? Theirs? Or wanderers?" Garrett asked in a rough sharp voice.

The man pulled down the binoculars. "They are on horseback, can't get a good sight on who," the boy stated, causing Garrett to yank the binoculars right out of the boys hand as he got on top of the wall. "Get your guns aimed. Not taking any chances right now." He brought the binoculars up to his eyes, gazing through to the trees. He saw the movement. Definitely on horseback and moving fast at that. The trunks of the trees were blocking the people though, but there was a break between trees coming up and it would give him a clear view.

His eyes widened as he caught sight of the teenage girl and giant black man riding up fast. "Looks like she's still breathing," he mumbled under his breath, but their speed made him nervous. Were they being chased?

Clementine knew Tom could be reasonable. He was a reasonable man. He wouldn't jump to drastic conclusions. However, after spending that day within the Council Chambers, she had a little less faith in the rest of them. She suspected if they captured one of Kenny's spies, they would assume the worse, and that it had been a trap. She had to get home and inform them before they did something extreme like declare war. She had to tell them of the potential treaty. She couldn't slow down even if she was exhausted and her body felt tired. She had to get there in time before they did something stupid.

She saw the wall up ahead and increased the horses pace. She had prayed that maybe the gates would open, as soon as they came into view, but it looked like Garrett had it locked down tight. She pulled back on Buttercup's reigns, forcing the horse into a slow trot before stopping. She looked up at the man on top of the wall. "Garrett, open up the gates. I have to reach the Sheriff," she shouted up at the man.

"Everyone's being so bossy today," Garrett snapped down at the girl, "You think people have forgotten I sit on the Council too."

"Garrett, no offense, but it is hardly the time for the manly ego," she said tiredly. Her body weight heavy on the horse.

"Hmm, I'm only letting you in because a small part of me would be disappointed if you died right outside the gate. You got anyone following you?" Garrett remarked, pulling out his binoculars again and looking behind them.

"No," was her only response, which led to Garrett letting out a sharp whistle. Slowly the gates began to open.

She felt antsy on her horse as if the gates were moving too slow. She wanted to secure this peace. She wanted the tension to lift, and a part of her subconscious felt a tiny bit of hope that if they could create peace then maybe Kenny and her could go back to before, to the beginning. It would be getting everything she wanted wrapped nicely in a package, except the cynic in her doubted it would ever be so simple.

The gates opened and she was surprised that the first thing she saw was Russell standing there in the middle of the road, wiping his sleeve over his eye as if he had just shed a tear. He hid it well, his face returning to the mask he always wore. "Clementine, I'm glad your back," he said, only taking her by complete surprise. She had far too much on her plate then to be dealing with this as well. A sense of guilt weighed her down as she took him in from her horse.

"Hi Russell, I told you not to worry," she stated, slightly distracted, "I'm sorry, but I have to go to Town Hall. We can talk later."

With that, she nudged Buttercup forward.

Russell body went slack, as if taking a beating. "He's not at Town Hall," he answered, "He's with the Eagletonian we captured."

A knot twisted in her stomach as those words sunk in. She knew how interrogations could get, they were hardly the most heartwarming of conversations. She cursed softly under her breath. She looked down the hill at her beautiful town. The people friendly, laughing, happy, heading off to get lunch or stop by home. To most, they lived happily again as if the world were the same all those years ago, but for her, and the others who ventured outside dealt with the foreign aspects, it was a darker world. The homes and buildings were swaying, she felt faint. She hadn't had a decent meal for the last three days, unless the bits she took of the meal at Eagleton counted for anything. She also couldn't remember the last time she had water. No, not now. "Thank you, Russell," she said softly, and kicked her horse into full speed to the hospital.

People jumped out of her way as she rode down the hill. She promised Kenny she would get that person back to him, and she never was one to go back on her word. While the town's people were ignorant to this other world, Clementine knew quite clearly what happened in interrogations.

She reached the hospital, throwing Buttercup's reigns around a railing before bolting up the stairs and into the large building. It smelled like sterilized death. Most people who entered the hospital either never came out or came out missing a limb. Medicine these days was difficult, but she had to respect Kelly for doing the best with what she had to work with.

Christa was walking in her direction her face buried in a notepad of sorts, before she looked up. "Clementine, what are you doing here? You look like you rolled around with the pigs," she said to her.

"No time," she said before running down the hallway past her in the direction to the morgue. She took a sharp turn until reaching a staircase, she ripped open the door to the staircase and started down the stairs. It was three flights below, and each flight she traveled lower another guard appeared, giving her a short nod. Only a handful of people had access to this part of the hospital, including herself. She reached the final door, two men standing in front.

"They are in the middle of interrogation, Miss Clementine," one informed her, if she wasn't who she was they probably would have stopped her. She slammed open the door, panting, and coming across the scene.

"It's a simple question, is she alive or not? I can carve something pretty into your face. What do you think, Boss? A star? Or wait, a walker! Right on her face," Nate grinned, laughing haphazardly, though he appeared exhausted. He had the flat blade of the knife pressed along a girl that looked a few years older than hers' cheek. She seemed familiar, but she couldn't remember, especially with how bruised her body appeared, and the busted lip. The girl was tied up in a chair. She wasn't crying, but she looked ready to break.

Tom stood in the corner, coughing into his hand, and adjusting his glasses. Laura was behind the girl, running her longer fingernails through the girl's wet hair. Kelly stood near the bucket full of water with a nervous uncomfortable smile on her face.

Everyone froze when she burst in looking up at her.

"Stop," she panted, her breathing tore through her lungs. She could feel her body losing its stability as she leaned down and caught her knees. "Stop, we have to let her go," she stated, trying not to think how mad Kenny would be over the fact that they had water boarded her. A trick Laura was well versed in, including other methods.

"Clementine," Tom whispered before coming towards her, and helping her up, as she stumbled slightly.

"Looks like she's alive, assholes," the girl bit out from her binds.

Clementine leaned into Tom's weight. No sleep, the hard days ride, no water, no food. Even for a natural survivalist, sometimes your body just shuts down, and without her consent, her body went limp in his arms.

* * *

Her auburn hair blew in the wind as she walked down the pathway in the middle of town. People smiled at her, giving her a friendly wave. "How much longer until we see the little munchkin running about?" one asked, as she passed by their shop.

Rose smiled sweetly. "Two more months, counting the days!" she smiled, though her body felt horrible. People loved to call pregnancy a miracle of life, but to her it had been a miserable experience. Nightly vomiting, uncomfortable sleep, getting fat, everywhere. Her feet had swollen up to gigantic numbs. She barely fit into her shoes. She also had to put up with Ken's emotional nightmare. He constantly was on edge, and his moods changed like the wind. She thought the woman was supposed to be the emotional one in the relationship.

For example, he was currently mopping in that piece of junk car he kept around in the field.

She moved down the street until reaching a door next to one of the shops. It led to a staircase that would take her to the four apartments that sat on top of the shop. She opened the door and forced herself up the stairs. She didn't like meeting him in his home. It drew attention, but they were running out of options. She went to his door and knocked.

"It's open," she heard a groan from the other side.

She opened the door and moved inside the small apartment. It had a certain air of elegance unlike the rest of the towns. Robert collected artwork and only allowed the best of the best furniture in his home. He personally went out on scout work to gather up items for his home. It was like walking into an apartment before the dead roamed the Earth. There on the black leather couch sat the man with his leg kept up on a pillow. He was writing in that notepad that never left his person. He looked like he was coming down from a fever with the sweat residing on his forehead.

"Robert, I'm so sorry," she said, her voice almost cracking. Rose had gone to college with this man and they had been close ever since. She remembered the day she had fallen in love with him. It had been brisk cool night in New York, and they walked around the city like they belonged. He had risen up quickly on Wall Street, and she was working her way up in Broadway. He had promised to go see her very first professional play, and when they reached the back alley to the actor area, she had frozen. She couldn't convince herself to go in. She had performed in front of people before, but they were for free events. These people had paid, paid to see her. What if she tripped and fell? What if they all laughed and her entire career ended. Robert took her hand, and without warning pulled her lips against his and into their first kiss. It wasn't rough or soft, it merely was a reminder that he was there. "Perfection is not allowed to be nervous," he had spoken softly against her lips, and she realized then and there she needed him in her life. He gave her the courage she never thought she had. He forced her to be the best person she could be.

When the dead had taken over the city, any chance to escape seemed slim, but Robert…Robert was so intelligent. He saw things others never could see. He thought ten steps ahead while the average person only thought two. He saved her more times then she could count, and while he rarely said the word love, she knew, she knew that he cared for her.

Robert dropped his notepad onto the coffee table, sitting up slightly, "Come here my Rose." His hand reached for her. She took ahold of it, sitting on the couch with him. His hand falling onto her stomach, his forehead pressed into her shoulder. "I will be fine. A brute takes brutish actions because they do not have the intellectual skills to match their opponent," he stated calmly.

A tear slipped from her eye, and she quickly wiped it away. She rarely cried, though Kenny and others assumed she did it all the time. Those were tears used to manipulate. No, the tear she let fall now was one of guilt and love. She was tired of this game, tired of being apart from him. "We could just leave, Robert," she whispered, "We can find another town, and lead a simple life."

She felt him frown into her skin. "We are anything, but simple, and my family deserves the best," he lifted up and tilted her chin to look at him, those sharp features and all-knowing eyes. "I know it is tough, but it is almost over. Kenneth is past his time. With the public incident he took upon me, it will give me enough influence to persuade those few sitting on the fence that me leading instead would give us better results. Kenneth is a fool, he forgets how he got into the position. He forgets that it was me who isolated Ethan from the group. If it wasn't me, he never would have convinced the people of this bold plan of hiking fifty miles to the mountains to build a home. I made him." His grip was getting tighter on her hand.

"You would be a better leader, everyone knows that," she agreed, leaning into his body behind her. "I just…I don't want to be with him," she pleaded. She turned, her eyes begging with him as she touched her lips lightly to his.

"It's only a little longer, I promise," he said, "I don't enjoy it either." His hand slipped up her face and into her hair. "I need to reach out to Rick, John, and Keanu. Once I have them on my side, we will take action the same night Kenneth plans to take action on the North. If all works out the way I plan, he will die in battle, and with already half the town's influence, I will become the successor. We will be together. It's a month. We can survive a month under this idiots rule."

She nodded. One more month. Yes, she could do that, and it would be before the baby was born. She did not want that man to touch their baby.

"You're my one and only," he spoke and kissed her again, she molded into the kiss easily, her mind wanting only him forever.

* * *

"She was dehydrated," a high pitched voice stated, "She will be fine. I've been pumping fluids her. This is a lesson to all, always drink at least six eight ounces of water a day." She could hear a smile in the statement, but it all sounded far away.

"Wasten my time, Sheriff. We all can't sit around here waiting for the chick to wake up. We all have jobs to do," an annoyed gruff came from the other side.

"We all will sit here and wait. I have called a Council Meeting, your job on the council is first and foremost, so sit down, Garrett," a calm collective voice spoke, and she knew this one. She recognized all of these voices.

She tried to open her eyes, only to catch the blaring florescent light. She groaned and closed her eyes tight.

"Finally," Garrett sighed.

"Clementine," she felt someone grab her hand, and she slowly opened her eyes again to see Tom, his glasses falling off his nose again, as he had a worry expression written clearly on his face. "You're in the hospital. You fainted," he told her.

"Oh," she said softly, sitting up slightly to take in the rest of the area. She looked around and saw the entire Council sitting in the room. Laura was reading a book looking bored, and Jefferson was playing cards with Vince and Tate at a small table. "Hello, everyone?" she said, her head still felt light headed, but it was nothing like before. She looked at the IV running into her wrist. "We're meeting," it wasn't so much of a question, but rather a statement. It was all hitting her very clearly. She had just returned, and they had quite a bit to talk about.

Tom gave her an innocent grin, "Yes, as you know we have limited time. Tate filled us in on most aspects. He said they are willing to make a trade agreement."

She nodded, her mind running all over the place trying to catch up. Kenny had been furious, but he had offered an olive branch. "Did you send the girl home?" she asked, her mind falling on the scene from before and the words she had given Kenny.

Tom folded his arms across his chest, "This is why we are meeting. We will not take any actions until we have voted and concluded the best course."

It caused her to flinch, but she agreed. They needed to get the girl soon or it could break any hope in this working. "Alright, I think we should let the girl go, and agree to the terms of the trade agreement. Who votes with me?" she raised her hand, glancing around.

"Hell no, we're not voting yet," Garrett grumbled, "Besides who is to say that this isn't some big trap. You're awfully quick to vote. Did they brainwash you over there?"

"We do need to have a discussion, little Clementine," Kelly spoke, taking a seat in one of the other chairs.

Clementine's jaw locked, her hand gripping tightly into the sheet. "You don't understand, we don't have time," she said darkly, who knows how many hours were lost already. The longer they waited, the more likely Kenny would change his mind.

Laura chuckled, "If I didn't know better, I would say you have a bomb strapped to your chest." The elegant woman snapped her book closed and glanced at Tate, "He mentioned that you were in Eagleton's Leaders group before you joined Tom's. A familiar face can change people motives. Are you still thinking in our best interests?"

Tom shot Laura a glare. "Laura, that is completely uncalled for," he scolded her.

Clementine's eyes widened when she finally realized what was going on. It wasn't because they were following a protocol of sorts. It was because they had doubts of trusting her. Is this the world she lived in? A world that no one trusted anyone?

"I would die for this town," she spoke, "Yes, I do know Kenny from the first few years. We were close…were." She said softly before looking straight at Laura, "Because of how much I love this town, my friendship with him has died, but at least from its death we have a resolution. The reason I rush is because since I do know him. I know how he thinks. I know how he reacts. I know how absolutely impatient he is. If he doesn't hear from us within the next 24 hours, his mood will shift, and if it shifts into anger, we can say goodbye to any hopes of not having a war. Because let me make it clear, that man will fight and destroy anything in his path if he thinks it helps or protects his family and love ones, which at the moment, means he will do anything, and I mean anything to get power supply to his city. If we deny this deal, we will be going to war, and I am willing to fight that war, but why….why do more people have to die after all of us have lost so many? Why do we have to turn to violence when an opportunity for peace has come to our doorstep? You can discuss all you like, but you all know my vote," she huffed and pulled out the IV from her wrist, tossing it onto the bed.

"Clementine, we're just…" Tom started, but she got out of the bed and pushed passed him and into the hallway. She needed to breath. Her entire life she had been surrounded by adults who didn't listen to her and made stupid decisions. She had learned to harden herself. She never was one to hope. She was realistic. She saw facts, but this…this was hope. They had hope in their grasp to prevent death, and she didn't want to let it go.

"Let her go," she heard Jefferson say.

"She's just like you, Tom," she heard Laura chuckle softly.

She walked away from the door and down the hallway to a bench. She sat down, her body slumping over on the chair. She felt like she had aged years, and it had only been a few days. Was she being foolish? Had she acted immature? In some ways, she just wanted what was best for the city. They would have food, they would be happy, and they would forget the lost and pain. She ran her hand through her short hair. It actually was getting longer. She would need to cut it soon. It was a lesson she had taken to heart, and it had saved her often.

She wished she had Lee's picture. I want it to get easier, Lee.

She pulled out the old piece of paper in her back pocket that had Kenny's messy scrawl on it. She had tried to hold onto it, even though the ink was starting to bleed dry. She read the words, remember the pain that she felt the first time she read them after he had left, but this time she focused on one line.

_I sometimes think that the reason we ran into each other a year after Savannah was Lee's own master plan that he put together from the beginning._

Was this Lee's plan? Someone kept bringing her back to Kenny, and she just didn't understand why. She wanted to, but fate was something that could never quite be understood.

"Clementine?" Tom asked, and she looked up to see that man in his plaid shirt sitting in the bench next to her. She wasn't certain how long she had been staring at the letter, but she folded it up and placed it in her pocket.

"I'm tired, Tom," she said, sighing, "I didn't mean to act like a kid."

"It's alright, Clem," he answered with a smile, "You're words weren't in the wrong. If anything, showing a little emotion can be a good thing. You are so collected that we all often forget you're so young, and no offense, but at times people consider you cold. Seeing that in there…it's heart, Clementine. You have it. You have it for this town."

She nodded tiredly. She did have heart, she just wondered how much more it could take until everyone ripped it apart. "I wanted to let you know, that with your vote, it totaled 5 to 7, and with mine, we move forward. I will sign this agreement, and we will hopefully create peace between our two towns. I don't trust them, Clem. I don't. But you're right, this is the only option to avoid war. If it doesn't work, we can at least tell ourselves we tried before bringing our people into violence."

Her head shot up, a huge grin exploding across her face. She couldn't contain herself, she hugged Tom. "Thank you," she said softly. It took the man by surprise as he awkwardly returned the hug.

"It wasn't me, it was you, Clementine. You will be a great leaders," he gave her side smirk before they broke out of their hug.

Clementine sat there, a sense of pride feeling her chest. "I have large shoes to fill," she smiled slightly.

"Only a size 9, hardly that large," he patted her on the shoulder before standing again, "I'm going to prep a team with the girl. We have already wrapped up her wounds, and I will give her some meds as well. Thank you again, Clementine."

She watched him walk down the hallway. She couldn't believe it. There would be peace. They would have peace. Maybe there was a reason for everything.

* * *

Kenny was the first to know when Becca had arrived back. He had been told she had been hurt during her time in the North, but what he saw when he entered her bedroom was not what he expected. She was wrapped up in bandages, her fingers had been broken and straightened. Her face was puffy, and for the strong little brat he knew she was, she looked sad. She winced when she saw him. "Gandalf, I know. I know I shouldn't have run off like that. I just wanted to help!" she started to plead with him.

It infuriated him to know that they had hurt one of his people, not only hurt, but basically tortured. He wanted to take it out on someone, but certainly not her. She had been through enough. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her bedside. "We all make stupid mistakes. Don't do it again, kid," he stated, "You feelin' better? It looks like you got your ass handed to you," he remarked.

She wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were on the bed, and then the waterworks happened. The strong girl looked to be destroyed. She cried heavily. "Sorry, god I hate crying. I'm not a stupid baby. It's just. They are horrible. They almost cut into my face," she wiped her face with her sleeves.

Kenny's eyes shut tight and his teeth grinded together. To think that they would do this to a little girl. How was Clementine a part of that group? She grew up surrounded with it, and it probably made her into the manipulative person she is today. God, it pissed him off.

"It will be handled," he stated darkly.

She wiped her eyes again. "I hate those people," she muttered, "They told me that I also got to deliver this to you, only you." Her hand tapped on the sealed envelope sitting on her nightstand. She couldn't properly grab it in the current shape of her hands.

"Thank you, kid," he reached over and took the letter. He held it in his hand for a moment. Weighing it, before opening it.

_Terms accepted. Please forgive us for the current appearance of your citizen._

_Sheriff of Town_

_Tom Michaels_

He stared at it, anger flooding through his entire body. It was a good thing, one step closer to taking the North down, but damn that condescending statement. Please forgive us? They fucking tortured the girl! His eye twitched as his hand squeezed tightly around the paper. It didn't matter that Clementine was part of their community, he would destroy them all.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Emily Carver, everyone has been wanting the answer to this question 'Why is Kenny called Gandalf?' and finally, the answer will be given in this chapter! It's actually a fairly stupid reason, but hey I like it. Thank you so much for the review, Emily! BloodRaven1996, I love your work with both Kenny and Clementine! You're stories are so sweet and truly give that perfect protector that Kenny is. It's awesome to know you're reading my story! Now, -nudge- I think you should write them as a pairing too. :) Pretty please! Thank you, Skylark91! I do love writing Kenny when he all moody like he is right now. He's a bundle of emotions, and I keep feeling the need to poke him. I'm an evil author. Anyways, here is the next chapter!

* * *

Clementine stared at herself in the mirror, squinting her features, not approving what she was seeing. She was wearing her same old sweatshirt and some thrown on jeans. It usually was what she wore. It was comfortable and easy to move in, but today, she was nervous. It had been a week since she had returned to Town, and today, the Leader of Eagleton and a few of his top advisors were scheduled to arrive to sign the agreement and create peace between their two communities. They would be staying for two nights for the Sheriff to show them around their town and introduce them to the locals. They would sign the agreement tonight in the public square and it would be followed by a small dinner with the Council. Tom had worked hard to make certain all security measure were in place. They would never go anyplace unattended, and they would keep a close eye on them. She picked at her sleeves; maybe it was time to put away this old shirt.

"You see, Clem, I'm wearing this," Jess came out of her closet in a pretty blue dress, that made her breast look even larger and her hair more blonde. Clementine turned and took in the outfit. It was nice. She didn't have anything like that.

"I always wear this…wouldn't it be odd if I just changed outfit for this," she mumbled out, kicking at the floor. She didn't know why, but she felt ugly next to Jess. Jess always knew how to dress and look pretty. Clementine never used to care how she looked. Looks didn't help with survival, but he was going to be there. There was a small part of her that wanted to impress him.

"Come on girl, this type of stuff never happens! The entire town is coming out to greet them. If this isn't the time to change, then I don't know what is!" Jess went to her closet. There was a lot of pink in Jess's room. It all made Clementine feel more out of place.

"I don't know," she responded, as Jess rummaged through her closet.

"Ah yes, this is it," Jess exclaimed as she pulled out a magenta color dress from her closet. "It's too small for my boobs, but should work perfect on you. It's also close to purple."

"I don't just wear purple," she muttered as she took the dress from her.

"Could have fooled me," Jess smiled and plopped herself on the bed, "Try it on, Clem. You obviously want to. Got someone in mind for impressing?"

Clementine flushed. She hadn't told anyone what had arisen between her and Kenny. She knew she could trust Jess, she just didn't like sharing details like that. Jess was always much more open. "Uh no, you?" she asked as she turned away and began stripping off her clothing. She placed them on the chair, laying her hat on top. She then unzipped the back of the dress. It had a lacy fabric to it. It looked far too nice for something she had ever worn before. She slipped into the dress, and started to zip it up.

"Ya know, any cute Eagleton," Jess smirked and came up behind her, helping her zip it all the way up her back. "Wow this looks great on you, Clem."

She turned fully towards the mirror and took in her appearance. It had a three quarter sleeve that was partially see through. The dress had a square cut and hugged her thin body appropriately, insinuating the curves she did have. It stopped at her knees, leaving her strong legs visible. She swallowed thickly. She did look pretty, but she felt so out of place. Jess ran to her closet and pulled out dark brown heels. "And these!" Jess squealed.

Clementine looked down at them. They looked like death contraptions. "No way," she stated and grabbed her brown boots instead.

"Clem, you can't wear boots with a dress. It's fashion suicide," she stated.

"I'm not going to where heels. If someone unexpected happens, I can't run in those," she responded putting on her boots on. She grabbed her hat and placed it on top of her head.

Jess gave a frustrated sigh, "You are far too paranoid at times. I give up though! I'm not going to argue with a wall."

Clementine ignored her and took in her appearance. The dress was very nice, and while her hat and boots didn't exactly match, she thought it all worked. She smiled at herself. "I like it," she said, running her hands down the dress.

"At least it's different."

Clementine kept her smile. She felt like a woman sort of. She glanced at the time, and her eyes widened. She grabbed the few items from her pocket and stuffed it into her bra. "We got to go," she said in a rush. She had been so focus on her appearance she lost track of time. They would be arriving soon, and there likely would be a crowd to push through.

Jess applied some lipstick before following after her. "I'm coming, chica!" she shouted behind her. She knew Jess probably thought she was insane, but she really didn't want to be late.

They got out into the road. The streets were packed with curious people. They all had heard the rumors of the mysterious town not far from their doorsteps. They all wanted to catch a glance of this Leader of the Winter Soldiers. "Oo, I'm so excited. I wonder if any of them are cute," Jess said behind her as they started to weave up the street. She wanted to get as close to the gate as possible. Tom was likely already waiting at the front.

Clementine laughed at her statement, "I think you'll be a bit disappointed, Jess." They waded through the groups of people. She sometimes forgot how many did live in the town until events like this occurred. The middle of the street had been blocked off to give the guest a clear walking path to Town Hall. The gate was up the hill, but with how crowded it was she didn't think they would make it to the top. There was an opening near the barricade next to a group of young school children. "Let's stand there," she said, now feeling a bit out of place in her outfit. Why had she dressed up? It wasn't like Kenny was going to see her amidst all these people.

The children were peering into the street curiously, wondering what they were waiting for, as she moved next to the group. The teacher behind them was scolding them to behave and keep close.

Loud cheering and clapping could be heard as the gates started to open. Her heart jumped into her throat. Her mind ran over how cold he had been when she left. She had gone through line by line what had happened at Eagleton to Tom, leaving out the detail of what happened after dinner. Tom had stressed to her, it was probably better if she wasn't the first person they saw upon arriving. It might cause unnecessary tension. She had agreed, so she hooked her friend into going to watch. Guards were situated every five feet along the blockade, guns held on their chest in case something occurred. She squinted her eyes trying to see the people walking in. She wondered what was happening. She wished she was closer.

The past week felt like a pain in the ass for Kenny. Communicating with this dick Tom had only angered him until he finally agreed to come to the North to sign this agreement. It was an opportunity to truly see what was behind those large walls of isolation. He needed to have an idea of how many people lived there, what were the weak spots, and how best to implement their plan. He didn't like the idea of being in the enemy's den, but he would keep his gun on him at all times. He wasn't going to let any more of his people go through what Becca had gone through. He had promised both Becca and Shel that.

They drove, which meant it took them the long way to get over, but Robert just had to be dragged along with them, which meant riding or walking were out of the question. Idiot man couldn't just sit this one out, but both him and Rose were so persistent. Rose had been acting odd recently too. She kept bringing up Clementine, which only cause that wad of guilt to settle in him until he ended up snapping at her, and she would walk away from him mad. He couldn't blame Rose though. It was his fault. Thankfully though, she was staying behind to rest. He left Harris back in Eagleton as back up. If Kenny didn't make it back, he wanted to make certain Eagleton could still run properly. Which left Robert, the idiot, Kevin, the buffoon. The two of them sat in the back seat while Kenny sat in the front, spacing out the window. They had another car behind them, taking his top guards just in case anything got shady.

He will be happy when all this shit was finished.

The ride was rough up the road and silent in the car. As they reached the entrance, the car stopped. "I want no shenanigans from you two," he remarked as he threw open the door.

The gate was large and stable by first appearances. His scouts had told him as much. He counted the men on top of the wall immediately, about ten. Ten good shots would be easy, problem would be getting over the wall.

"Lookie who we got here boys," a stalky man in a cowboy hat said from a top the wall, "Looks like an Eagletonian or what a Winter Soldier. What's it like being the second most powerful town in the territory?" The man had a sickly grin that was already making Kenny want to punch it straight off.

"Bud, why don't you get your boss, cause you hell as don't know who you're talking to right now," Kenny shouted up, his finger itching for his gun. His guards had come out of the second car and his two 'advisors' had slipped out as well.

"Garrett, you piece of shit, open the gate!" Kevin blared at him.

The man known as Garrett laughed. "That you, Kev? Still a douchebag, I see," he remarked, but before Kevin could burst into another spout of curses, Garrett let out a high whistle and the gates slowly began to open. "Can't bring those cars in here. And normally never would let you in with those guns, but the Sheriff is allowing it."

"Fine, we know how to walk," Kenny snapped and slammed the car door shut. As the gates opened though, he froze as cheering and clapping started to echo around him. They certainly didn't mind calling walkers their direction. He wondered how long these people had been safe behind this wall. He moved forward and through the gate, Robert limping farther behind then the rest of them. He wanted to come along, he had to keep up.

As he entered the gate, what he saw surprised him. He knew that the North had quite a few more people than them, but he had not expected this many. It seemed to be like the entire town had just come out to see his pretty face. It was a good thing they hadn't outright gone to war because defeating this many body would lead to quite a few deaths on his side. The plan would work.

"Hello Mr. Kenneth, I'm Tom, the Sheriff of Town," a well fit man stood a few feet way to greet him. He had large frame glasses that seemed a bit too big on his face. His body was tone though, and he looked to be an active man, but there was something off about him. The way he breathed seemed a bit more of an effort then other people. It didn't matter. The guy was a dick in Kenny's book.

He walked over to him and shook his hand, "Just call me Kenny, nice to meet you in person, I suppose." He looked around expecting to see someone else, but Clem was nowhere to be found. He didn't want to admit that it bothered him. No, it was for the best. She clouded his mind like some vixen. He had a job to do. "Got the whole welcoming crew out here," he nodded to the people that were waving at him, he gave an awkward wave back, but kept his focus on the Northern Leader.

"We treat our neighbors like friends," he remarked, though Kenny suspected this was some ploy, either to intimidate him with the sheer amount of people they had or to make him feel sympathy for the innocent civilians. The guy didn't seem like an idiot, and Kenny wasn't going to take him for one. All that had happened, all that would happened, was a game between the two of them, moving pieces in place to protect their homes.

"Thomas," Kevin growled under his breath, which actually caused the leader to freeze for a moment. Kenny watched carefully how the man reacted. He knew Kevin had been close to this man and they had an intense falling out. He had no doubt that Kevin's presence would keep him on edge, and the reaction that came only confirmed it.

The man didn't even glance at Kevin. "We have much to discuss, let me show you to our Town Hall," he spoke and began leading Kenny down the path of people.

"You can't ignore me, Thomas!" Kevin shouted and Kenny shot him a glare. Kevin deflated and followed annoyed.

"Yay, a lot of discussion," Kenny agreed, his focus was elsewhere, taking in the town. They had the perfect location. Tall mountain peaks, fortified entrances into the city, they even had some farmland within their valley. It was quite an impressive set up, and it pissed him off. These people locked themselves away in their little utopia and let everyone outside die. He took in the people who were smiling at him, waving at him and his men behind him.

If they did defeat the North, they could take over this location and flourish. It was a thought for later down the road.

"How was your travel? Hopefully nothing inconvenient," the man gave him a friendly smile.

"Nah, nothing we couldn't handle. Same old shit just a different day, you know," he said off handedly, his eyes trailing along the people. He had never been one of those big wig politician types. He hated politics even before the end of the world happened. He certainly wasn't particular fond of being flaunted throughout this town like a prize turkey, but this was the game these type of people played.

The Sheriff let out a carefree laugh, "You can say that again."

Kenny grunted. He certainly wasn't interested in small talk. His eyes caught something familiar, and he did a double take.

Standing in the line of people was her familiar face. He couldn't pull his eyes away. She looked completely different yet entirely the same. Her hat still on the top of her head like it was glued there, except she wasn't wearing the usual survival attire. No, his little Clementine was wearing a woman's dress, a dress that clung to her body all the right way, and actually made her breast a bit larger than they actually were. He supposed she wasn't really little anymore. His mind flashing back to that night last week, how soft her skin was and how tone her muscles were. She had grown into a beautiful woman, and now, she was advertising it to him and everyone around. The fact that others could see her only seemed to rub under his skin as well. It shouldn't matter. It was a trick. She had a 'boyfriend'. He thought the word sickly. He needed to keep moving on and pretend she isn't there. He would not be fooled by her.

He watched as a soft smile spread across her face, and she gave him a small wave. It pulled him in like gravity. He didn't even notice that the Sheriff was still talking to him. He started walking towards her and away from the path.

Her heart pounded roughly in her chest with each step he took. He was coming over to her. With how mad he had been at her when they last saw each other, she hadn't expected him to even recognize her existence, especially since they had sent that girl home with an immense amount of injuries. Her breathing became a bit heavier.

"The Eagleton Leader is coming over here, Clem," Jess said in a bit of shock. The others around her seemed just as confused, excited, and fearful. The guards near her, kept their eyes locked on Kenny's movements. She caught Tom giving her a confused look, which only made her more nervous. They were trying to distant her from him, and he was making that rather difficult. She swallowed thickly as he came right up to the edge of the line. She ran her tongue nervously along the inside of her lip, debating what to say, and scolding herself for feeling so uncomfortable around him. She didn't used to feel this uncomfortable around.

Her heart sunk to the ground as Kenny knelt down, not even recognizing her, and turned to the kids. "Hey kids, what are you doing outside of class. Thought ya'll are learning things at your age," he asked the children next to her. She felt like she had just gotten slapped hard across the face. It was even more insulting then just walking past her without another glance.

The kids huddled together, not knowing who or why this person was talking to them, but one brave boy spoke up, "We get to see scary leader from another town! He's made of snow!"

She watched Kenny laugh, "Oh really now? Wouldn't he melt in the sun?"

The children whispered to each other, agreeing that he probably would. Everyone around them seemed to be focus on the display, the children oblivious to what was truly happening. A girl spoke up, "He supposed to have magic!"

"Magic, you say? That sounds like a pretty cool guy, but I think he only knows a little magic, darling," he remarked, "You want to see some?"

All the kids nodded in agreement, and Kenny brought his hand up to one of the boy's ear. "When was the last time you cleaned behind your ear, kid?" he smiled and pulled his hand back revealing a large silver dollar like he had pulled it right out of the kids ear.

"WOAH!" the kids said in shock, "Are you the snowman?"

He laughed again, and it gave her such mix emotions. It was wonderful to see the old Kenny back, the supportive Kenny, the Kenny that she always knew as a kid. He could be such a nice guy. "That's one name. You kids ever read Lord of the Rings? Nah? Well the young ones in my town got obsessed with the book when it was the only one we had. Constantly yapping about it. They call me Gandalf. It's the name of the wizard in the book. He also has a really long beard like I do," he explained and pulled at his beard, which caused some of the children to laugh. Clementine's eyes widened as the codename was finally explained. She wondered why the adults had joined in as well.

"You do have a big beard," one of them pointed out.

"It's gotta be big, it holds all the magic," he gave them a teasing smirk.

"Really? I want to grow one!" a kid shouted.

"Me too!"

"My will be the longest!" a girl shouted.

Kenny chuckled, "You can't grow it unless you follow three simple rules. You listen closely now." He got lower and the kids came in closer around him as he whispered loudly, "Listen to your teacher, love and protect your love ones with all of your heart, and finally, never forget those who made sacrifices for your success."

The kids nodded, except for one that was pouting, "That's a lot of work."

"You'll get there," he smirked and messed up the kid's hair before standing, "I have to have a little chit chat were your leader. He doesn't look pleased." He nodded to Tom who looked nervous and uncomfortable with him talking to the kids. The children giggled. "Bye Gandalf!"

His body turned towards her, and she sucked in a sharp breath, waiting for him to turn his attention onto her. Their eyes locked, and the smile he had been wearing moments before, disappeared to a straight line. It caused her own to falter, she opened her mouth to say something, anything, but he turned his back to her and walk back to Tom.

Her chest hurt. She stood strong and proud, but he had dismissed her. Her lips pressed together in frustration as she tried to control her emotions that were bubbling to the surface.

"Wow, he's a lot nicer than I thought he would be," Jess said from behind her, as she watched Kenny walk away with Tom. Clementine breathing became steady as she closed her eyes, her body weighting too much right now. Why did she wear this stupid dress? He didn't even notice.

"Clem…Clem, are you alright?" Jess asked, squeezing her shoulder and giving her a supportive glance.

She forced a smile. "Yes, can we get out of here? Let's go to O'Sullivans," she stated, her voice wavering slightly.

Her blonde hair friend gave her a suspicious look. "You want to go to the bar now? You never like drinking?"

"Yes, can we go?" she asked almost desperately. She couldn't be here in this crowd without these people looking at him.

"Okay. Okay, let's go," they both started weaving through the people.

They opened the bar door to an empty room. She suspected people would come in after the Eagletonians made it inside Town Hall. Jess led her to one of the empty booths, and they sat across from each other. She could see on her friend's face that she was worried about her, but Clementine didn't know how to explain it without sounding childish. Her heart hurt so much.

Camila, the older bar keep, came up to their table, "Is it ending? I expect this place is going to get wild shortly."

Clementine kept her focus on the wooden table, trying to distract herself from the feeling. "Can I get beer?" she stated numbly.

Jess gave a smile instead, "Not yet. Thanks, Cami! We will both have the usual."

The old bar threw Clementine a worried look as well before going to get them there drinks.

She didn't care, she couldn't hold her mask up any longer. Jess's hands slammed on the table. "Clementine," she whispered harshly, "What is going on? What's wrong? I've never seen you like this?"

Clementine looked up at her, she could feel tears threatening to slip over. She held them back with a sharp breath. "He walked away again. He always walks away from me," she mumbled, her face falling into her hand.

"Who? You got to be clear, chica. You need to just let it all out," Jessica said, waving her hands in the motion of letting something out.

"Kenny," she said softly, "The Leader of Eagleton."

She couldn't see Jessica, but she could feel Jess's weird look at her. The girl started tapping her fingers on the table. "So, from knowing code Clementine fairly well, you're saying that you like the man who looks like he's a grandpa's age and doesn't particularly like our town?" the girl responded. She could hear the humor in her voice.

Clementine frowned and looked up at her. "It's not funny, Jess," she stated, as the beers were placed in front of them.

Jess had a large friendly smile on. "No, Clem, I don't think you liking him is funny. You always have the weirdest taste in men, and besides, I get it. The power," Jess swooned, "I love powerful men." She took a sip from her beer. "What I think is funny is that you think he is in control. You are so much better then him. You shouldn't let him make you feel this way," she stated like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Clementine stared at the beer for a moment before taking a large gulp of the liquid. "You don't understand, Jess. It's not that simple. I've known that man since I was eight. It's been six years since I have seen him, but he had always protected me. He's a strong man. Stronger than anyone I've ever known. If he doesn't want me, he doesn't want me. He never someone to not to go after what he wants," she said softly. It did feel better to talk about it. She rarely spoke of this type of stuff with anyone. Maybe a simple statement, but never like this.

"Girl, it sounds like you got some daddy issues," Jess smirked, "But hell, I think all of us in our generation have daddy issues. Blame it on losing the folks." Her friend tapped her chin playfully, as if in thought, "Hmm, I think you're wrong, Clementine. He definitely wants you."

Clementine gave a puzzled expression as she took another swig of her beer. The warmth of the beer was making her feel better as well. Is this why so many people got together and gossiped over beer? "No, he doesn't. He won't even speak to me," she argued.

"You're a fighter, Clem, but I'm a lover. I know boys like the back of my hand. I'll put it in a way you can understand. If he didn't want you, he wouldn't have even noticed you in the line, BUT he did notice you. You think he just went over there to chat with the kids? There were other children about to, and he didn't chat with them. He CHOSE the very place you were located at. He wanted to make it clear to you that he saw you, and he was purposefully ignoring you. Guys don't just do that for fun, Clem. He obviously wants you, but he's definitely mad at you. Probably some male ego bull shit they usually have," Jess explained in great detail as if talking to a child experiencing something new for the first time.

Clementine didn't understand. He was mad, she understood that. She didn't understand how she got to the part of him wanting her. "I don't get it," she said, taking another sip of her drink.

"You have to play the game, Clementine," she said with a sigh, "Men are stupid. Extremely stupid when it comes to the opposite sex. You have to make him play his hand, make him chase. You've already slept with him, correct?"

She choked on her drink, coughing into her hand. "How-how do you know that?" she asked as she tried to get a hold of her breathing again.

"Your skin was smoother when you got back and your body was more relaxed. I knew you had sex, I just didn't know who. I wasn't going to ask because you usually tell me when you're ready," she shrugged.

Her friend truly was an expert in the affairs of love. She felt slightly violated by how easy she could read people. It was like going to a phycologist. Her face was flushed and she chugged the rest of her drink, slamming it on the table, before leaning over and whispering, "Yes, but you are the only person that knows."

Her friend nodded, "That's too bad. You should have held out on the sex longer. Men like babies. They see something shiny and want to play with it, but once they play with it, they toss it aside. It's put him in the power position. He wants you. I know that for sure. You got to options Clementine. You can be honest, throw your heart on the table, and likely get rejected because of some bull shit excuse he'll make up. Older men always do that. Or you put the ball in your court." A mischievous smirk played on her friend's face. It almost frightened her.

"How?" she asked simply, completely captivated by this new knowledge. She had never hunted boys the way Jess did.

"Simple, make him jealous," she said with a smile, "But you're going to need another drink before you'll agree to this." She waved Camila over to bring another beer over. Jessica continued, "You're going to take Russell to the dinner tonight."

"What?!" Clementine shouted, than covered her mouth at her reaction. She was right. She would need that drink.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Phew, this one took me a long time, super emotional whirlwind. Thank you all for the reviews! They are awesome! I love writing this and hearing people's reactions to it! Emily Carver, I'm glad you thought it was funny! It seemed like a thing that would happen to Kenny. Kids making fun of his beard. It is so long! Guest, you're prediction is not far off, but I don't want to ruin anything. ;) NN009, yes please! I would love to read an AU with them! Send me the link when you write it! BloodRaven, of course I've read you're stories! :) They were some of the first Kenny Clem stuff I read. And Rose will have an interesting conclusion in the end. I can't be completely mad at Rose because the reason she is doing what she is doing is out of her love for Robert. Oh love, it can destroy us. OreoAnarchy, thank you so much! That means alot! I'm not a fan of Cluke really at all. Mostly because I think Luke can be idiot, but I'm going to check out your story. I bet you can convince me differently ;) And yes, poor Russell. I loved Russell in 400 days, but he always gets hurt.

* * *

She stood outside his home, her hand holding her elbow as she swayed back and forth. She could hear Jess around the corner encouraging her to knock on the door. It had sounded like a good idea when she was in the bar, but now that the sun was setting, and she was standing outside his door, she was beginning to feel stupid. She liked Russell. She did, and she didn't want to use him like this. It didn't feel right. She pressed her lips together, the liquid courage still bleeding in her veins, but her morals yelling at her.

She couldn't do it. She was about to walk away when the door opened.

"Clementine?" she heard Russell spoke, somewhat surprised, "I thought you would already be with the Council." His voice went numb, as he turned and locked his door.

"I…I…well I'm supposed to be," she started, her mind still feeling foggy from the liquor.

It seemed to have caught his attention because he turned and tilted his head giving her that intense suspicious look. "What's up? Is Nate up to something," he sighed, "I told him I'm done with his pranking war."

She shook her head in a rush, "No, no nothing like that." She swallowed thickly and kicked her shoe at the dirt. "I need a favor, and you can say no if you don't want to do it."

His face held that usual emotionless mask, but the way his brow slightly tilted and he stepped towards her told her he was worried. "What do you need?" he asked seriously.

She was a horrible person. Russell was such a nice guy. He didn't deserve this, but how else was she going to explain her presence outside his home. "I need you to be my boyfriend for the night," she said, looking up at him nervously.

It looked like she had killed him. His entire form seemed to have gone stiff. He didn't respond. He didn't even move. "Russell?" she asked, tempting to tap him on the shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm confused," he said, his face crunching together, "The night? Is this a joke? You sure this isn't Nate? I'm telling you Clem, that asshole is more trouble then he's worth."

"No, it's just…I sort of told the Leader of Eagleton that I have a boyfriend, and tonight's dinner is open to couples. It might be odd if I show up alone," she said the half-truth.

"Oh…," he nodded, "It's for work." She could see the disappointment on his face as he ran his hand back through his hair. "Sure, why not."

Her body felt lightness when he agreed, and he had agreed to pretend, so it technically wasn't a real date and nor would she be using him. She grinned and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Russ!" she said.

Russell froze for a moment before he slowly wrapped his arms around her. She pulled away quickly after though. "How do you want me to act?" he asked.

Clementine pondered that question. She had relationships, but all of her relationships were very distant, and she suspected that wasn't what Jess meant. She shrugged, "I guess just act like you like me."

Russell inwardly sighed. It shouldn't be too hard since he already liked her, he sadly thought to himself before he nodded and followed her to Town Hall.

* * *

Kenny never thought he would consider a moment where there was too much smiling going on. So many happy people, all wanting to shake his hand, and ask him how he was doing. Jesus, you think people would give you some space to breath. They were living in the actual apocalypse after all. His little scene with the children must have done it. They all thought he was some warm and fuzzy bear ready to be cuddled.

He hated people. They were all so fake in a town like this, living in their delusion world. It would collapse on top of them, and what would they do then? He strangely hadn't seen Clementine the rest of the day, and it wasn't getting late. Shit, he needed to stop thinking about her. She kept popping up in his mind like a bad rash. It had only been a week since they first found each other, and no matter how he distracted himself she kept coming to mind. She held a piece of his old life, of his family, of a time when he actually had some hope that he could just ride this mess out until the government fixed whatever the fuck they fucked up. Some called it nostalgia. He remembered that little girl in the barn, hay all in her hair, she had such hope in her eyes. She had certainly grown up since then. She no longer was the innocent girl they rummaged through Savannah to save. She was intelligent, strong, and most importantly, a survivor. He felt drawn to her for a different reason. He wanted to protect her, but he wanted to know her thoughts even more. She always amazed him in some way. Or was it all a big fat lie.

His jaw locked as he came up to the podium with entire square filled with people. Their Sheriff stood in front of them all like some damn politician, waving his hands. "It's a great day in Town. After four years from our founding, we have created a secure and safe community. The mountain to climb had not been an easy one. We all have lost loved ones during the beginning, but while the world has ended, humanity has not. We have come together and created this town, and built our families here and life. Today, we take another step in celebrating this journey by opening our hands and friendship to another community faced with the same hardships we have. I am happy to introduce the Leader of Eagleton who has helped us start this long term friendship," the Sheriff spoke clearly and loudly for all to hear, he waved his hand back at him. Now they wanted him to spout some bullshit, too? Friendship? Journey? It was a loud of crap.

He came up, taking center stage and staring at all these foolish people. "Hi ya'll," he started rather awkwardly. He wasn't no public speaker and he wouldn't be spewing out bullshit like that man. "I don't really know all you people that well, and you don't know me. So I'll make this short, never give up," he stated and with that he was done. These people were soft.

However, as he stepped back, everyone started cheering. He sighed. He counted the minutes for this to be over. The Sheriff got back up and said, "Alright then, time to sign the treaty." The man went to the paper that for the past two hours they had gone back and forth discussing. The rules of how food drops off would be made. The rules on how the power supply will be directed to his town. The rules and rules and more rules. At least this nonsense was over. He went down and signed the paper, at this point, not giving a flying fuck. It didn't matter what this stupid pieces of paper said. It didn't change anything.

He pulled back and watched as the Sheriff lifted the paper into the air causing everyone to cheer and clap. Ridiculous. "Thank you everyone! I hope you will think of tonight as one of those brief moments of celebration!" the Sheriff announced, adjusting his glasses before turning back and going towards him.

Kenny had his arms crossed over his chest, waiting patiently. This supposed tour of the town was going to occur tomorrow, and at this point, he just needed a patch of grass to fall asleep on. He wasn't picky. The quicker all this end, the quicker he could get back to his people. The Sheriff's expressions in front of his people were full of happiness and glee, but the look he gave him was tired as well keeping that force smile on. The Sheriff's hand landed on his shoulder, "New beginnings. I have dinner prepared with our Council and then we will show you and your people to your rooms for the night."

He grunted in response with a nod, following the man back into the building. "Some food would be appreciated," he said. They had spent most of the day in this large governmental building. He should have mentioned he was a libertarian a long time ago. For living in an apocalypse, they kept the place nice. It even looked like they polished the wood. Robert's cane could be clicking behind them. He could hear Kevin and Robert whispering about something, hopefully they weren't muttering anything they shouldn't.

"Yes, it's been a long day, but I truly believe we've done some good things," the man said with that same forced smile, he really looked more tired than he did. His skin was slightly pale, and he caught the sweat on his brow. It was summer, but the night air had kept it cool. He wonder why the man was sweating so much.

"Yay, still too much politics for my taste," he remarked, as they made their way through a pair of double doors and into a large conference style room. There was a long dark wooded table in the middle, large windows with drapes pulled back to show the moon that was coming above the mountain, and servers in each corner, one coming up to him and asking if he would like red or white wine. It was like walking into a motion picture. "Give me a red," he stated, taking in the people, and shaking their hands as they came up. He recognized quite a few from the earlier meetings, the Sheriff reintroducing them as they came up.

An Asian man with a petite extremely pregnant woman came up and took his hand. "Vince, it's good to meet you," he stated, and took another step closer, "Is Becca alright?" His voice was barely a whisper, but the question caught his attention and caused his jaw to lock.

His eye narrowed on the man. "Yeah, no thanks to you people," he muttered and moved to the woman with a very forced smile, "My gal has one coming on the way too. Constantly yapping my ear off about how there is no beauty in the miracle of birth." He chuckled and shook her hand, "Names Kenny, congratulations."

She smiled sweetly, "Thank you. I'm Marylou. It is hard. I can understand your wife's pain. Men only worry. The women have to be strong for both parties." Marylou gave Vince a teasing look. The word wife sounded odd to him. He only had considered one girl his wife, and those days had died long ago.

Vince kept a protective arm over her shoulder. "I have to get my grew hair somehow, and worrying about you is a pretty good way to do it," he smirked, though Kenny could tell the man wasn't too keen on the conversation lasting much longer.

The door opened again. "Sorry, we're late," the familiar voice caused his body to tense and his hand to wrap a bit tighter around the glass in his hand. He wasn't a wine guy, but fuck it, any alcohol would be needed for this dinner. Harris had suggested befriending her, getting her on his side. It would make it easier for them to get the information they needed. He couldn't do that when he knew she was just like the rest of these people, part of this 'community'. He couldn't trust her, and even if he got information out of her, it likely would be lies. She had slept with him, played with this attraction he had for, even though she knew he had a girl and baby on the way. All for this town. Their past didn't mean much to her, so it wouldn't mean much to him. He needed to get his heart under control though.

"That's unlike you, Clementine. Russell, how did you get sucked into this bundle of fun?" Vince asked, a bit dread in the end of the question, but his wife shot him a look, "I meant enjoyable evening," he corrected himself.

"I came with Clementine," an unknown voice stated. Kenny swirled his drink in his glass before downing a large gulp. He kept facing forward, avoiding any contact with her. He wondered when they could sit.

Clementine noticed Kenny immediately. Her nerves were getting the better of her. When faced with walkers or placed at gun point, she had never felt like this. It was so silly. She needed relax. She had known Kenny for years. It wasn't like this was a complete stranger. However, he wasn't turning around to greet her. He was still avoiding her existence and that earlier pain resurfaced. She swallowed thickly. He had said he wasn't angry with her sneaking around his plans, yet…here he was….not talking to her. If anything, it started to gnaw at her like a bug bite. He was being unreasonable. He had admitted himself he would have done the same. "I had to bring my boyfriend with me," she responded to Vince, her eyes staying on Kenny. Her words were causal, but most of the members of the Council stopped their conversations and gave her a quick glance. Vince eyes actually widening before he gave her a nod of approval. "I'm glad you did," Vince smiled and patted Russell on the shoulder, whispering something about congratulations. They knew it unlike Clementine to have a boyfriend, and even odder for her to announce such a thing in public.

She watched Kenny carefully, except he gave no response. It felt like her words had no effect on him. He merely moved over to Robert and started speaking to him.

Jess had said it would work, except now, Clementine only felt a sharper pain. She must not be doing it right. She took the glass of wine offered to her and took a large sip before grabbing Russell's hand. She felt Russell look at her in surprise before he accepted it.

"Are you alright?" he leaned in and whispered to her ear, as she took another large sip of her wine.

She gave him a half smile, leaning her head towards him, "Yes, I'm great." She took another gulp and finished her glass.

If Kenny had been in a mood before, it was nothing compared to how he felt now. His rage felt ready to boil over like a hot kettle pot. Boyfriend…boyfriend…she had said she had a boyfriend. Part of him had dismissed it as a childish firewall, trying to one up him after what had happened. Damn it, he had been played. It only confirmed the fact. She had a boy her age, and only slept with him to get on his good side or some nonsense like that. "Tomorrow," he spoke to Robert quietly, trying to distract him from this, from her, "I want us to separate."

Robert still had that sour face on and nodded, "If they will allow us. They have kept a tight watch on us all day."

Kenny glanced to his side, unable to help himself, he saw Clementine in that far too clingy dress leaning into this boy, because that's what he was, a boy. He looked like he was in his early twenties and could hardly grow facial hair. It only infuriated him more. His focus returned on Robert, "I'll find a way. Just wish they stopped feeding us this shit they call wine." He brought it to his lips and finished the glass, and immediately taking a new full glass as it was handed to him. He remembered how her tongue had felt on his chest and her hands on his body. Had she learned that from this boy?! His teeth grinded together.

"Hello boys," the woman known as Laura came up to them, with a sly smile. She reminded him of a cat. "If I knew Eagleton had such strong men, I would have considered visiting sooner," her voice held an elegance to it, as her eyes began to lock in on Robert.

Robert took the woman's hand and brought it to his lips, "As would I if I knew the North had such beautiful women." Kenny rolled his eyes. Robert always had a tongue like a snake, smooth talking any girl with a skirt that crossed his path. The man was single so he had alright to, but it didn't mean he wanted to watch it. He looked elsewhere, catching sight of her again. She was speaking with the Sheriff and hand her arm around the boy now. He took another swig of his drink. It had only been five minutes since she had entered. It would be a very long dinner.

"We gonna sit and eat or just yap and drink all night?" Kenny asked loudly to the Sheriff, who startled out of his conversation with Clem and looked at him.

"Of course, everyone feel free to have a sit," he said, pointing to the table.

Garrett had Kevin in a headlock, "Come on, Kev, you can't still be this much a wimp."

"You big brute! Get off!" Kevin shouted and Tom shot them a look. Clementine felt so distracted, she barely was able to dodge as Garrett tossed Kevin in her direction. She tripped and fell into Russell, his arms catching her and pulling her close. She looked up at him with large eyes.

He had that serious expression on his face that she sometimes wanted to wipe away. "Thank you," she answered. His eyes were still locked with her, but he wasn't letting her go. People started to sit around the table, but Russell still held her up. She actually had never been this close to him before for this length of period. She felt slightly awkward, and she could feel eyes on them, but this was the type of thing Jess had been talking about, right? Her liquid courage had fogged her mind. Kenny couldn't avoid this. Kenny couldn't ignore this. He couldn't ignore her. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Russell's.

The sound of a wine glass cracking into pieces echoed in the room. Kenny hardly noticed the small shards of glass in his palm, as it cracked underneath his grip, luckily the drink had been empty moments before. He sat at the table, staring up at the scene. Her lips on his. She was acting like a brat. Public display like this. Wasn't this fucking dinner supposed to be some type of professional event? Not seven minutes in heaven.

"Oh my goodness, let me clean that up?" the woman known as Kelly spoke to him on his side, "I have gauze in the other room."

He shook his head and laughed, "Nah, sorry bout that. The glass wasn't as strong as I thought." He pulled out the small shards without blinking and wrapped it with a napkin, "You get use to handling the undead, you forget to add that gentle touch. Got any scotch?"

The Sheriff sat across from him and smirked, "Of course. I didn't realize you drank scotch as well, or I would have brought it out earlier. It's my preferred drink." The man waved the server to go get the bottle.

Oh? Maybe this shit head wasn't so bad after all.

"It's also the reason you always got your head face planted on your desk," Garrett remarked, "But hell, I'll take some of that for the kick as well."

"I think it's just overcompensating," Clementine said softly as she took her sit. She was feeling the effects of the alcohol. It made her lightheaded and warm, and the more she thought about the whole situation with Kenny the more irritated she got. He had no right to mad at her. Russell next to her seemed to be in a daze, and she only took another sip of her drink.

"Why do you think that, kid?" she froze when she heard Kenny directing a question at her. She slowly turned to look at him, his eye dark, as he glared daggers at her. It caused her own eyes to narrow as she placed her glass on the table. The first words he speaks to her here are when she insults his precious alcohol?

"I've noticed that a man who runs to their scotch is usually a man who runs away from his problems instead of facing them," she said causally.

She could see Kenny getting tense and his jaw locking place. "Interesting. I've noticed when a girl has too much wine, they start spouting farfetched bull shit conclusions," he bit back.

The insult would have stung if her anger hadn't taken over. "That's far better than being a coward," she snapped, the wine causing her anger to leak through where normally she could control it. He was being outrageous. What had she done beside create peace?

"I sure you think being a slut is better as well," he growled, before taking the glass now full with scotch and shooting it back down his throat.

She could feel her hand shaking on the table. "You need to stop being an asshole, Kenny! I haven't done anything to deserve it," she snapped back.

Kenny laughed, slamming his glass on the table, "Keep telling yourself that, princess."

Tom stood up at the table, his hands out as if trying to calm the tension. "Everyone, we're here to have a nice dinner to celebrate our new friendship. Let's calm down," he spoke calmly, though everyone looked lost in confusion of what they were seeing. Tom looked down at her, his eyes scolding her while also showing the small hint of disappointment. It hurt. Tom had only been disappointed in her once. "Clementine, I think you might need to step out for a moment," he said as if it was a suggestion, yet she understood it was an order.

All of it! It wasn't her fault! She threw her napkin on the table. "Fine," she responded and got up from the table, storming out through the doors, and into the hallway. Her body felt heavy with the weight of anger. The last time she felt this angry was when Lee told her they wouldn't be able to find her parents. It had made her so sad and upset. Now, Tom was disappointed in her, and she had made a complete fool of herself in front of the Council. An organization she will be leading. She came to a bench and kicked it hard. "Gah!" she shouted in pure frustration. She leaned herself up against the wall. Why was she such an idiot around that man? Before he came back into her life, she had absolute control over her emotions. Emotions got people killed.

Kenny sat in his chair, radiating rage. People did not speak to him that way, and yet in the past week, she had done it multiple times. Conversation had returned to the table. The Sheriff had begun speaking him. His actions were quick, he threw his own napkin down and walked out the door. He heard someone asking where he was going, and only responded with silence. He walked down the hallway in quick and strong strides. He could sense the panic rising back in the room, and likely they would be following him soon after, so he had to make this quick. He made the corner and saw her throwing a tantrum that he had never seen her throw before. It reminded him when she was little. He walked up towards her and grabbed her hand, yanking her with him. He opened the door to the stairwell and slammed it shut, but didn't go inside. He instead went to a side room and opened the door pulling her inside and shutting the door softly. The people or guards who certainly would follow would run up the stairs rather then look in this room.

It was another conference room of sorts, but looked hardly as nice as the other one. He waited until he heard running footsteps outside. "He went up the stairs," someone shouted.

When he heard the people run up the stairs, he finally turned his gaze to her, and that ridiculous form fitting dress. "What are you doing?" he asked seriously, his arms crossing his chest.

She had been caught off guard by the yank. She should have known the only person that would jerk her around like a dog on a leash was Kenny. She caught herself when she was pulled into the room. She turned around and glared at him. Everything in the room felt unstable and as she looked at Kenny he was swaying. She must have drank more then she thought. His question only made her anger, and she spewed her response like word vomit. "What am I doing?! You're the one being an asshole!" she shouted at him, and his eyes narrowed.

"You're acting like a child, Clementine," he stated seriously.

"No, I'm being a full fledge adult!" she said waving her hand in the air, and stumbled partially forward. "I'm respecting myself, that's what I'm doing." He had no reason to judge her. She had watched him throw random items and people during his tantrums.

"And you're drunk," he stated, taking her form in as she could hardly keep herself standing. It was new to see her like this. She almost looked like a mess, yet even in her disorderly state she still held an attraction to him.

"What if I am? You don't give a shit!" she yelled at him, poking him roughly in the chest. In the back of her mind, she knew she was overreacting. She needed to calm down. She needed to take a deep breath, but the words kept coming from her mouth.

His jaw locked. "Young lady, watch yourself," he said, his own temper ready to break through. He didn't get her. She went through so much effort to seduce him for this ridiculous treaty only to act like a fool once she got what she wanted.

She scoffed and walked away from him. "Am I just a mistake to you," she said, her voice getting lower, as the emotional rollercoaster continued in her head. Her breathing became a bit heavy. Her mind washing over all the times she had failed people, all the times people had died because of her. She made so many mistakes. Going after her parents alone. Leaving the gun on the counter. Insisting they go to Wellington. People died and people left. She had created this wall around her to prevent from ever happening again. He had brought it down, and after they had…done that…he had been so upset. He had regretted it. He probably knew she would get him killed too. She held back the tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "You don't have to see me anymore."

He watched as her entire form seemed to deflate in an instant. What was she talking about? Her words to followed hit him hard, and his face relaxed. He hated seeing her like this. She looked upset and sad, and it pulled at him in a way he knew it shouldn't. "Clem," he started then sighed, running his hand over his face. He felt tired. "Clem, why did you sleep with me?" he asked upfront.

It took her off guard, and she wiped her eyes to make sure no tears had accidentally spilled before she glanced back at him. It was such an odd question. "I…I wanted too. I don't understand. Why wouldn't I?" she said confused.

"Millions of reasons, first being you're little boy toy," he grunted, and rolled his eyes.

The lies were getting too much. She wasn't like Jess. She couldn't play these games. "He's not my boyfriend, Kenny," she answered.

He perked up, "You just put a huge smack on him not too long ago, sweetheart."

She bit her lip, now feeling foolish about everything. "I did it to make you jealous," she said, not even wanting to look at him.

"What?" Kenny said confused and absolutely bewildered. "Why would you want to do that?" he asked, not knowing how to take this.

She looked up with him with those large eyes, he could see that cute speck of yellow in them reflecting in the light. She looked like she was struggling with this just as much as he was. "I don't know. I like you. I've always liked you. It just feels different now," she voiced, and Kenny seemed to be hearing things cause it sounded like she was saying she liked him in a romantic sort of way.

Clementine could feel her heart pounding in her chest after the words left her lips. Her nerves were on edge, and she felt so vulnerable. She wished she wouldn't have worn the dress. Her sweatshirt provided comfort. The longer he didn't say anything, the more her heart was ready to be ripped out of her chest.

So she hadn't slept with him to manipulate him. It put him in a worse position. This beautiful young woman was interested in him, except she was old enough to be his daughter, and he had a girl a baby on the way. Her eyes looked to be pleading with him, and god fucking damn it, part of him wanted to give in and give her what she wanted because for Christ sake part of him wanted it too. He walked towards her, doing the only fatherly he could think to do when put in this type of rock and a hard place. He pulled her into a hug. She fit so perfectly in her arms. "Clementine," he started, "You don't like me."

She leaned her head on his soft sweater, breathing in his scent, pine trees, sea breeze, and a slight touch of liquor. She remembered this scent from when she was younger. It had helped her fall asleep at night even with the moaning of the dead outside. The comfort ripped away from her and she looked up at him. "I said that I do," she answered, her brows furrowing together.

He shook his head, "You think you do, and I get it. We did things Jesus wouldn't be proud of, but you're just mixing up this as something else. I know you like me. I like you too." He pulled partially away, and his finger came under her chin and lifted it up. God, why did she have to have such full lips. He pushed that aside. He couldn't do that. "But we both need to realize that it's in the father daughter sort of way. I know I'm not your dad, and I know I'm not Lee. Shit, I don't think I could ever live up to Lee, man was a Saint in his own way, but hell, I would like to be there for you, Clem." The idea of playing that role bothered him. He wanted to be more, but no, this was for the best. No more of that nonsense.

His answer weighed down on her like a bunch of bricks. It took her complete self-control to not break down. She had to remind herself that she had been through worse in her life. She had face terrible people, she had been hit and shot at. She could handle this. She could ignore the gapping hole in her chest. She forced a small smile. "You'll talk to me again?" she asked softly.

"Oh shit, darling. I'm sorry about all that. I thought…" he paused and shook his head, "I don't know what I thought. Yes, of course. You're my family, always have been." He felt like a real idiot. No wonder she had thrown such a fit. He had flat out rejected her from his life.

She nodded, at least she would have him a friend. A friend….

"We should get back," she said softly, her chin pulling away from his hand. He let her go, this beautiful young woman go, even though in the back of his mind it felt wrong. "Yeah, I suspect they think I shot you in the head or some shit like that. Let's go," he answered.

She followed him slowly as he opened the door for her. She felt lifeless. She should have known. Kenny could never like her that way, why had she let Jess convince her otherwise. She had to be thankful for the small things, at least she would have him in her life. She watched his back as it moved. She wanted to reach out and touch him. Her hands stayed by her sides. They moved down the hallway and back into the room where dinner was. She saw the surprise looks that came across everyone's faces. Garrett and Laura were missing as well as some of the guards, likely running around town hall trying to find them. Tom was holding up conversation with Robert while Vince tried to calm down Russell in the corner of the room.

"Clementine, thank god," Russell said and jogged to her. He grabbed her shoulders, "Are you okay? What happened?"

She nodded, "I'm fine. We talked. It's all okay." Though her heart violently disagreed with that statement.

"Sorry ya'll. Had sort a few things out with Clem, hope we didn't raise any alarms," she watched Kenny let out a laugh as he went to take his seat.

Tom looked beyond angry as he took her in and then Kenny. "Yes, well emotions were running high," Tom stated.

Kenny plopped down in his seat. "It's all good fun, and hell, look at this meal," Kenny said in an exaggerated way, "Clem, I didn't know you're people could cook. Looks delicious." He took a bite of his food.

She wandered past Russell and to her seat. She wanted to curl into a ball. She took a bite of her own food. The room was still full of tension, but slowly Tom started talking with Kenny about how he got in the area and slowly conversation started to take place, except for Clementine who sat in silence for the rest of the dinner, eating her food quietly ignoring the worried glances from Russell.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Love the weekends! More time to write. Too bad tomorrow's Monday. :(

I heart Lyoko: Dealing with anything to do with Kenny romantically or not, usually means a butt load of mood swings! As for a kiss, I'm sure something will happen. This is a pairing story after all. :) Thank you!

G: Thank you! The reason I like these two characters in a pairing is that they are their own obstacles in making it a success. They both have their doubts about it, which causes them to keep pushing each other a part. And yes, I feel bad for Clem too, but she's strong enough to handle it.

Skylark91: Aw, thank you! I sometimes feel like I spend too much on their emotions, but I'm glad it's showing in the writing. And I know, they are so great! I love them as a pair! So much drama, and it's fun!

Mizukikitty123: I actually have never listened to the lyrics until you mentioned that. I did today, and I was like O.O wow that is like them.

BloodRaven1996: Don't get ahead of the story! But -cough- you're kind of right. Poor Russell, indeed, I'll find a way for him to be happy though, but that is only after I put him through more heartbreak and misery. lol

Thank all again for the reviews! Hope you like the next part! And I apologize again for any grammar and spelling wrongdoings. I don't really reread before I post. I just got for it.

* * *

Clementine curled into a ball underneath the sheets of her bed. The sun had already trickled into her room, and normally at this time she would be awake ready to take on the day, only today she just wanted to bury herself away. She had a slight headache left from the amount she drank last night. She kept repeating the night over and over in her head. Kenny was no longer mad at her, which she had to appreciate. Everything was going the way it was supposed to go. She groaned and buried her face into her pillow. She had never felt this way about someone, and she felt stupid for feeling this way about Kenny. Maybe he was right, she didn't like him in a romantic way. She was mixing it up with her respect for him as a protector. She felt like a child with a crush on their teacher. She didn't want to leave her house until they all left. She would hide herself here.

A knock came at the bedroom door. She groaned in response. She heard whispering outside her door until it was pushed open. She thought Christa had already gone to work. "I'm sleeping," she muttered, trying to ignore the presence that came in.

"Clementine, we need to sit down and talk," she froze and jolted up from bed, coming face to face with not to thrilled Tom. He looked haggard. His button down shirt appeared a bit too lose on his usual muscular form. He used to go on a run every day, but the sickness must have been stopping him.

The tone in his voice already made her fearful of what this conversation was about. "I'll get dress and come down in a moment," she responded from the bed, sitting up.

"No, we are going to discuss this now," he pulled up the chair from her desk. Tate stood in the doorway. If it was anyone else besides the Sheriff, she would have been angry with them bursting into her home.

"Okay…," she answered, feeling a bit immature in her gigantic tee shirt she was currently wearing.

Tom coughed in his hand and wiped the sweat off his brow before he brought his attention back to her. "Clem, do you know the day I realized you were the right person to take over this position?" he asked.

She shook her head. She had been shock she had even been considered.

He clasped his hands together over his knee, "It was two years ago, Kevin and his followers had been banished outside of the wall. We got word that the group got trapped in a middle school surrounded by a herd of walkers. They likely were all going to die, and if not all, most. The Council and I bickered about how to handle the situation. While they had betrayed us, they still held a place in many of our citizen's hearts. The Council voted to let them face their own fate, and I was furious. I sat in the bench outside of Town Hall, knowing my close friend for years was likely going to die. You came across me, and as always you showed interests. I explained what was occurring and you said a simple phrase, 'I understand, I'll make it right.' It was so simple and yet powerful. I asked you what you meant and do you remember what you said to me?" he asked, his eyes intense and focus even if they were pale.

She remembered that day clearly. It had been one of the most unstable moments of their community. "A good leader knows when and when not to ask questions. I know you're a good leader, Tommy," she repeated her words from long ago.

He nodded, "And I knew then that you understood the tough choices that had to take place to become a leader. I watched you leave, knowing that in my silence I had made a decision to let you go after the people, and when you came back with the majority of the group, I knew I had made the right decision. We welcome them all back with open arms and those people are now some of our hardest workers. You not only made a tough decision, analyzed the solution, but you also reconsolidated a group of people that were bent on destroying the basic fabric of this town. I knew that you would become a better leader then myself one day. You were the future of this town." He sighed, and Clementine knew the bad news was coming. "What I saw last night made me questions all of it," his voice went lower.

The shame hit her, and she felt even more exposed in her pajamas and in bed. She had already been rejected by Kenny, and now, Tom….she could see his complete disappointment in her. When did she become this woman so focus on men that she overlooked what was most important? She stayed silent, unsure of what could even justify an excuse.

"As you said, a good leader knows when and when not to ask questions. I'm not going to ask you what is going on between you and him. It's none of my business. I will say this, if you are going to be leader of this town, you have to separate your emotions from the job. I know you're young, and I would never ask you to grow up this quickly if it wasn't so important," he coughed into his hand again, the attacks getting worse. Tate handed him a bottle of water and he took it, taking a gulp. "I'm getting worse, Clem, and there is going to be a point, I won't be able to get out of bed. I need you to put any childish fantasies away. I need you to start acting like the Sheriff even if technically you are not yet. You represent Town. Your wants and needs, they come second to this Town. If they don't, then this Town will fall apart. Just like it did when I let my friendship for Kevin get in the way of what is best for the Town. I don't want you to follow my same mistakes."

She sat there, her fingers playing at the sheets of her bed. She had gotten caught up in her feelings for Kenny. She had acted immature with little care of the outcome. "I understand. I'm not usually like this, Tom," she stated.

"I know, which is why we're talking. We all need a kick in the head every once in a while, and I'm just happy this happened while I was still around to give it," he gave her a small smile, "Now, he asked for you to be the person to give him a personal tour around our city. Do you think you can handle it?"

She looked up at him. He asked for her. It shouldn't come as a surprise. He did say they were on good terms now, like a father and a daughter. The idea made her sick, but it would force her to separate her emotions from him. They only made her act foolish, and a Sheriff couldn't be foolish. "Yes, I can do that," she responded.

"Okay then. He is staying in the motel, I will let the guards know that you will be there to get him," he stood slightly unstable from his chair, "One more thing, I don't trust him. The Council doesn't trust him. The people love him, but we all know he is hiding something. Try to find out what it is, if you can."

Kenny could be tough to swallow, especially to new people. It didn't mean he was hiding anything. She opened her lips to explain that to him, but stopped herself. Separate emotions from the job. She needed to walk into today like she had never known the man before. She needed to think objectively. "I will do my best," she stated.

"I know. I have faith in you," he smiled, walking up to her and ruffling her hair like he had done when she was a kid.

She pouted out her bottom lip. She always disliked when adults did that. "I already have bed head," she muttered.

Tom chuckled, "We will see you later," and he left her to her thoughts. She stared at her blank walls before collapsing in bed. She had to spend a full day with Kenny, and she had to act professional even though the man had basically cracked her heart.

"You can do it," she spoke to herself. You can do anything, sweet pea, Lee's voice reminded her.

* * *

The motel was where most of the outsiders stayed when they came to Town. They had it heavily guarded, out of security, but the guards blended in like every day civilians to not threaten the people that stayed. However, she doubted Kenny was oblivious to them. He had a keen eye for danger, and she suspected it had only increased during the years. It held quite a few similarities to the motel they first stay at, except instead of a fluoresce light there was a wooden sign. He was in room 207 one of the largest rooms in the motel that was also located on the 2nd floor of the two story building. She walked up the stairs and to his door. She would keep this entire professional, while trying to figure out what he was planning. She hoped Tom was wrong, and that it was merely Kenny's rough personality creating the unease between them. She knocked on the door.

She heard the locks coming undone one at the time before the door finally opened. Kenny stood there with a smirk on his face, "Thought you'd be coming by. Told your Sheriff last night that I had enough of his shining personality." He rolled his eyes and opened the door wider for her to come in. She stood there a bit lost for words. He had decided to answer the door with just his pants on, leaving his chest completely exposed and his hair mess, missing his eye patch as well, yet she couldn't take her eyes off his chest. He had really built up over the years, the muscles evident underneath his skin, and the low ride of his jeans, exposing his hip bone. He had that chat with her last night and he felt the need to greet her like this? Professional. He was far too old for her. She watched as he ran his hand through his wet hair. "Gotta say, Clem, you're running water is a pretty nice set up you got," he said grabbing the towel from the dresser and rubbing it over his wet hair, "Haven't taken a real shower in years. I feel cleaner than a newborn." He gave her a smirk.

"You look clean," she said awkwardly, her eyes going to the rest of the room trying to avoid his form.

He chuckled and grabbed his eye patch and adjusting it on his face over his forced shut eye. "Gosh, darling, did you ever think we be here? This motel is just flashing me with memories," he sighed and picked up his undershirt and pulled it over her head, as she stood close to the door. "I remember you and Duck playing hide and seek all over. He was such a stupid boy, but he had one hell of a crush on ya," he said softly.

Her brows furrowed and she watched him as he pulled on his sweater over his head. "A crush? He always made fun of my drawings," she pouted, remembering the few times the boy had laughed at them calling her girly, which in return, she would hide bugs under his pillow and listen to him scream when he found them. A smile popped on her face at the memory.

"That boy never shut up about you," he remarked, straightening his sweater out before grabbing his jacket and throwing it on, "Would have smack some sense in him, but the kid had good taste." He gave her a wink, and she flushed immediately. Fathers don't wink at their daughters, and she really wish he wouldn't do that. It was causing her heart to skip without her permission. Professional. She kept repeating like a mantra.

"It was a long time ago. I'm still not really good with boys," she shrugged, trying to dismiss this feeling as he put on his own hat.

"I wouldn't say that," Kenny said under his breath before going to the door of the room and opening it for her. "Lead the way, sweetheart," he spoke with that friendly smile, and she found herself returning it. She went out the doorway, waiting for him to shut it before she headed down the stairs, leaving the guards behind. They all knew she was armed in case of an emergency, and the Sheriff had instructed them to stay back. Kenny let out a low whistle, "Well look at that, the dogs aren't following."

"They know I would win in a fight between us," she remarked causally, though there was a hint of teasing behind it as they walked down the sidewalk. As a Town they didn't give many tours to outsiders, but she had been on one before to understand where and what to show them.

Kenny laughed, "You willing to bet on that?"

"Yes, I've learned quite a bit since you have seen me," she said smugly. She had been put on the suicide team for a reason.

"I don't doubt you have skills, you're still fairly small, darling," he pat her on the head as if showing her how small she was. She pouted out her lip. She was small for the average girl her ages height, but it came in handy, especially in tight spots.

"I'll prove it," she stuck her tongue at him, "Come on." She then started to run in a direction down the road. This location was usually saved for later in the tour, but kicking Kenny's ass would make her feel better.

"Darling, I don't run unless walkers are chasing or shots are being fired," he shouted at her. She looked back at him in the distances, running backwards with a huge smile on her face. She had been so angry at him, she forgot they could have fun together, "Come on, Kenny, are you afraid you're going to get beat in a race too?"

This girl would be the death of him, Kenny thought as he watched her run off. He grunted and chased after her, noticing how she increased her speed when she saw him running. Damn it, Clem. In reality, this would be the time to lose her and see if he could find out what the town was really about. He kept running after her. He had to admit he was curious what she was going to show him. The girl always caught his curiosity, and he felt happier seeing her smile again. Though, he caught how flush she got in the motel room. She did like him in a more romantic way….and it made it more difficult to be around her. If he made one move, she likely would bend to it, which meant he had to be good. He couldn't touch her. He couldn't think about her like that, even if his eye did slide down her body to her butt in those jeans. He sighed in frustration and pushed forward. This was an example of why she was too young for him. She could run circles around him, and that's exactly what she did. She turned around and ran back to him and then started running next to him. "What's taking you so long, slowpoke?" she teased.

He frowned. "You should know better than to poke a sleeping beer, darling," he grunted through his heavy pants and pushed harder to out run her, but she kept his speed easily.

"You have to like danger to live in this world," she smirked and out ran him. Neither seemed to notice the people giving them odd looks as they ran down the street. Clementine finally stopped when they reached their destination, and waited for Kenny who almost collapsed when he stopped. His hands went to his knees as he bent over panting. "That was fun," she announced, feeling a like she was finally getting out of her slump.

"For you," Kenny grunted, lifting himself up and taking in the area. She had somehow managed to get him to run to the outskirts of the town, and they were at one of the farm areas. There was a large red barn in front of them, but it had quite a bit of activity to just be a farm. He looked past the barn, and saw multiple people, either aiming bow and arrows and scarecrows or fighting in the middle of a circle. It looked like a training facility.

She pointed to the area, "This is our training grounds, we call it the Barracks. Anyone is welcome to come here and learn how to protect themselves. Our people in the special ops, guards, wall protectors, and scout are all required to come and train at least once a week to keep their skills at top prime." They followed a group walking in and teasing each other, though they went silent when they saw who was behind them. Clementine stayed close to Kenny. Normally, they showed this area to outsiders as a silent threat not to get involve with them. There people were highly skilled and trained, and it was evident as they entered the large barn. Not all of there weapons were kept here, but a large amount were stored and cleaned. They also made arrows and other weapons that didn't require scouting for bullets. There was a beginner class going on in one corner of the barn, but everyone seemed to go silent at they saw the Leader of Eagleton walk in.

"Quite a shindig, Clem," Kenny spoke to her, once again not enjoying the attention he seemed to call on himself, but it was plenty of information for him. When they invaded, they would have to take this place out. He didn't particularly care how well trained the North was, all of his people civilians and the like were required to train every day, especially now, when war would be on the cusp of them.

"Ah, but we're not here for you to look around. We're here for me to win a bet," she smiled at him, as they exited the barn through the back door which lead to more open training circles. People fighting each other in each one. There was an older man with a notepad next to the door and Clementine turned to him. "Hi Daniel, any openings?" she asked.

The man didn't look up from his pad, writing something down. "For you, Clem, I'll find you something," he said, then glanced up. His body went stiff at the sight of Kenny, before he quickly pointed to one off in the corner, "You can take that one."

"Thank you," she answered and lead Kenny who had gotten pretty quiet since entering the facility. They walked over to a large dirt circle, a bench on the side of it.

"Darling, I hope you're not suggesting you're actually going to fight me," he spoke behind her, and she gave him a teasing look.

"You don't think you can handle it? I thought you were the Leader of the Winter Soldiers," she provided air quotes as well as a roll of the eyes and started pulling out her weapons.

Kenny's jaw locked, "I'm not going to go easy on you just cause you're a little girl."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she smiled at him, "This will be a basic mock fight. No weapons, just hands. You can't go outside of the circle. First person to hold the other on the ground for five seconds is the winner." She placed her pistol on the bench, followed by her knife, machete, another gun, a pocket knife, and her other items. Kenny had heard about all the weapons she carried on her, but to see her start pulling them out, he wondered where she hid them all.

"Pfft, easy," he muttered and started pulling off his own, including his shot gun, crow bar, and his other usual tools that made killing walkers or man a breeze. He even threw off his jacket and hat for more ease in movements. She was fast, and he would have to use his strength to knock her down. "Remember, I normally would never hit a woman, but I also not one to not give a woman what they want," he stated, rolling his shoulders as he moved into the circle.

Clementine smirked. People loved to underestimate her, but she knew Kenny wouldn't do that. He had seen her take down walkers when she was twelves year old, most double her size. She usually trained with Nate, Russell, or Taylor. All of which, were extremely tough fights, and it only made her faster and better. She walked into the center of the circle and placed herself across from Kenny who looked serious. She started jumping in place. "You ready, pops," she taunted him. If he wanted to act like her father, then she would treat him like one.

"Ready for you, pipsqueak," he stated.

She gave him fleeting smile, before she focused on him completely. Kenny had strength, one hit from him would knock her to her back. She had to make this quick, if she were to catch him off guard. She ran towards him, her body dipping low, catching herself with her hand as she attempted to kick him right off his feet. It would have worked, if he hadn't been expecting it. He jumped right as her legs came to him, dodging them. He brought his hand back and aimed to the space he knew she would stand right into as she came back up, throwing a punch.

As she stood back up in the swift movement, she caught sight of his hand, and fell back onto her back to avoid it, that was far too close. She grunted as her back hit the ground, but used the force of the ground to bring her legs up and kick him flat in the chest, causing him to stumble back as she got back to her feet.

"Not bad, darling," he taunted her, as he stabled himself on the ground. She felt in her element as they circled each other. She remembered when Kenny could be knocked out in one punch, but that had been years ago. They both had been fighting since then. He was playing it smart and not taking the first move, which made it more difficult. She had realized a long time ago that her kick was far more powerful than her punch, and used it to her advantage. She went in and lifted her leg, aiming for his head in a high powerful kick. He backed up just in time for it to miss his head, but he grabbed her leg in midair, yanking her back and then to the ground, forcing her body to hit it once more. He got on top of her and grabbed her arms, holding them above her head to prevent her from hitting him. "How long do I gotta hold like this until I win?" he laughed, and she grunted in annoyance struggling underneath him. She wouldn't lose this easily. She was fairly flexible and lifted her free legs back and around his chest, which caused his eyes to widened. He wasn't prepared for what happened next. She used the force of her legs to flip their positions, putting him on his back and leaving their bodies entangled. She tried to grab his wrist before he could throw a punch at her, but he was strong. It was like arm wrestling with a giant.

He grunted and forced his arms up, using his heavier weight to flip them again, putting her on the ground with her legs wrapped around his waist. He was becoming quickly aware of how their bodies were rubbing together in this little fight. He needed to end this soon before things got out of hand. Her glare was deadly. "You should let go of me before you get hurt," she said coldly, which only made him laugh.

"I got you locked here, darling," it happened too quick for him to catch the full pain. Her head butted against his face, shooting sparks of pain through his nerves. His nose wasn't broken, but his lip was busted. He cursed, his hands going to his face, giving her enough power to push him to the ground, and put her arm at his throat choking him. If she was a man, hell if she just wasn't Clementine, he would have punched her right in the face then and there, but he stopped himself. Instead, his hands went up to her sides, even as air became difficult.

His fingers started to tickle her side and he caught how she jerked. "What are you doing?" she said, trying to hold back the feeling that was fluttering in her body, by putting more force into his neck. He kept at it, and watched as her body jerked back and forth on top of him. It actually was sort of funny and his smiled even though there was blood on his lip. She started to laugh, "Stop it, Kenny! That's not fair." Her grip loosened, and he grabbed her tightly , flipping her over once more. He would be smart this time. His knees pressed into her thighs keeping her legs in place, as his hands grabbed her wrists and placed them down above her head again, but he kept his face away from her. She started to struggle underneath him, but he held her tight. She had a lot of fight. He caught how her breast rose into the air with each heavy annoyed breath she took, and how she wouldn't give up. He felt heated, that same desire rising from before.

"Eagleton wins!" a loud voice announced, and he lifted off of her to see a group of people watching them.

Clementine pouted on the ground. It was almost adorable how she thought she could win, then again, if they were really fighting for life or death, all bets were off. He held out his hand for her, and she resentfully took it. "You cheated. No one tickles in a fight," she muttered heading back to the bench.

Kenny wiped the blood from his mouth with his sleeve. "I won, darling, results matter," he smirked, as he walked through the people congratulating him. He started putting his weapons back on as well as his jackets as she did the same. "Don't be a sore loser, it's unbecoming of a young lady," he remarked, which only earned him a glare.

She pushed his shoulder, "You cheated."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close, causing their bodies to touch as he held her hand in the air, and he looked down at her, he kept lifting it forcing her up on her toes and bringing her lips closer to his. "Life is unfair sweety, you have cheat sometimes," he said, his voice lower then he wanted it to be. He let go of her, he kept getting pulled into it.

Clementine felt her heart rate jump a couple of paces as he once again had her close to him. Fathers certainly did not do that to their daughters. Her face felt red, but she brushed herself off trying to distract herself. Tom's words from the morning coming to mind, and that statement was something to keep in mind. Kenny had no qualms with bending rules, and while the treaty had quite a few of them, he would probably find a way to weed out of it. She knew he wouldn't take any action until the electricity was successfully linked to his town, but what after that? Would he keep with his promise? She liked to think so. "I have to show you the rest of the town," she said softly before walking past him.

The walk to the next area was in silence. She was starting the tour backwards, but she could still make it through. It felt awkward to have Kenny following her. He hadn't said a word since they had left, and it made her more aware of his presence behind her. He was quite a talker, usually complaining or yelling about something. "Kenny, do you ever wondered what life would be like if none of this ever happened?" she asked, trying to get any conversation out of him as they walked towards a much larger barn.

Kenny looked up at her. "All the time, darling, why do you ask?" he said at her side.

She shrugged, "I was thinking about it the other day. I don't like the walkers, but if it wouldn't have happened, I never would have met Lee, or Christa, or you. I wondered if I would feel empty or fulfilled."

"Who's to say you never would have met us?" Kenny answered at his side, "The worlds a crazy place, even before the shit hit the fan. Fate has a funny thing of playing a role. I mean hell, darling, this is the second time we have found each other against all possibilities. I don't know about you, but I start to think the big man is wanting us in our lives for a reason."

She gave him a soft smile. She felt that way too. "What's the reason?" she asked as she led him into the stable.

He tapped the top of her cap, "Hell if I know. Now, what is the next impressive thing you're supposed to be showing me to make me feel like my home a loud of crap next to yours?"

"Kenny," she said sternly, "It's not like that."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not stupid, Clem. I know how this shit works."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "These are the stables, where we keep and breed our horses," she announced as she went to one in particular, "And this is my horse, Buttercup." She smiled, as Buttercup came up to the gate.

"Oh, I remember this horse. A little wild one in our own stables," Kenny chuckled and pet the horse's snout, "A bit like the owner."

He watched him with Buttercup. Buttercup rarely liked anyone except for herself, so she was somewhat surprised that the horse was allowing Kenny to touch her. "It looks like she likes you," she said softly.

Kenny gave her a sly smile, "I know how to handle the crazy ones." Which caused her to frown and hit him on the arm again. Kenny laughed, "Need to learn how to take a joke, Clem."

She crossed her arms over her chest, looking annoyed. She knew how to take a joke. Kenny turned to her with an innocent expression. "Aw, come on, Clem," he said, his hands coming to her shoulders, running up and down her arm, "I guess I've being a bit of hypocrite. Never been one for bad jokes either. You know I don't think you're crazy."

She looked up at him, still not saying a word. She liked how her silence seemed to make him nicer. Maybe, that was the secrets. Arguing with him only made him angry, but silence brought down his walls. "Clementine," he said her full name, stepping more into her space, his hands still on her arms, his voice turned serious, "You can't be giving me the silent treatment right now over something so freakin' small." The lack of distance only served to distract her. She lifted her chin to face him more directly. He kept getting in her personal space, which only made her more interested in what would happen.

"Clementine, answer me," he said, his voice getting rough, telling her that the point of anger had been reached. If she reached out, she could run her finger down his hip bone that she had seen earlier. It was mere millimeters away from her fingertips. The Town came first.

"Are you planning on betraying us?" she asked upfront, catching how he seemed off guard by the statement, his hands tightening slightly on her arms, and his eyes narrowing. Her eyes widened with realization. Tom had been right. He didn't need to answer, she saw it in his expression alone. It certainly was a thought he was considering.

His body relaxed and he forced a smile, "No, why would you think that, darling?"

"You're lying," she pulled out of his grip. Tom had been right all along. She had let her emotions get in the way of what was in front of her. Kenny would never sign that treaty unless it was a long term game. How had she been so stupid?

Kenny frowned, he hated how this girl could read him, but he wouldn't let her ruin his plans again. He cared for her, deeply, and when they took over this town, he would be certain that she would become a part of his new town, but she wasn't ready to learn that yet. She didn't understand. "Clementine, it's not like that," he stated, "Stop exaggerating shit."

She glared at him, trying the silent method once more. She wanted to hit him, make him realize how stupid he was being. They had peace. It would lead to hundreds of death any other way. He rolled his eyes, "God damn it, this is why men can't put up with women." He rubbed his hand over his face before he came to her again. "Now listen here darling, I'm giving this thing a shot, but I'm not gonna lie, that if it doesn't work out, shit might change," he said his voice getting louder, causing the horses in the stall to move and get irritated.

She kept looking at him with that doubtful glare. It was so infuriating. She looked like the angel on his shoulder scolding his conscious. Damn, why did this girl always do this to him, make him question his decisions. He needed to follow his gut, and his gut told him this town was bad. "At least say something," he hissed, grabbing her arm again, trying to shake something out of her.

The tone in his voice must have spook her horse and he barely had enough time to react to what was happened next. The horse was nahing loudly, rocking against the gate, before it jumped over almost landing a hoof into his other eye. He couldn't move, he didn't have anywhere to go. His thought immediately jumped to how much it was going to hurt to have the fucking weight of a horse land on top of him. Just as he closed his eye, he was pulled down, landing into the hay on the ground, just as the horse landed on the other side and sprinted out of the stables and into the field in a fury. Kenny's breathing was heavy, as his adrenaline had sky rocketed in seconds. The idea of losing his other eyes was a horrible nightmare. He looked down at the hay and saw Clementine underneath him. She had pulled him back and out of the way just in time. Her hat had fallen to the side, her hair a mess. "Are you alright, Kenny?" she asked, the worry evident in her voice. She looked like a guardian angel at that moment, hay caught in her hair, her face flush, and he did the thing he had wanted to do since she knocked on her door this morning. He leaned forward and pressed his busted lip roughly against hers.

Buttercup could get easily agitated, so when she saw her moving in the stall she knew what was about to happen. However, she did not realize that how Kenny would respond to it. The kiss flashed back to that night. Rough, demanding, all consuming. It was so easy to get lost in it. She found herself pressing into it, tasting the slight iron of blood from when she had hit him earlier. It only made her hotter. Her hands ran down his sweater, to that hip bone that had been taunting her all day. She ran her fingers along it, which only caused his hand to dip into her hair and underneath the small of her back and pull her body closer to his. She wanted it, and he want it.

You're wants and needs come second to Town. If not this Town will fall apart. Tom's stern words repeated in in her mind, and snapped her out of it.

She broke the kiss, pushing on his chest slightly. "Kenny, no," she said breathlessly, "Father's don't kiss their daughters." Her eyes tuned stern, trying to calm her body that was on edge.

It hadn't taken long. He could already feel the tightness within his pants. God, what the fuck was wrong with him? Damn at this point he really didn't care. "Stupid shit like that comes out of my mouth all the time, Clem. You're not my daughter," his want getting the best of his logic as he tried to kiss her again.

His persistence would break her, as his lips attacked hers once more. She wanted to rock her body against his. She wanted it terribly, but she knew what would happen afterwards. He would feel guilty and blame her. She couldn't play this game with him anymore. She broke his kiss, causing him to groan and lean his head on her shoulder. His entire weight went slack on her in frustration. "I always forget how strong you can be," he muttered in frustration about her ability to just stop.

"Kenny," she bit her lip, his weight, his scent, causing her to doubt her decision. Focus, Clem. "I can't just be your random fuck. I'm not like that," she said, staring up at the ceiling, counting the planks of wood to distract her.

Kenny pulled away partially to look at her, his hand came to her face as his own showed frustration. "Clem, I don't do this type of shit normally. Don't ever think that's what you are to me. God damn it," he cursed to himself and slowly pulled himself up, "I hate when you more mature then I am. You think I'd be used to it by now," he muttered.

As the air hit her body, she felt a sense of emptiness. For some reason, she thought he might fight harder, say that she was more to him than that, that he needed her in his life. It was her fault for having high expectations.

"I must look like such a shit head to you," he groaned in frustration, "I do care about Rose. I'm having a family. There's just something you keep doing. Gah." He kicked the floor.

"I don't see why. She's cheating on you with Robert," she whispered softly as she got up from the hay. She hadn't meant to say it aloud. It wasn't her business to get involve, and it wasn't like Kenny would believe her, but it slipped out of frustration. She knew her mistake as soon as she stood and saw the rage cross Kenny's face. He threw her against the stall before she could even take a breath.

"What did you say?" he growled.

Oh no, she really shouldn't have said that. She could already see the heartbreak in him. His grip tightened, "What did you say?!" He shouted loudly, slamming her again.

"Kenny…I…I'm sorry," she started, "When I snuck out of room, I saw them together…"

He dropped her in an instance and went to a stall with one of the horses. He opened it up, patting the horse softly before grabbing a saddle and throwing it over the horse's back. "Kenny, don't, I could have misinterpreted," she said stumbling to stand up and get to him.

He tightened the saddle quickly. "Don't say a word, Clementine. You've done enough," he said darkly as he grabbed the reigns, putting them into the horse's mouth, and pulling him out of the stall.

"Kenny, please don't overreact. I didn't mean for you to find out like this," she pleaded with him, grabbing at his jacket, but he brushed her off and got onto the horse. He clicked his tongue and kicked the horse with the back of his shoe, causing the horse to bolt from the barn.

He was going to kill someone if she didn't stop him. She went to another horse, trying to get the saddle on to catch up with him before her big mouth caused anyone else any trouble. Hopefully, she could get there in time.


End file.
